


Shooting stars

by shedrak1221



Series: Mystery skulls - Alternate universes [3]
Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: F/M, Follows a lot of the movie but a lot is changed, Gen, M/M, Mainly to allow ot3, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Titanic AU, Yes that ship AU, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 70,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shedrak1221/pseuds/shedrak1221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titanic AU.</p><p>RMS Titanic was a British passenger liner that sank in the North Atlantic Ocean in the early morning of 15 April 1912, after colliding with an iceberg.<br/>The sinking resulted in the loss of more than 1,500 souls.</p><p>This is the story of three souls... That fell in love as shooting stars watched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adaptation of the movie.  
> I will follow many of the scenes in it.  
> I am "dividing" two characters, into three, to explain it in a way...  
> I am changing things... Nothing will follow fully the movie.
> 
> Of course, if you have seen the movie... You maybe think that you can see where this is going... Some things may go like it.  
> Only one thing I will say...  
> Thinks may go under in different ways than expected.
> 
> You know what... Just expect tears.

 

The waters were deep and dark...

Lights glinted between the water... Machines submerging into its wonders.

 

"...Thirteen meters... You should see it."

 

They did see it...

Raising tall on the bottom of the Atlantic ocean...

The sunken ship was still imposing, even if rusted, decaying... Devoured by seaweed and time. Dented and broken by the pressure of the currents...

A figure leaned against a small window... Glancing out...

 

“...Take her up and over the bow rail...”

 

Their assistant nodded, the submarine easing itself over the railing... Hovering over the deck...

Duet sighed... Eye full of wonder...

 

“Seeing her coming out of the darkness like a ghost ship... It still gets me every time...”

 

Duet kept on speaking, only having respect for what caught their wonder, what they were giving their life to, their dedication...

 

“To see the sad ruin of the great ship, sitting here...”

 

The camera was focused, Chloe rolling her eyes as her boss ignored it, their words fully believed.

 

“...Where she landed at 2.30 in the morning of April 15, 1912... After her long fall... From the world above.”

 

They frowned as Chloe laughed yet again... Ruining the moment.

 

“You're so funny, boss...”

 

They glared at her, shaking their head.

They kept going deeper along the surface of the ship... Carefully maneuvering to reach their objective...

Two and a half miles down, 3,821 meters... Trying to find any opening... Explore.

Chloe sighed, again focusing on her job.

 

“The pressure outside is three and a half tons per square inch... If our windows were to go... It's goodbye in two milliseconds, boss!”

 

Duet smiled this time, used to Chloe's fascination to imply the danger like if it were a joke.

They got serious again, near the cabins.

 

“Just put her down on the roof of the officer's quarters like yesterday.”

 

“Sure.”

 

The rest of the team began to set things up, talking to each other to prepare to launch the search bot. A smaller machine to look into the carcass of the dead ship.

Dropping down the hull, the small machine headed into the ship... The darkness lighted by its headlights.

Duet kept on supervising the team, speaking orders all along.

 

“Drop down... And go into the first-class gangway door. I want you guys working along the d-deck and dinning salon as well.”

 

The team's voice came from the speakers, always ready.

 

“Copy that...”

 

They could see the rooms...

The empty chambers... Only inhabited by broken and muddy furniture... Old mementos of a past time.

 

“...Left...” They maneuvered carefully, the currents strong, some chambers small. “Left, left!”

 

Going down past the stairwell... Into B-deck...

They managed to reach space enough to go into chambers...

They all blinked as they caught something on camera.

Duet frowned as a blue light seemed to move away... A strange echo coming from the sound that the search bot caught...

If they were not underwater and submitted into the wails of the ocean... He would have thought he heard a surprised gasp.

They shook the matter away... Continuing along into the room.

 

“Watch the door frame... Watch it Chloe...”

 

“I got it... I'm on it. Just chill boss!”

 

Fish swept away from them, scared away as they neared a fireplace.

They were back at the piano of the room... Right where they had to turn back last time.

They needed to search more into these chambers... Hoping to find them.

 

“...That's it... That's the bedroom door.”

 

Chloe whistled, going past yet another door frame.

 

“We're in. We're in!” Her voice tangled with her usual obsession... “We're there...”

 

Duet snorted, seeing the room well even between the darkness.

A big bed in it...

 

“That's Markus' bed, that's were the fool slept.”

 

Chloe snorted without reason, suddenly, as they neared the bathroom, prompting Duet to give her a look.

Her laugh escaped her as she joked.

 

“Pff... Someone left the water running...”

 

“...I still wonder why I hired you.”

 

“I'm useful! Just watch!”

 

“Shhh, see that?... Hold it just a second.”

 

She halted, Duet raising a hand.

 

“Go back to the right...”

 

Chloe obeyed, facing a door, controlling carefully the bot...

 

“..The wardrobe door. Get closer.”

 

“You smelling something boss?...”

 

“I want to see what's underneath...”

 

Chloe's eyes glinted behind her glasses... Behind her strange demeanor, a girl that knew what she was doing.

The bot's belly opened... Two extensions with claws outstretching. A way in which to go past the debris... Reach for anything they found.

They reached for the door, Duet breathing shortly as Chloe struggled to turn it over.

Finally, she did, the old wood almost breaking.

 

“Drop it...”

 

The claws let go... A puff of mud shooting up...

But when the camera focused again...

 

“...Are you seeing that, boss?...”

 

A big safe...

 

“...Indeed.”

  


* * *

  


The team cheered as the submarines came up again, Duet smiling bright as Chloe bounced on deck.

Heading straight between the crew to the safe lowering onto the ground by a net, carefully treated, rusted by time.

Cameras rolled again, Duet unable to avoid standing proud. Sure to find what they were looking for inside.

A man held an electric saw, ready to open the safe.

As he did, champagne was opened, everyone cheering for the finding.

They opened the safe.

Everyone gasped as mud busted out, muddy water inside for years.

Duet quickly reached for it.

Wishing to reach already for them...

They had to be in there.

Their hand roamed in... Pulling out wet papers... Rubbish... An old notebook...

Their eye widening as they realized...

The bracelets were not there.

 

“...No..”

 

The team leaned away, their faces full of disappointment as Duet's was with shock and sorrow.

 

“No stars...”

 

The bracelets that were supposedly sunk with the Titanic... Were not inside the safe that had belonged to the man that bought them.

Duet looked down in trance at the mud...

Until they took notice of the camera right at their face.

 

“...Shut that thing off...”

 

Chloe looked away as Duet walked into the ship again.

Their face full of shame.

  


* * *

  


Chloe frowned, holding the phone in her hand...

 

“Duet?...”

 

“...”

 

She looked around nervously, fidgeting.

She whispered, voice nervous.

 

“...They want to know how it went.”

 

They sighed, outstretching a hand.

She slowly left the phone in it, an apologetic smile.

They never liked to come back empty handed... And now that they found the safe.. But it was empty...

 

“Hey Dave... Hello... Look... They were not in the safe... B-but there are still plenty of places were they could be!”

 

As he spoke tiredly, a team treated the papers retrieved from the safe. Anything so old could be worthy. Even if less than the priceless bracelets.

Slowly... A paper cleaned of mud... Restored.

 

“The floor debris in the suite, the sister's room... Anywhere.”

 

They leaned on a counter, eye staring with exasperation at the paper, still not cleared yet.

They kept on speaking, trying to assure that they could do this.

 

“Look, just trust my instincts. I know we are close!”

 

The paper was slowly showing two figures... A drawing...

 

“We just have to-”

 

Duet halted, looking down at it.

A drawing... Two persons in it.

A tall man leaning his back on a divan, holding a woman laying outstretched all over it... Their hands held together...

 

“Hang on... A second...”

 

Their eye opened fully... Seeing the couple posing in their light-clothes for the painter... Something...

 

“Let me see that...”  


They dropped the phone on Chloe's hand, the girl blinking as Duet reached for the drawing.

The couple...

Each one had a bracelet on their wrists, on the hands that locked together....

Exactly like... Like the black bracelets lined with golden carvings, their center crowned by an amber each... Shining like the very sun...

 

“...The golden stars.”

  


* * *

  


“Treasure hunter Duet, best know for seeking Spanish gold-”

 

A man walked past the tv, his golden glasses glinting as he easily prepared tea on the counter.

His black eyes focused on the task, as the woman he took care of sat near a window.

Her old blue eyes fixed on the book in her hands... Smiling...

Until she caught attention of what was being said... The tv faint...

But she heard it.

 

“Duet is here with us today, to talk about his findings in the Titanic.”

 

Her eyes blinked, glancing up from the words of her book.

She frowned... Trying to pay more mind to the tv...

The words kept coming out of the speakers...

 

“I'm interested in the untold stories... The secrets deep in the sunken ship.”

 

She slowly stood, trembling as she raised a hand to her heart...

Eyes fixing on the tv as his dear caretaker stood besides it, mind on the tea she loved.

He glanced up, raising an eyebrow, seeing her face lack her usual cheerfulness he loved to see.

 

“Vivi?”

 

“...Turn that up, please Mr. E.”

 

He hated that she spoke to him with such manners, just because she was older... Like if they needed formalities...

But still he reached for the remote, obeying gladly.

 

“Take a look at this drawing we found...” Vivi's eyes shot open as the person on screen motioned to a side... The camera following to lay onto a drawing... “A piece of paper that has been underwater for years. Intact!”

 

Vivi leaned close, her face, struck by time, showing pure surprise and wonder.

Her eyes almost crying... As she saw herself laying on a divan... Held by a man she loved.

 

“...I'll be goddamned...”

  


* * *

  


Duet stood in the middle of the night...

Arms crossed behind their back as they watched the waves... Alone on deck.

Not looking forward to the next morning.

Their hopes... Down.

They cringed as a loud thud echoed, a door slammed open... Hurried steps...

And of course...

 

“Duet! Boss! Listen boss! Duet! Du-!”

 

“What.”

 

They did not look at her as she panted, halting at their side.

Chloe tried to breathe and speak at the same time.

 

“I- I got something!”

 

"It can wait, its not like we can suddenly know where the bracelets-"

 

They were cut off, the girl shaking her sleeves around like a lunatic.

 

"Two persons have called! A man and a woman! I have already arranged things, they would like to have a word with you, I think they can tell us more!"

 

Her words did not make much sense... But they got their attention.

They turned, curious and exasperated.

 

"...Explain."

 

Chloe beamed, bouncing on place.

 

"They know about the bracelets!"

 

No one knew but them...

But they knew...

That got them to gain the fire of their eye again.

  


* * *

  


A few men of the crew were suspicious, about people suddenly knowing and wanting to speak about the million worth bracelets...

But those two gave excruciating details on phone... Details only a person that had studied about the ship with detail could know.

Or someone who lived it...

All the dates they gave matched, all the questions they were asked about the ship answered without doubt...

Duet walked fast through the deck, heading for where the helicopter would land.

Ignoring a few worried and suspicious words headed their way.

 

“Everyone knowing about the bracelets is dead or in this boat... But they know.”

 

How they knew... That was the only thing Duet wanted to find out.

And they would.

The woman arrived first.

Chloe stood at Duet's side, staring poker faced as the crew took out luggage from the helicopter, bag after bag. A lot.

Chloe raised an eyebrow, containing a chuckle.

 

“Doesn't exactly travel light, does she?”

 

A man with black hair and golden glasses jumped down the helicopter.

Immediately reaching for a wheelchair lowered by other three men, a bluenette sitting on it totally calm, even if the helicopter roared and made her scarf flow.

Duet smiled, approaching once she was safely on deck.

They took her hand, both their eyes sure... Knowing.

 

“Welcome on board, Ms. Vivian.”

 

She smiled, her eyes narrowing.

 

“Call me Vivi.”

 

She suddenly smirked... Something in her eyes... That they could not read.

Her voice firm.

 

“I would like to see MY drawing.”

  


* * *

  


Vivi leaned slowly...

Her hands clutching the counter like she would fall down...

Her blue eyes closing as she took a close glance of the drawing, face to face.

Her mind pounding again... Remembering hands trailing surely over the notebook, his eyes fixed on them both... As they laid still for him to-

The voices got her out of the painful memories once more.

 

“A prideful king wore once a marvelous pair of bracelets called the golden stars.” Chloe joked, leaning at her side. “He lost his head with them... He wore them until the last moment, the black bracelets seeming more like the ones of a prisoner!”

 

Duet nodded, showing an old picture of them to the old woman, Vivi frowning at it.

 

“Today, they would be worth more that the most expensive diamond...”

 

Vivi huffed, glaring.

 

“They were a dreadful heavy thing... I wore one once.”

 

Mr. E. leaned his head to the drawing... Seeing her...

 

“...It was you?...”

 

She had always been beautiful, even in young age...

But...

Vivi chuckled, crossing her arms, her body in that time able to pick envy from a goddess.

 

“It is me.” She leaned on her chair, one eye closed at him. “Wasn't I pretty?”

 

Her dear friend laughed, giving her a look that said that she still was.

Duet spoke, wanting to go at the matter at hand.

 

“I tracked them down through an old insurance record... That was settled in slight secret terms.” He knelled at her side, at her eye level. “Do you know who the claimant was, Vivi?”

 

“I should imagine someone named Markus.”

 

Duet smiled bright... She knew well.

 

“His claim was for the bracelets... That he bought for his soon to be brother in law.” He looked down, sighing. “It was filed right after the sinking. So... The bracelets must have gone down with the ship.”

 

Chloe tapped her chin... Thinking.

 

“The date in the drawing...”

 

Duet took Vivi's hands...

 

“...You wore one bracelet right the day before the sinking...” Vivi chuckled as they smiled, shaking her hands gently. “And that makes you my new best friend.”

 

Vivi was soon enough led to some of Duet's collections he found while they searched...

They had been near her chambers.

Vivi looked down to the mirror, eyes glinting as she remembered once more.

 

“This was mine! And it looks the same as the last time is saw it!” He voice suddenly trailed, tone turning bitter. “The reflection has changed a bit though...”

 

Duet took a deep breath...

And prepared to ask to the woman what they knew she was conflicted to remember...

 

“...Are you ready to go back?”

 

Vivi slowly leaned to meet their eye...

Giving a slight nod.

She never left in a sense.

  


* * *

  


“Here we go! She hits the 'berg on the starboard side!” Chloe stood near the screen, cheerfully shouting as a virtual interpretation of the sinking showed. Unaware of Vivi's narrowed eyes... “She kind of bumps along, punching holes like Morse code along the side... Below the water line!”

 

Vivi gulped, eyes open and fixed... Seeing the iceberg tear the side... As if nothing. Just like that time.

Chloe kept going... Like if she were only speaking of a race or an exciting movie...

 

“Then the forward compartments start to flood! Now, as the water level rises, it spills over the watertight bulkheads!” she threw her sleeves to her sides, shrugging as the ship began to lean down... “Which unfortunately, don't go any higher than E deck.”

 

To make matters worse... She leaned close to Vivi, hand motioning to the screen with a smile.

 

“So now, as the bow goes down, the stern rises up, slow at first...” Vivi wanted to face palm as the girl rose a hand, as the ship's back rose. “Then faster and faster! Until finally, she's got her whole ass sticking in the air!”

 

Duet coughed as Chloe moved away, laughing.

 

“And that's a big one! We are speaking of 30'000 tons! Okay? And the hull is not designed to stand that pressure!”

 

Vivi flinched as the screen showed the ship breaking in half, as she had seen that night.

Her heart skipping a beat as it had done that time, as she watched hopeless and with nothing to do but cry.

 

“So what happens? She splits! Right down to the keel... Then as the bow sinks, it pulls the bow vertical and then finally detaches!” The half of the ship sunk... Leaving the half of it afloat... Vertical... “The stern section kind of bobs there like a cork for a couple of minutes... “

 

Vivi closed her eyes... The lasts words as it all sunk.

 

“It floods... And finally goes under at 2:00 AM. Two hours and 40 minutes after the collision.”

 

But it was not over... Chloe kept going.

 

“It all sinks, going 30 knots when it hits the ocean floor.” The virtual ship crashed down forcefully, denting everywhere as it landed loudly. “Pretty cool, huh?!”

 

Vivi gave her a blank stare, always strong, her pain off her face.

 

“Thank you for that fine forensic analysis, Chloe... Of course... The experience of it...” She shook her head, eyes looking down. “Was somewhat different.”

 

Duet sat solemn on a chair, not sharing the cheerful wonder of Chloe...

Their voice kind... Hopeful.

 

“...Will you share it with us?”

 

Mr. E. frowned as Vivi snarled... Blue eyes full of hurt as she stood, refusing any help as they saw her stand all alone.

She turned... Facing the screens...

The screens showing the chambers sunk... Old memories tainted by green and blue.

She stared for a while... Her eyes almost fooling her for a moment... Seeing the first class dinning room's doors opening... To greet her...

Only to flash again... Broken... Empty.

Her eyes almost cried...

She raised slowly her hands to her face, her breath hitching on her throat.

Her friend quickly dashed forward, throwing his arms around her and glaring to the team.

 

“I'm taking her to rest.”

 

“No.”

 

Vivi shook her head, but the man kept on insisting, always there for her.

 

“Come on Vivi-”

 

“I said no!”

 

She screamed... Making him let go, never objecting to her...

All stood nervous as the old woman sat, her eyes full of determination... But sadness.

She gave a glance to Duet... That told them that she would not cower from the memory.

They sat at her side, meeting her tired eyes.

 

“...Tell us, Vivi...?”

 

She nodded slowly, eyes still fixed on her hands...

Her voice dragging...

 

“It's been so many years...”

 

Duet rose their hands, eyes looking away in worry, her voice hurt.

 

“It's alright. If you wish to wait, if it hurts to remember-”

 

Her voice cut them off, firm.

Sounding mocking.

 

“Do you want to hear this or not, Duet?...”

 

They all blinked... The woman was smirking, her gaze raised...

Defiant.

All but Duet averted their gaze... Their eye fixed on hers... Seeing a woman that had seen hell and had lived to tell it.

Without fear for herself.

Never for herself...

Vivi sighed, her smile not faltering...

 

“It's been so many years... And I can still smell the fresh paint... The china had never been used! The sheets had never been slept in. Titanic... Was called the ship of dreams. And it was...”

 

Her voice trailed...

Wondering how to tell what she could still remember...

And she wished she could forget.

Memories always there... A true dream.

 

“It really was...”

 

She still could not forget...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's someone dead... But who?
> 
> Updates CAN and surely will be more slow than Golden feathers. I don't know if I can update dayly, considering this is a 3 hour movie. You know, I like to put detail into things.  
> Read at own risk of feels.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing before we dive right into it...  
> Of course, I CAN'T call ??? and Shiromori by their canon names... So:
> 
> AERONWEN: Welsh name popularly translated aeron "berries" and gwen "white," yielding "white berries," but the first element is more likely to have come from the name of a Celtic goddess of war, Aeron, meaning "carnage, slaughter," hence "white slaughter."  
> GWEN: Welsh name derived from the word gwen, meaning "fair, holy, white." Also used as a short form of longer names containing gwen.  
> In America the meaning of the name Markus is: Warring. 
> 
> That is all, enjoy the chapter.

  
  


The docks were full of people...

The crowd gathered around the ship, waving goodbye to family members or friends.

Cargo cars were roaming all around, taking everything into storage...

But most... Most gathered around the huge ship raising tall.

People went into the Titanic all around, the street noisy, first class and third separated.

The officers called, busy, a lot of people to lead inside.

 

“This way please, this way! This queue!”

 

Families gazed upon it all, wondering at the unsinkable ship, so it was called.

A father holding his child as they waited along the third class entryway.

 

“It's a big boat huh?”

 

“...It's a ship, dad...”

 

“...You are right.”

 

A loud honk echoed, people hurrying to make way. Three cars moving in between, nearing the ship.

An expensive looking orange car halted, the driver hurrying to get down and open the door for the man inside.

The door opened, the driver halting as the blond inside got out all by himself, glaring away at the ship.

He did not smile as another car, that had been always behind his all the way, was opened by its drivers... Two figures getting down from the two doors.

Amber eyes narrowed, seeing the “impressive” ship... His voice sarcastic as the man with green eyes neared him.

 

“I don't see what all the fuss is about...”

 

He could only sigh as Markus laughed, his sharp teeth showing as he leaned close, voice taunting.

 

“You can joke about a lot of things, Arthur... But not about Titanic. It's far more luxurious than any other ship that has been made!”

 

Arthur walked a little away, putting his hands into his suit's pockets.

Averting his gaze as Markus turned for his car, helping down his sister...

He whispered to the woman, almost snarling.

 

“...Your fiance is far too difficult to impress, Gwen...”

 

The tall woman laughed, going down as her brother held her hand, her free one tucking her white hat upwards.

She stood proud besides the two men, her almost red eyes glancing upon the ship.

 

“So this is the ship they say it's unsinkable, huh?...”

 

Arthur was so tired of their words...

More of Marku's ones.

 

“It is unsinkable! God himself could not sink this ship!”

 

So proud and arrogant...

It made him sick.

The blond had to follow Gwen as she surely led the way to the ship, Markus halting as a crew member called him.

 

“Sir, you have to check your luggage through the main terminal.”

 

Arthur closed his eyes as he heard the familiar sound of money being taken out... And handed with a fake smile.

 

“I put my faith in you good sir... Take our things in.”

 

He did not need to turn around to know the man's eyes glinted... Markus surely having given a lot of the money he always bragged about.

 

“Y-yes sir! Of course sir! If I can do anything at all...!”

 

He was far enough to stop hearing the faked formalities and disgusting acts he hated with all his soul.

He did not flinch as his soon to be brother in law placed a hand on his shoulder, grinning... And gently pushing him forward onto the small bridge leading to the ship.

 

“We better hurry!” His voice always so cheerful... And yet he could hear the firm tone... “Come along...”

 

Amber eyes watched sadly as they so easily were greeted in...

While the third class had to wait for hours, and be humiliated by long examination procedures, paperwork... Low looks by the ones he had to follow.

But he could see the smiles... The hope.

He did not have that.

It was the ship of dreams to everyone else...

For him, it would be hell.

Taking him to America... In chains he put on himself, by pure will.

He had not always been an upper class man... Hell no. He had experienced loss since a very young age.

With the death of his parents... He was left an orphan. Without his uncle... He would have rotten in the streets.

Lance was one of the best businessmen in the united kingdom. He took him under his right wing, as soon as he found out... For years. He could not see him much. But when he did, he got to know the gentle but grumpy man, the kind soul that gave him the best. And in exchange... He became outwardly what every gentlemen should be.

Now...

Here he was. Finally repaying Lance for everything.

And even if inside he was screaming...

He did not regret agreeing to marry this woman called Gwen.

Two years ago... Their company was being slowly choked financially by Markus' company, a man who had made a name in America... Their iron and materials more demanded, more easy to export around, their core in the new world...

An agreement was needed. To fuse their two companies. Or Lance would face huge losses. And eventually, oblivion.

He did not want that.

Lance gave him everything he had...

Markus' sister looked for an arranged compromise.

He stepped forward. Knowing that if he married her, they could make a contract, bind their business together by blood.

He was the heir of Lance after all.

He closed his eyes... Following the siblings... Hearing the loud hum of the ship...

Letting himself be dragged into a life empty of care.

He would let this ship carry him to his fate.

Willfully.

 

* * *

 

Magenta eyes narrowed...

His hands twitched as he held the cards, meeting the eyes of the other players.

Why he was playing?... He did not know for sure.

But these guys had boasted they were unbeatable... And someone in the pub had soon pointed out that he was good with cards...

He was asked to play... Angrily, they were pretty drunk.

Lewis could only snort sadly as he glanced down at the table, having won multiple rounds... He had won most of their money.

And yet they kept on trying. And losing, and trying again.

Each time more angry and demanding.

He sighed, seeing the round was coming to an end.

 

“Sven?...”

 

The man handed a card.

Lewis eyes kept on moving, reading the atmosphere.

He could see the fear... And anger. They had given everything.

And he would gladly take it. They had mocked him, and his job did not pay much. So a nice sum for knowing how to deal with these jerks.

 

“Alright... Moment of truth.”

 

He nodded to one of them, the cards to be laid out and see who won.

An Italian... Laying out his cards with a sigh.

 

“Niente...”

 

Lewis nodded, smiling.

His voice a little tired, having gone through this for hours.

 

“Nada.”

 

Nothing...

He asked the next.

 

“Olaf?”

 

“...Nothing.”

 

His smile grew.

But turned into a slight pout as Sven lowered his.

He sighed, tapping a finger.

 

“...A pair...” Lewis frowned, leaning on his chair. “...I'm sorry.”

 

The men thought that he was surrendering, finally, seeing that he would not win.

Until Lewis smiled again, laying his cards down.

 

“I'm sorry, but you lost again... Full house boys...”

 

He laughed a little, leaning on the table.

He calmly reached for the money he willfully won...

Only to halt as a hand grabbed the collar of his shirt.

He was a fairly tall guy...

But violence was not his thing...

He could do nothing as they dragged him out the pub, more in number, his struggles only managing to make one bend over with a punch...

He only ended up knocked out... And without any money.

He did not move as they hardly dragged him to the docks, secluded areas... A good place to hide his body.

He did not react as they hauled him into a crate by the waters... Near a storage.

They left him there... And closed the big box with him in.

He laid there for a long while...

Lewis did not wake as a man with pink eyes and a tall woman neared the crates... Coming from the huge ship some distance away, turning a few alleys.

Pink eyes widened as they tried to lift up the crate, this one weighting too much.

 

“...What did they put in this one?...”  
  


Even his wife, strong, was having a hard time holding it, most of the weight pulled by her, her husband huffing along as they took it towards the ship.

 

“I don't know... But it better be worth cooking!”

 

The young man shifted inside the dark of the crate...

Unknowingly being taken into the Titanic...

The crate dragged into the kitchens...

Leaving him there...

Not to wake until it had sailed.

 

* * *

 

A flash of blue crossed almost at light speed through the docks.

Blue eyes narrowed as she glanced up in wonder at the ship, her breaths short as she ran at full speed.

Her scarf flowed behind her as she dodged a man with a yelp.

 

“Sorry!”

 

“What it's the matter with-?!”

 

“I'm late!”

 

The man glared at her...

Unaware that a dog was heading straight behind her.

She did not halt as she heard a bark and a yelp...

She smiled bright as her dog finally caught up to her side, running fast with her.

Vivi laughed, pulling closely her bag, eyes fixed on the first class entryway.

But she gasped, seeing the ladder be taken away.

 

“Wait! Wait wait!”

 

The officers gasped as the energetic girl bounced onto the ladder, dashing through it to reach the door.

 

“Wait, I'm a passenger!”

 

She smiled, halting at the door, a slight space at her feet, the ladder almost taken away. 

Almost.

The officer glared at her, glancing her all around.

She was at the first-class entryway... Yet her clothes were like one of second-class, informal, a small skirt and blue clothes, her hair was messed up...

 

“...Miss, this is first-class. You are not suited for-”

 

“Not suited?!”

 

Mystery barked angrily as she scowled, quickly reaching for her bag.

The man stood shocked as she slammed her ticket on his face, roaring.

 

“I AM first-class suited!”

 

He could only stutter as the girl and her dog jumped in, giving him a glare.

 

“...Come aboard...?”

 

She laughed as she walked through a corridor, chuckling as well dressed men gave her stares...

She did not give a damn.

In only a minute, she was on deck, Mystery's tail swaying as they leaned on the railing.

She began to wave goodbye, laughing.

Her dog barked, giving her a look.

She did not know anyone...

But who cares?!

 

“I'll never forget you!”

 

The dog seemed to roll his eyes... Her owner having too much fun.

The ship began to move...

Sailing into the Atlantic sea...

And she could only smile bright.

She was going home!

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

There was a loud hum...

Voices, echoes...

 

“Hmh-mr...”

 

His head hurt...

The noise did not help him any.

He tried to shift... Move.

His brows furrowed, frowning as he slowly awoke mentally...

For he could barely move.

It took him a few minutes to wake...

By the time he did, the hum had lowed into a slight sound... Barely heard anymore.

Lewis finally opened his eyes.

And at first, he thought he had not done so.

He blinked, yet he kept on seeing complete darkness.

He gasped, moving one hand as he laid, laying it on his pounding head.

He panicked slightly, his feet jolting and colliding with something wooden. Wooden walls everywhere around him.

Wait... Was this a box?

He patted around, his eyes widening as he felt something else.

Was... Was he rocking slightly?...

He finally began to panic fully, his eyes slowly getting used to the dark.

Yes, definitely a box, a crate. Too small for his liking. He barely could move...

Lewis growled, shifting slowly to face the upper side of it. He raised his hands, feeling around to try to see if he could open this thing.

He did not know how he ended in here...

He suddenly halted... His mind still pounding strongly.

Wait...

His eyes looked down slightly, his hands trembling.

His name...

Lewis?...

Yes, yes that was it...

The young man laid there for some minutes...

Remembering between fogginess a strong hit to his head... Before all went black.

Who... Was he?

He growled, feeling a sudden sense of urgency and panic.

He could not remember his last name nor any damn thing, and he was in a crate.

First things first! He should get out of this thing!

As he gave slight punches trying to feel a latch or anything...

Mr. Pepper laughed, walking into the food storage with his wife.

 

“As I said, this job in the first class kitchens will make us a nice sum, honey!”

 

“...Hmm. The girls will have fun as well in the ship, it has been a while since-”

 

Both halted, blinking. Well he did, his wife always looking around somehow with her eyes closed.

They looked around in the kitchen's storage... Hearing a loud slam.

And another.

Mr. Pepper frowned in slight worry as his wife raised an eyebrow, already stepping forward to the source of the noise.

A crate was laying near a wall, one of the many they had been charged to take in.

She stepped close... Her husband close behind, his hands held together in a shocked stance.

For something was moving inside, and with every second, the top of the crate was bending...

Lewis growled, shifting to give a last small kick, too little space to take drive, and another angry punch.

He readied his fist...

But he yelped and gasped as a creak reached his ears, his eyes blinded as light suddenly came in.

The couple stood mouth agape as she had opened the crate... Seeing a tall young man inside.

Shielding his eyes with an arm as he clenched his teeth, the lamps in the ceiling bright.

He slowly lowered it...

His magenta eyes filling with panic as he saw pink and closed eyes, frowning down at him.

 

“...W-what-”

 

“Who... Who are you?”

 

Lewis opened his mouth to speak, slightly moving to try to crawl out this goddamn crate.

The couple cringed as Lewis winced, letting out a pained gasp. As he had tried to stand he had felt a sudden pain shooting up his frame, his head still feeling like if it had tried to headbutt a train. A moving one, at full speed.

They could only glance with pure worry now at the boy. For he looked beaten up, his forehead had a nice bruise, his eyes were slightly clouded... He looked lost.

They had even more worries as Lewis finally managed to stutter something.

 

“I- I... I don't know...?”

 

They exchanged glances...

He could not be a stowaway. Not like this... Hidden in a crate that now they were sure they had carried here. This man had been unconscious for hours... In the docks.

Fights were not an unusual thing in there...

Mr. Pepper sighed, hand slowly raising to his mouth as he gave the other two a look full of care and worry.

 

“...Dear... I think we have a little problem.”

 

She raised an eyebrow down at her husband...

The ship had already sailed...

Little he said...

 

* * *

 

“This is your private promenade deck, sir.”

 

Green eyes showed pure amusement as he waltzed through the room, looking out the windows. A room full of chairs in which to enjoy their time in the ship. Another one.

The crew member bowed slightly, speaking with pure respect to the first-class man.

 

“Would you require anything?”

 

“Not yet...”

 

Markus took another sip of his wine as the servant left.

He could hear the voices in a nearby room...

Arthur sighed, his hands carefully reaching for the contents of one crate.

He smiled bright as he raised with the most care the painting. His amber eyes trailing every detail.

His voice calm and kind.

 

“This one, indeed. Thank you.”

 

He gave a thankful nod to the maid that had assisted in cheeking the crates, many brought from the storage.

 

“Would you like all of them out, sir?”

 

“...Yes, please.” He frowned, looking around the dark styled room. “...We need a little color in this room... It just feels dead.”

 

He let down the painting in his hands, seeing the maids getting to work. They did not question him as he helped himself, hating to not work, hating to be still.

Another voice did speak to mock him...

 

“...They certaintly were a waste of money...”

 

Arthur contained a snarl... Not needing to turn around to know who stood at the door frame. Surely with a glass of wine...

Markus smiled, taking another sip as Arthur smiled sarcastically without turning to face him, again retorting, never having gotten along.

 

“The difference between Markus' taste in art and mine...” He leaned a little, whispering to the maid as she contained a chuckle. “Is that I have some.”

 

He let another portrait down. Adamant in ignoring the other man.

His eyes trailing every single one, wishing he could master every single style of them.

They are fascinating... For him, a way to express. Like being in a dream.

Or something... Anything.

He had always been a man of logic... Never liking to stray from it.

But with these... There was no logic...

It maybe did not make sense... But when he tried to make his own... He got lost, his hands following lines he did not know how they became. There were no rules...

The maid leaned her head to one, looking at it in wonder.

Usually... Servants did not dare to chat. But she dared with the blond, acting differently from any other fist-class member.

 

“What's the artist's name?...”

 

Arthur raised one eyebrow with a smile, giving the answer quickly.

 

“Picasso. Pablo Pica-”

 

“Something Picasso...” Arthur frowned as he yet again got into it... His voice chuckling and yet vile. “He won't amount to a thing.”

 

Markus walked into the room, waving his glass as he inspected all the luggage being taken in and out.

He gave a slight nod to Arthur, firm. Seeing him question him with a blank stare.

 

“He won't, trust me.”

 

The blond had enough...

Green eyes narrowed as Arthur walked into another room, painting in hands, giving him a subtle glare.

He only laughed.

 

“...At least they were cheap.”

 

* * *

 

She sighed, tucking her old scarf closer.

Contrasting slightly with the formal clothes she was now wearing.

Matching well the ones all the rest wore. Expensive.

Still... She could see the stares.

They were snooty bastards weren't they?...

Just because she became rich for her own doing a few years ago...

She huffed proudly, strolling forward to her cabin, carrying two heavy bags at her sides. Retrieved from the storage after entry.

She and Mystery rolled their eyes as a crew member still insisted behind her...

 

“Mam, please allow me to help these to your room, they are-”

 

“Heavy indeed!” She let them finally down, tired of the stares. “So yeah, give me a hand, if you insist!”

 

She did not need to look behind... She could hear the huff as he tried to lift them as she did.

She can't wait to change clothes again in her room and go for a walk...

The motors were roaring...

The waves brushing strongly the ship.

It was taking speed. All ahead full. The captain must be bossing around...

An there was no way in hell she would miss the view as they left behind the land.

She would have the best view!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pablo Ruiz y Picasso, also known as Pablo Picasso (25 October 1881 – 8 April 1973), was a Spanish painter, sculptor, printmaker, ceramicist, stage designer, poet and playwright.  
> Exceptionally prolific throughout the course of his long life, Picasso achieved universal renown and immense fortune for his revolutionary artistic accomplishments, and became one of the best-known figures in 20th-century art.


	4. Chapter 4

 

He whistled a little tune.

Lewis hummed as he held tightly one box full of food, the sunset making his eyes glint as he walked on deck.

Walking from the storage towards the first-class kitchens.

Helping...

The Peppers had understood his... Situation.

At first he had panicked indeed. Who would not, after waking in a crate, only remembering a few things thanks to a good beating... And realizing that a ship would take you away god knows where?

He soon knew where... The couple fast to take him out of that damn box and worry over him.

America...

Now. He would have liked to... Maybe go back home... Maybe take a few things with him...

But the ship was not going back. No way. For an unintended stowaway?...

So he could do nothing.

Now that thinking about it... Going to America did not sound too bad. By what he remembered... He did not have much. A bad paid job, and a small home, living alone...

Usually, he would have been accused for his accident and taken to the brig. Maybe jailed away by the officers in the ship...

But... But the Peppers had offered him to stay with them.

They had a spare bed in their cabin. In third class. Fairly sized, considering they traveled with their three little girls. Normally, crew members did not travel with their family. They were given five beds. A spare one, for they were a couple and shared one bed.

He could not be grateful enough as they told him he could stay, and repay them by helping in the kitchens. No one ever noticing one more worker. No one would notice.

Here he was... Carrying things for tonight. The sun setting, in a few hours the first-class members would go to the dinning salon.

He will gladly give a hand. The couple were the headmasters of the kitchen.

He could not complain... Could he?

He smiled as he walked near the bow, a million thoughts in his mind.

A stay in a luxurious ship, food that he could help with, his secret passion... A marvelous view of the blue-

A flash of blue indeed.

Lewis yelped as someone dressed in blue ran besides him, his hands almost letting go of the box.

He blinked down, seeing he did not drop anything.

Then ahead, gazing as a dog followed the girl that had crossed his way.

Vivi laughed, bouncing forward, slamming her hands on the railing.

At the very bow, the wind striking the ship and her face.

Lewis stood there as he saw the bluenette step onto the railing, cheering. Her dog standing on his hind legs at her side, tail swaying fast.

He found himself staring as she gasped and leaned even more over the railing, looking down at something.

 

“Dolphins!”

 

Her informal clothes flowed with the strong wind as she leaned, her eyes pure wonder as she saw a dolphin follow the side of the ship, going as fast.

Vivi suddenly blinked, leaning away as she felt a snout give a nudge to her leg.

She looked down, Mystery was giving her a look, a slight bark as he nodded behind them.

She followed the dog's nod.

There was a young man staring.

She smiled, seeing him suddenly blush, out his daze.

Before he could run away in embarrassment, the girl waved a hand, grinning.

He fidgeted as she called, laughing.

 

“If you only stand there you are not going to see anything, silly!”

 

“...W-what?”

 

She gasped and turned again to look at the waters, seeing a dolphin sink a little...

 

“One is going to jump!” She leaned her head backwards, calling. “Hurry or you miss it~”

 

There was a slight taunt in her voice... She had seen his wonder.

Lewis looked quickly between the box, her, the railing and the door leading inside...

Vivi chuckled as she heard footsteps hurry to the railing.

A box was left carefully onto the floor.

Lewis eyes looked down at her side, his hands clutching tightly the railing as he gazed with her.

A dolphin indeed leaping out the water...

Gracefully going down again, unfazed by the huge current the ship was making with its strong speed.

 

“Did you see that?!”

 

Lewis nodded, mouth slightly open... Never having seen a dolphin. Nor having sailed in a ship for that matter...

 

“Yeah...”

 

He flinched a little as a hand suddenly was lowered to his eye level.

Vivi raised an eyebrow as he looked at it for a full minute...

She spoke with a chuckle, seeing him go red as he met her blue eyes.

 

“Name's Vivi!”

 

A... A handshake?

She wore informal clothes... Her demeanor laid back and VERY energetic... And not behaving like a lady...

Not that he complained.

Lewis slowly raised his own hand to take hers. Surprised as she shook his strongly with a grin.

He said his own name with a stutter.

 

“L-lewis...”

 

She closed her eyes with a happy nod, letting go.

 

“Nice to meet you, Lewis! Now, if you excuse me...”

 

He stood baffled as she suddenly stepped more tall onto the bars of the railing, dangerously nearing the edge.

Throwing her arms to her sides as she laughed very loudly, letting her long scarf go back with the wind.

 

“I can see already the statue of liberty!”

 

He finally smiled, her cheerfulness catching on him.

Lewis leaned onto the railing as he laughed with her.

 

“Very small of course, no?”

 

He snorted as she leaned a little, sticking out her tongue at him with a wink.

 

“Don't ruin the moment! It's near, I feel it!”

 

Her laugh was not silenced by happy barks or loud waves.

If the travel was going to be this... Interesting, all the way...

He hoped it was not near.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be careful what you wish~
> 
> Not much happening... I know.   
> But they must meet first, no?


	5. Chapter 5

 

“She is the largest moving object ever made by the hand of man in all of history.” Everyone sat at the table, eating... Listening intently as one man spoke. “And our master shipbuilder, Mr. Andrews, here, designed her from the keel plates up!”

 

Mr. Andrews coughed, smiling politely to the men and women gathered around him, voice humble.

 

“I may have knocked her together, but the idea was Mr. Ismay's. He envisioned her... So Grand in scale, and so luxurious in its appointment that its supremacy would never be challenged.” Markus nodded as Andrews closed his eyes, smiling proudly. “And here she is, willed into solid reality.”

 

Arthur sighed, expecting from miles away the next words...

From Markus, as to be expected.

 

“Let us not forget who provided all the materials needed, Mr. Andrews...”

 

The man blinked, smiling nervously as green eyes fixed on him, an eyebrow raised.

 

“Oh... But of course... Your company provided the metals to put it together...”

 

“The best...” He smirked, subtly glancing at the blond at his side. “No one could have given anything better, don't forget it...”

 

Arthur let out a slight huff, leaning his head away.

Markus always loved to try to boast how his materials were better manufactured than Lance's... He had no fucking idea.

Had this ship been made with their metals, better crafted and thought... This ship would be even better... More light but strong at the same time.

This man knew nothing in truth about engineering and forging...

But he was better off silent...

He reached for a cigarette, needing to vent as the men around him spoke with empty words.

He was going to light it...

Until Gwen, at his side, frowned with her usual scowl, and yet still smiled.

 

“You know I don't like that, Arthur...”

 

He gave her a long stare...

She smiled more as he politely let the cigarette down, leaning back onto his chair instead.

If she knew he had begun smoking since he agreed to this foolish play...

He resembled being more her pet than groom to be.

And he could not say a thing... Not with him always at his side like a guard dog. Always keeping an eye...

She again spoke without second thoughts...

 

“We both will have the lamb, rare.”

 

He does not even like that...

But how could they possibly let go of any little chance to boss him around?

And to mock him...

She leaned a little near his seat, her hand laying on her cheek, a faked kind question.

 

“You like lamb right?...”

 

He could see her little smirk, the glint in her eyes...

Arthur smirked right back, eyes not hiding his own defiance, his tone bitter.

 

“...I prefer seafood... Actually.”

 

He had to be polite... He should.

Both blinked as a third voice echoed, a woman's one.

 

“You also will choose the weeding suit, Gwen? Or maybe think dresses would do for both...”

 

Arthur sat baffled as a bluenette laughed on her seat, in front of him. A scarf tangled around her long black dress, contrasting her blue eyes, fixed on red. Full of mockery as well.

He could not avert his surprised gaze from her, having dared to mock Gwen... Who was right now keeping her smile, while her eyes were aflame...

He was even more surprised as she leaned backwards on her seat, her tone and pose so out of the ordinary... So out of place in this play of faked formalities.

 

“Who even thought of the name Titanic anyway?...” Vivi chuckled, her eyes narrowed with amusement. “Was it you Ismay?”

 

The man gasped a little, a little smile growing below his mustache.

 

“But of course. I wanted to convey the sheer size. And size means stability, luxury... And above all, strength.”

 

Arthur could not avoid laughing internally, as Vivian, if he was correct... Threw a very subtle taunt at the man.

 

“...I wonder if you ever heard of Dr. Freud, Mr. Ismay...”

 

No one dared to answer her.

He wondered if someone even caught the mockery.

Only he and Mr. Andrews seemed to do so... The man seemed to have had other ideals when creating the Titanic, now giving a subtle smile as she spoke.

This woman...

Everyone seemed to politely ignore her as best as possible. And he had an idea why... And it was not for her demeanor at first... New money.

She was fed up of their glances. And would not doubt to be as she was, or show her distaste for their hate.

Ismay coughed, waving his hand down to return to the subject at hand.

 

“As I was saying, all this... It's thanks to all the combined efforts of the gentlemen now seated here, Andrews' efforts to raise her from the ground, following my envision... And of course...” Green eyes filled with glee, for the slight nervousness and fear was obvious in the man's eyes... “All composed with your company's aid, no other would ever compare-”

 

Everyone blinked as a chair moved.

Arthur held up a smile as he stood, tucking at his orange tie as he coughed with narrowed eyes.

 

“Excuse me, I have suddenly...” He bowed his head a little, turning to leave. “Lost my appetite.”

 

Markus almost stood as he saw him leave, but Gwen gave a slight tap on the table, her brother halting, always knowing.

Both siblings sat calmly, Markus speaking almost with a laugh.

 

“I do apologize... He has a hard time grasping complex metallurgical discussions.”

 

Vivi narrowed her eyes, her hands clasped together, as she glanced at the blond walking away through the doors.

 

“...And you could enlighten him... Hmm, Markus?”

 

Her voice had tangled with sarcasm.

Still the man nodded with a smirk...

 

“But of course... He has no idea yet, just to be expected from Kingsmen...”

 

Vivi rolled her eyes as Ismay leaned closer to Markus' side, whispering...

 

“Freud... Who is he? Is he a passenger?”

 

She really did not know if she was tired with these people or having the time of her life...

 

* * *

 

Fucking morons...

He strolled through the upper deck, his hands in his pockets, hunched over a little as he glared at the ground.

He must calm himself... Or next time he sees those arrogant smiles he will not be able to fake one as well...

How they love to congratulate themselves so loudly. Their words echoing out of others mouths like parrots. Over and over and over again.

He should get used to it... After all, he is going to hear it forever!

He has heard it since he remembers... Since he had to help Lance, since he had enough age to make business. Men and women all around in their elegant disguises... While he prefers to have the stains of his hard work on him.

He had to dress himself for those plays in multiple occasions...

And now he will forever. For these two. God knows they will make all the decisions from now on.

He should try to give them a chance... He should.

But he has known them already for two years... And he knows better.

Is he selfish for not looking forward to marrying her? Is he selfish for wishing she and her brother were less... Less them?

Maybe he is...

He is selfish for wishing other things. When he has more than he should. This life full of luxury. He should be grateful they agreed to this. She must not be happy either. And lets not talk about Markus...

Markus distaste for his presence is obvious. But he despises everything. So... He is sure they would have accepted any other guy. He is just the better bet.

It's not a matter of likeness... But convenience.

And he hates it...

He hates it and yet he lets himself into it. Daring to complain after.

He should not complain.

He can't complain!

He...

He had not been doing a good job of calming himself... His glare intensifying with every step he took... His mind falling into the depths of his depression.

Not really seeing anything around him...

Until it hit him.

Arthur blinked as something small and red rolled between his feet, a ball, past his glare at the ground.

He had only a second to blink, before something white and black tried, key word tried, to run between his legs. Instead pushing him as it barked loudly, running behind the small ball, and so, right where Arthur stood.

The blond let out a scared and shocked scream when he fell backwards onto the floor, the dog having collided squarely with him as he chased his ball.

He sat mouth agape as he saw the dog run away, unfazed, having easily pushed him off his way.

He stuttered as another thing ran at his side.

 

“Mystery! Wait!”

 

His hand raised as a scarf flowed, slightly swatting his eyes as the woman gasped an halted, seeing him on the ground.

He blinked more and got out slightly of his shock as he heard a familiar voice.

 

“Sorry! Are you ok?!”

 

There was slight laughter in the voice...

Arthur slowly raised his gaze up...

His eyes widening as he saw the same blue eyes, the same face he had seen in the salon.

Vivi blinked as well, seeing Arthur again. But she was less surprised.

He stared at her, her clothes now completely different. Out of place in the upper deck, informal...

 

“You...?!”

 

She looked between her dog, that was getting out of view, and Arthur.

She decided to help the man to his feet, for he was only looking at her baffled, still sitting on the floor, and they were getting stared at.

 

“Yes, me!”

 

She lowered a hand, the blond blinking at it.

She pouted as he stood all on his own, glaring slightly at her.

Arthur leaned his head to a side, frowning. Looking her up and down.

  
“...You were at...?” He finally raised an eyebrow at her. “Ms. Vivian?”

 

She rolled her eyes slightly, seeing him suddenly go formal mode, as she liked to call it.

And she had though him slightly different...

She had found his sarcasm and bitterness interesting before.

 

“Vivi, please. Yes, we met back in the dinning room.”

 

He raised a finger, his brain still seeming to be trying to figure out she was the same person.

 

“...But... Your clothes...”

 

He had never... He had never seen someone of their class dress like this.

Vivi's eyes flashed for a moment, as he gave her another look... She expected apprehension... Disgust...

But she was surprised as she only saw wonder in his eyes, curiosity.

He was giving him a look lacking hate... And she could swear...

She would not dwell much in it.

 

“I changed in my cabin! I'm more comfortable like this.” She smiled, swaying a little. “Now if you excuse me, I need to follow my dog before-”

 

She was the one baffled as Arthur gasped, his demeanor suddenly changing. Calling before she could go away.

 

“T-talking about your dog!” She stood poker faced as he suddenly became grumpy, manners out the window. “He pushed me! Y-you... V-vivi should be more careful!”

 

She stood there for a full minute... Not expecting him to talk to her like a normal person would...

She would have expected him to question why she would use these clothes... Instead he reacted about the push.

His sudden cute nervous outburst... That no other here would allow on themselves.

No one had used her name how she asked them to.

She eventually got out of it as he leaned his head to a side, seeing her daze out, as confused as her.

She laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

 

“Oh. He is normally very quiet, but throw him a ball and he loses it!”

 

He gave her a blank stare, not quite knowing what had or was happening.

She was... So strange.

He could not avoid standing there like an idiot as she shrugged, giving him a curious glance before turning.

 

“Again, sorry! See you in another occasion!”

 

“H-hey...?!”

 

And off she went, running away. Calling loudly between baffled people as she chased her dog.

Leaving him there with his arms still half raised...

Mind even more confused than before.

Who was this woman?...

Said woman was now running down stairs on deck, or more like jumping them.

She spotted her dog, standing ahead, glaring at the ball, slightly rocking side to side with the moves of the ship.

 

“There you are!”

 

Mystery barked sadly as she approached, pawing at the red ball for her to throw it.

She chuckled, ruffling his fur as she crouched to take it.

But she halted... Another thing nearby catching her attention.

She smiled, seeing familiar magenta eyes. A man leaning on his back onto the railing... His head raised as he gazed to the upper deck.

Lewis did not see Vivi as he leaned his head to a side, with his eyes narrowed... Focusing on...

She followed his glance...

Both seeing a blond lean sadly onto a railing above, his arms crossed in a tired stance.

Vivi's lips lost their smile as she saw amber eyes close... She caught well the sadness in them.

Both of them frowned as Arthur sighed and ran a hand along his face, footsteps echoing behind him.

Vivi's mind could only worry as she saw Markus step behind him...

And she knew well now, as Arthur stepped away from the railing as he was called firmly... How the man felt.

Lewis saw the sorrow as the blond followed the other man back inside.

He could only ruffle slightly his hair, confused by his depressed look...

He stood there... Keeping on staring even if they had both gone away already...

Unaware of a bluenette now standing at his side with a slight smirk.

 

“So! Anything caught your eye, Lew?”

 

She snorted as the tall man yelped loudly. Almost falling backwards over the railing in his panic, not expecting her to be there. Right there.

Lewis tried to regain himself, voice wavering as he looked at her with wide eyes.

 

“Vivi?!”

 

“Hi! Are you in your break?”

 

He huffed, composing himself with a sigh.

His voice calm again.

  
“...Yes, I am. For a little while.” He looked down, a dog holding a ball, looking up at him. “...It must be nice to be able to always relax around here, huh?”

 

She sat at his side on the bars, Lewis again worrying slightly as she was near the edge as if nothing.

 

“A little boring actually.” He blinked at her as she laughed once more. “That's why I have decided to chat with you! If that's ok?”

 

He smiled kindly, nodding.

Enjoying more than anything the girl's company.

Even if she could be a little...

 

“Unless you want to keep on staring at blonds or something.”

 

She almost lost it as Lewis gasped, his hands shooting together to fumble, as his tan face went completely red from shock and embarrassment.

 

“W-what?! Vivi?!...”  
  


His mouth hanged open as she only swayed side to side, her lips twisted in a foxy smile.

She was indeed one of a kind...

That he doubted he would understand.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigmund Freud 6 May 1856 – 23 September 1939) was an Austrian neurologist, now known as the father of psychoanalysis.
> 
> From the movie:  
> "Do you know of Dr. Freud? His ideas with male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you, Mr. Ismay." 
> 
> Oh, a last thing.  
> My gang is:  
> Lewis- Bisexual, Vivi- Pansexual, Arthur- Demisexual.  
> Just to clarify.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh... I feel so weird writing without conflict.  
> ...  
> Here's the dark stuff.

 

He sighed...

Slowly opening his chamber's door... In the middle of the night.

He needed some fresh air... Again.

He felt trapped.

Dragged into an endless parade of parties and cotillions... That he hated.

He needed air... Freedom... Knowing his life would be full of them from now on.

He will see the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter...

And he must stand it...

In one way or another.

He slowly turned his knob, his foot slowly moving out the door.

He glanced around the main room, that connected the chambers between his and the brother's...

He smiled... There was no one around... The darkness surrounding everything in the middle of the night.

Only a faint light below a door... A faint conversation in their chambers...

He did not care they were awake... As long as they did not see him go outside all would be perfect, just what he needed.

Only... A quiet walk. No mockery, no words, no anything.

Only him, the cold air outside, the waves and the light of the stars.

He slowly made way through the main room, careful of not making a sound.

He could hear the siblings talking... Faintly.

He was even more slow as he walked near their door, teeth clenched as he sneaked...

His voice always made him feel oppressed...

 

“My dear sister... Don't look so crestfallen...”

 

He snarled, frowning as he heard his voice...

He tried to walk away as they spoke, not wanting to hear them.

 

“I am not... And you know it.”

 

“But you are still annoyed...” Arthur raised an eyebrow as he heard a change of tone... “Just wait a while...”

 

His tone was suddenly... More...

 

“I know...” The blond halted, his eyes widening. “I can't wait to marry... So you can break the bows.”

 

What?...

Arthur stood besides the door, frozen...

Now listening... Instead of tiredness, feeling a shiver run down his spine...

Their voices... With a tone too suggestive... Menacing...

 

“As soon as I can my dear... I will have everything at hand.”

 

“We, brother.” She huffed, voice proud as always. “As a widow... I, will have it all. Don't forget it.”

 

Arthur's eyes unfocused, his mind finally understanding the words...

The last seconds spent trying to think he was thinking and hearing wrong.

He was not.

 

“Of course... Just wait, Gwen. Accidents happen... So suddenly...”

 

The voices were so sure of themselves...

Whispering... In the middle of the night... Alone. When no one would or could hear... All asleep.

No one should have...

That's what they thought.

He did.

Arthur held a hand over his mouth, trying to not make a sound, his eyes finally narrowing in both horror and disbelief.

His mind pounded... Thinking deeply why...

Why would they wish him dead...

He understood in seconds... Always clever.

By marrying... The contract already made... The companies benefits have... Been set to fuse.

But he would still have control over his part, as the heir of Lance.

But if he were to go... His widow would naturally be the next to inherit control... But by being a woman... Her brother...

To have full control, in the future, over everything... They needed to...

Kill him...

 

* * *

 

Lewis smiled, the last plate clean as it could be.

He gently let it down to dry, stepping away from the sink.

He frowned as he saw Mr. Pepper lean over a few boxes, his eyes tired.

He coughed, calling faintly.

 

“Sir...? Can I do anything else?”

 

Pink eyes blinked, looking up from the heavy boxes.

Seeing the young man standing there, finally all that needed to be ordered in the kitchen in its rightful place. A busy night...

 

“Oh!...” He smiled, waving his hands. “Don't call me sir, Lewis! I told you already!”

 

The taller male nodded shyly, still grateful.

Only they stayed in the kitchens, taking for themselves all the work.

Mr. Pepper crouched to take a heavy box, full of empty wine bottles, sighing.

 

“Thank you, Lewis. But you can go rest. You deserve it.” He chuckled, amused. “I have never seen anyone leave the dishes so clean!”

 

Lewis frowned, seeing him lift the box onto his arms with a slight huff, and turn to leave.

Mr. Pepper blinked as Lewis walked to his side, without word taking the heavy box from him.

The shorter man frowned with worried eyes, raising a hand.

 

“Lewis? Give that back-”

 

“I will take it.” Mr. Pepper could only sigh as the kind boy walked out the door, smiling. “It's no problem!”

 

He was left there at the door... Nothing else to do but take that box back to the storage...

And Lewis had again rushed to do it...

He could only shake his head with a faint smile, turning to go to his room.

This young man worked too much...

 

* * *

 

Loud footsteps echoed.

He tried to calm his unsteady breaths...

He did not manage, his steps fastening every second, his eyes building up more tears.

The decks were almost empty...

Arthur panted as he now ran at full speed, his head bowing down as he contained a sob.

A couple yelled at him as he blindly hit his shoulder with the man's.

He ran past them, not managing to apologize.

He slammed open a small gate that divided sections... Quickly going down the stairs...

Reaching his objective...

The stern.

Arthur huffed as he slammed his hands onto the railing...

He stood there gasping... Still not daring to open his eyes...

But he eventually did...

His amber eyes were full of resignation and sorrow... As he looked down at the propeller's blades below, cutting the waves as they helped the ship go forwards, unstoppable.

He would have marveled at them in another occasion... He would ponder about them, wonder about all their complex parts, how did they work...

Now he cold only think of what he was about to do...

Feeling like he stood at a great cliff... With no one to pull him back.

They wanted him dead... Didn't they?

Well...

His eyes filled with ire, narrowing... His hands tightening on the edge for a moment... His breath out in a trembling huff.

No one will notice his... Accident. Indeed...

Accidents happen!

Arthur let out a silent snort, letting himself go over the railing. Only his feet and hands keeping him from going down.

He still kept himself close to the railing... His eyes looking over his shoulder for a second.

No one... Good.

That gave him a moment to try to clear his head...

He should have grabbed a cigarette... Sure would have helped.

He frowned, tears falling as his mind focused... Pushing away all doubt.

This must be done.

He must jump and disappear.

He must not commit himself to her... No way.

If he marries this... This cold bitch, they will kill him. He does not want to imagine how.

He of course... Does not want that.

But he can't reject her either! Nor accuse them of their plan. He can't walk away from what he has agreed to do. That would make the businessmen, that have their interests in this fusion, recoil and make a document to break the deal. Not bind the two companies.

And he can't allow that...

An accident... Before marriage...

Who would wish to break a contract between good willed meetings for an accident? Who would dare to walk away so rudely out the deal after such a tragedy happened?...

Lance would not be menaced... And she will not take a single thing from him or his uncle.

He won't let her.

He will not bind himself. They will have to swallow the shame of having to share money with Kingsmen! She won't be a widow! Markus won't have shit to say over HIS family's doing! They won't lay a hand over his property!

He won't be controlled...

He won't give his life and then everything to them... No way.

Not even over his dead body.

Arthur opened his eyes...

And after taking a long breath... Leaned slowly forward.

Letting his hands hold him from falling...

But he will fall.

Lance will hurt... He will.

But the man will be alright. He won't drown under huge debts... And even more... He will be able to go on with the aid of the ones that intended to steal from him. They will have to... Or face strong lawsuits...

Everyone will benefit from this!

He just... He just has to fall down!

Easy! It's not like he has much to enjoy of life!

Just... Just let go and...

Do it...

He has to-

 

“Don't do it.”

 

Arthur gasped, his head whipping to look behind him.

Lewis halted his steps as the blond's eyes filled with surprise and shock... But after a minute they narrowed... Bitter.

Seeing him there... A hand raised towards him...

 

“Go away.” The voice was almost monotone. As if he was not over the railing... “Leave me alone.”

 

The voice tried to sound calm... But Lewis sensed right away the fear and despair.

He saw again the sorrow in amber eyes... This time the tears clear, even if dried.

He had thought of seeing the blond again... But not like this.

He was just back from taking that box to where it belonged... Hoping to go sleep after a small stroll...

Only to see this...

Lewis frowned, his eyes showing fear as well, his foot moving slightly forward with doubt.

 

“...Come on. Give me a hand, I'll help you back over.”

 

Lewis knew what the man was thinking...

Arthur's eyebrows twitched, seeing the tall man advance on him as he gave him his back...

No way in hell.

 

“No. No need!... I-I'm just having... Fun. I want to see the propellers.”

 

Lewis' lips slightly parted, his face giving him a stare that very well asked if he was being serious.

A well dressed man, with a black suit and orange tie... Of his class... Wanting to watch these things like this? When there were tears?...

Arthur contained a growl as he saw his lie was obvious, Lewis continuing to move closer...

 

“See them, huh?...” Magenta eyes narrowed, his face pure worry as he stepped near the railing. “Don't mind me as I join...”

 

Lewis' voice was kind and calm... And yet it still made Arthur snarl silently.

Arthur sighed loudly, raising an eyebrow at him, knowing that he would not be able to keep him away with lies.

So he was blunt instead, voice laughing jokingly.

 

“I think you would be better off away, man... I'm kind of thinking of letting go, you know?”

 

Lewis was not amused as the other seemed to joke so lightly about jumping...

The waves struck strongly... The currents were fierce... The sound of blades moving loud...

Arthur looked down slowly as Lewis stood tall, voice nervous...

 

“...Would you?”

 

Arthur blinked.

Lewis kept his face serious as Arthur grinned angrily, shaking his head at him.

 

“What do you mean, would I?!...” He glared, finally losing his manners and patience. “Don't presume that I'm doubting here, dude. You don't know me.”

 

“...You seem to take your time... Maybe-”

 

“Well!” Arthur rolled his eyes, laughing with a snarl. “I didn't expect to have an audience! Just go away.”

 

Lewis did not move.

Arthur kept on looking down as Lewis spoke again, firm... And yet scared.

 

“I kind of can't...” Arthur raised an eyebrow at that... Frozen as the tall man kept on. “I have seen you... And I think you don't really want to... You know. And here I am, involved. If you jump...”

 

The blond shivered as the next words were spoken without doubt.

 

“I would have to jump in there after you.”

 

Arthur's eyes widened as he looked over, seeing Lewis take his purple jacket off, now only in his white shirt.

He stuttered, not really knowing why this guy was here nor why was he not dead yet.

 

“You got to be fucking kidding me...” He gave an angry nod to the water. “That would make two dead idiots! Not one!”

 

Lewis shrugged, untying his black shoes.

 

“...I think I'm a good swimmer...”

 

He heard the blond try to scare him off. Retorting fast.

 

“The fall would kill you.”

 

Lewis raised an eyebrow this time.

The other seemed to think falling would be the end... And that's it...

 

“I don't know... More like hurt a lot.” He grimaced, not looking forward to it... “I'm really more concerned... About the water being so cold.”

 

Lewis blinked as Arthur seemed to fidget, his head moving back and forth, looking between the water and him.

His face showing finally doubt as his voice came out trembling and nervous.

 

“...How c-cold?...”

 

Lewis pondered... Looking down, ready to leap, even if he would like not to.

 

“...Freezing. A couple of degrees over for sure.” He looked up, eyes thoughtful. “Have you ever felt water so cold?”

 

“...What?”

 

Lewis raised his hands, fumbling together as his eyes narrowed in deep thought.

 

“...I think... I think I remember when I was little... It was winter... I went ice fishing. Do you know what ice fishing-”

 

“I know!” Arthur was crying again, feeling a noose in his throat. “For fucks sake, just get to the point and leave me be...!”

 

He is just trying to distract him... Both knew.

Lewis raised his hands in defense, the blond screaming.

His voice went quiet.

 

“...Sorry.” He smiled a little, awkwardly. “It's just that, you know, someone of your standing maybe-”

 

“Don't give me that crap...!” Another one... “I'm tired of it.”

 

“Ok... Alright?...” He quickly spoke again of what he thought could make him rethink doing this. “Anyway... Water that cold... Like down there...”

 

Arthur followed his nod and pointed finger...

Staring... Eyes opening as Lewis' words echoed behind him like an omen.

 

“It hits you like a thousand spikes stabbing all over your body...”

 

Arthur began to tremble...

Shivering as words did not end there.

 

“You can't breathe... You can't think... At least no other thing but the pain.”

 

There was a painful silence...

Lewis pondered thoroughly the atmosphere... And he caught the subtle movement... The blond leaning away from the edge... Amber eyes full of dread...

He smiled slightly, trying to sound caring.

 

“That's why... I'm not looking forward to jumping down there after you.“ Lewis sighed, shrugging, almost joking. “But I don't have a choice. I would be a fool to let someone suffer that... Only for fun, huh?...”

 

Arthur was not glaring anymore... His frame shaking as he glanced back, thinking twice.

Lewis outstretched a hand, seeing him fear death, as he knew before.

He does not want to die.

 

“So... I'm kind of hoping you will come over the rail... And maybe watch the propellers a little more safely?”

 

Arthur's hands clutched the railing more tightly...

For a moment... Thinking twice...

He was not doing this for himself... But for all the rest.

He... Did not want to die...

But he must.

But he can't jump either, knowing this man would try to stop him!...

 

“...Stop fucking around.”

 

“Hmm...” Lewis crossed his arms, leaning near him, nodding firmly. “...I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here, you know... Come on...”

 

Arthur flinched slightly as Lewis' hand grabbed his left one... But he did not let go.

Lewis smiled, seeing him take a deep breath, mouth slightly open as he seemed to think...

 

“You don't really want to do this... Do you?”

 

It was an honest question... A real one, out of care.

Lewis had seen right through him...

Magenta eyes filled with relief as Arthur slowly and shakily moved...

Subtly leaning as his right hand raised to grasp his... Trembling.

Arthur snarled, turning slowly on the edge, facing the railing again.

 

“Fuck...”

 

He cursed tiredly as he raised his gaze, meeting magenta eyes. Containing tears as he saw the man smile with pure relief. And not for not having jumped, for the fact that HE had not.

Why?...

Arthur stared with pure confusion and ache as the other held him, his voice trying to pull him away from any thought relating to death.

 

“...I'm Lewis...”

 

Arthur gave him a long stare...

Confused as he saw a tall man that could look intimidating... And yet had the most gentle and caring look on his face and eyes...

 

“...A-Arthur K-Kingsman...”

 

Lewis chuckled, shaking his head.

 

“Oh, I thought I was the knight here...”

 

Arthur could not avoid snorting at the joke, frame shaking with the cold, the sobs he still was trying to keep down and the sudden absurdity dawning in him.

Lewis gently held him... As he pushed away the thought of letting go... For tonight. Slowly moving to go back on deck.

But the air was humid... And Arthur did not have a clear mind... He was shaking with his confusing thoughts.

His foot stepped onto a bar to pull himself up...

Both their eyes widened as Arthur slipped, his feet losing their ground.

Lewis huffed as the blond screamed and fell, fingers gripping his hand for dear life as he kept him from going down, hanging.

 

“I got you...!”

 

“Ah-h!” Arthur could not avoid giving a quick fast glance at the water below “...Oh god, pull me up, UP!”

 

Lewis growled, teeth showing as he held Arthur's right arm.

He tried to pull him, but heard the blond let a pained wheeze, all his weight hanging from there.

His legs were kicking, Arthur letting another cry as he felt himself lower, Lewis' left hand letting go.

 

“...F-fuck! P-please, help me!”

 

He has changed his mind! Not like this! Too cold!

 

“Just give me your hand!”

 

Arthur hyperventilated as he hauled his left arm up, Lewis fast to grip it tightly.

The taller male groaned, strongly pulling, not letting go.

But he needed help.

Arthur's eyes cried as Lewis huffed, trying to sound calm.

 

“It's alright! I got you! J-just pull yourself upwards!”

 

Arthur nodded like a drill, his arms bending to pull himself up, Lewis grip not loosening in the slightly as he did so.

Lewis eyes flashed once he saw one of Arthur's foot reach the railing again.

The blond yelped as he was easily hauled over the railing, Lewis arms moving around him.

Arthur gasped for air as soon as he felt himself back over it, letting his weight fall with an scared breath, feeling his legs wobble.

Lewis yelped as he had to hold Arthur, the man almost fainting as he fell back on deck.

Amber eyes stared wide as he saw Lewis holding him, arms around his back, his frame over his, both their chests raising and falling quickly with adrenaline and shock.

Both gasped as they heard loud footsteps.

Men had heard the loud scream...

They soon halted besides them, seeing them.

 

“What's all this?!”

 

Lewis gulped and moved away as the men looked down of them... And he saw in their eyes the clear signs of suspicion. The blond was still breathing quickly and a literal shocked mess.

It pretty much looked like an assault... A robery or worse...

 

“Stand back! And don't move an inch!” Lewis stood fully, obeying firmly. “Fetch the master at arms!”

 

Arthur's eyes widened at those words.

 

“N-no! Hey, w-wai-”

 

He was cut off by one of the men as soon as he tried to stand to go in defense of Lewis, seeing him be kept away like a criminal.

 

“It's alright sir!”

 

“B-but-!”

 

He could do nothing as he saw officers quickly come down the stairs...

And between them...

Green eyes....

Markus had been looking for him... And it looked that for a while. He was accompanied by one of his henchmen...

Lewis flinched as everyone glared at him, an officer quick to put handcuffs on his wrists.

 

“This is unacceptable!”

 

Markus eyed him, approaching and seeing everything.

He leaned close to Lewis face, roaring.

 

“What made you think you could assault him, you filth?!”

 

“Markus!”

 

Arthur pushed away the men shielding him, snarling.

He growled as he saw Lewis stand calm and silent as he was shoved angrily.

 

“What do you think you were doing?!”

 

Arthur could see his possible murderer defending him... But for own interests...

Like if he were his property...

 

“Stop!" Green eyes blinked as Arthur pushed him off, amber eyes full of ire. "It was an accident, for fucks sake!”

 

The man glanced at the blond, eyes narrowing as he saw... Something different in them...

He gave Arthur a condescending look, baffled.

 

“...An accident?”

 

Arthur took a deep breath... Only having hate for him now...

But he pushed it down, not able to say anything about what he knew he would wish to do.

 

“It was!”

 

Lewis stood nervously as Arthur waved subtly his hand at him, leaning his head a little.

 

“Stupid of me, really...” He chuckled, shaking his head, voice almost growled. “I was looking over... And I slipped.”

 

All stood baffled as the blond raised his hands at his sides, shrugging with a faked embarrassed smile.

 

“I was looking over to see the propellers! But I slipped...!” He nodded his head to his savior, a tired faked smile. “But Lewis here saved me! And almost went over himself for my idiocy!”

 

Markus stood with his mouth slightly parted... Poker faced...

 

“...You... Wanted to see the propellers...”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“...”

 

One officer glared at Lewis more, raising an eyebrow.

  
“...Was that the way of it?”

 

Lewis raised a finger, still baffled.

But he quickly composed himself as Arthur gave him a long stare, brows down, almost rolling his eyes.

 

“...Y-yeah! That's pretty much how it went.”

 

Arthur smiled, seeing the officers slightly let go.

But he could see Markus and his guard dog still glare...

One gentleman, that had followed the commotion out of curiosity, laughed nearby.

 

“Well... The boy's a hero then!”

 

Lewis relaxed somewhat as the handcuffs were removed quickly, Arthur a man whose words would not be disputed, thanks to his standing.

But he still could be dragged along by another...

Arthur looked away as Markus snarled, faking concern once more.

 

“What gave you the idea of going for a walk at these hours... Let's get you inside.”

 

All halted as the curious man raised an eyebrow, coughing.

 

“One would think it would be rude to not thank such help!...”

 

Markus smiled... But growled slightly.

 

“...But of course...” He gave a little nod to his bodyguard, rolling his eyes. “Twenty should do...”

 

Arthur snarled, raising his eyebrows.

 

“That's all for saving my life, huh?...”

 

He knew... How he knew...

Twenty dollars... His worth. He still needed him to marry her...

Markus narrowed his eyes...

 

“...Arthur is displeased...” His sharp teeth showed as he smiled, voice amused... “What to do...”

 

He clapped his hands, a slight laugh.

 

“Oh... I know...!”

 

Lewis felt a shiver as Markus waltzed over to him, giving him an eerie glance...

His voice with a tone of mockery.

 

“Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow evening?... To regale our group with your heroic tale...”

 

Lewis pondered, eyes narrowing...

He would rather not...

But he caught a glance of amber eyes... And he knew now...

Always a horrible look in them when this man stood near...

 

“...Count me in.”

 

He did not like him any...

Less when he smiled. Now again as he glared...

 

“Good... Settled then...”

 

Arthur huffed as he heard Markus snort, at a distance from Lewis.

 

“This should be... Interesting...”

 

Arthur sighed loudly, giving a last grateful glance at Lewis before he was gently nudged to follow back inside.

Magenta eyes narrowed in worry. Seeing the blond spot an officer taking a cigarette nearby... And quickly snatching it for himself with an apologetic grumble.

Walking away...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, to clarify...  
> They have already made the "contract" or "document" or "deal", whatever you want to call it. The two companies are already "buddies"! Because they are going to marry.  
> But still separated in "money"... They just are not rivals. They won't steal away clients, if i'm making any sense.  
> Arthur is the heir of Lance... And so, he will have control of it all when he retires.  
> BUT, oh noes... An accident and he is dead!... Lance of course would feel simpathy for Arthur's widow and legally she would be the one to have it all. Legally.  
> Now, if Arthur, knowing this, rejects her... And this is known... It would be chaos and the two businness would be in economical war once more.  
> But if he just... Died before the wedding...  
> She would not heir anything. Not legally. Lance won't give shit, knowing him. He only trusts Arthur.  
> And the contract is made already... And it would be so problematic and rude to break it after such a loss!  
> Arthur feels he MUST go away.
> 
> Will he?... We will see.
> 
> Sorry if this is chaotic! I NEED to make the villains the worst jerks possible... (And because I feel Arthur is not a guy who would throw away his life only for depression. Not that being depressed it's not a perfect reason, but I write him stubborn and strong inside.)  
> I DUNNO, deal with the crazyness! There's romance and fluff and shit! I just want the lewvithur at the end!


	7. Chapter 7

 

Trapped...

Once more.

There was a strange tranquility even if he had almost killed himself minutes ago...

Locked away again... In his dim lighted and depressing room...

Sitting at his desk, staring at a mirror on the wall, one hand over his now messy hair... His eyes staring at tiredness, amber...

But they soon narrowed... Seeing the door creak open... And green reflect on the mirror... Behind him.

Arthur glared at his own reflection as Markus slowly walked towards the desk... Calmly leaning on it with a hand.

 

“...It is interesting...” The blond was not surprised as the next words were spat with laughter. “You slipped so suddenly...”

 

He leaned a little closer to him... Leaning as well his head with an eyebrow raised, tone mocking...

 

“And yet... He still had time to remove his jacket and shoes.”

 

Arthur remained silent, closing his eyes... Keeping his words inside...

He would not give him the knowledge that he had found out their little plan... Not yet.

Not when he could think of a better way to end it, or a way to prevent the murder...

He is safe... For now. They need him alive.

He knew from the way he was smiling... Faked concern...

His voice trailing...

 

“You have been melancholic...” Yet it was tainted with anger. “But it's no excuse for what you have tried to do...”

 

“...I think I drank too much...”

 

“Hm...” Markus glared, his eyes showing a faint warning. “...You are to marry my sister... I expect better... You should know better than to foolishly play around so carelessly.”

 

Arthur had to swallow his hate... As the other man displayed a box that he had carried below his arm.

Letting it calmly down on the desk.

Amber eyes filled with sorrow once more... As one of his hands slowly opened it...

Two golden gems glinting inside... On two black bracelets... Their surface bright as metal... Yet beautiful as stone, semitransparent... Golden lines trailing their sides.

 

“I was planning on giving you this... A good thing I noticed you were... Gone for a walk.”

 

Arthur knew what these were...

And he did not like it...

 

“A reminder... Of the feelings you should have for her.”

 

The blond sighed loudly, left hand reaching with doubt for one...

Under Markus' cold glare...

 

“...The golden stars...”

 

His hand did not tremble even if his mind screamed...

These expensive gems had been bought with the money of the two companies... As a gift.

Two.

Markus spoke firmly... His voice scolding.

 

“...Indeed... May they remind you of her.”

 

Arthur closed his eyes... Unable to do anything but clutch tightly the one he held...

And let it latch around his left wrist... With own will.

 

“...You are bound... After all.”

 

He will have to give the other one to her...

Their souls locked forever together. Each wearing one... As a sign of loyalty... And love.

That neither had.

But he must fake it.

Green eyes were fixed on him... As he nodded, surrendering.

The devil smiled... Standing... Taking the other bracelet back to the safe...

For it to be given to her...

At the right moment.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow I will be out of home. I will try to write while away (because it clears my mind), but I don't know if the update will be on monday. A lot of chaos right now IRL.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am using some deleted scenes from the movie.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Tuc7u9iaPo
> 
> You maybe will understand the title soon.

Ms. Pepper laughed as she sat reading a newspaper.

One eye slightly glancing to the benches, her three daughters listening to Lewis.

 

“And what will you do once we get to land, Lewis?”

 

The young man laughed silently, crossing his arms as the girl leaned over the bench, not having stopped asking questions for a long while. Neither of the three could hold back their curiosity, not even between the loud chatter around them, all the third class relaxing in this room inside.

He leaned his head, eyes looking up in thought.

 

“...Hm... I really don't know. It's a good question...” He smiled, waving the matter away. “I will be fine! I will find a job and make a living anywhere!”

 

Another of the sisters chuckled, grinning, proudly speaking up.

 

“We could adopt you!”

 

Lewis blinked as the other two clapped their hands, gasping and nodding wildly.

 

“Wha-”

 

He could only stare at them as they laughed, the taller one again leaning onto his shoulder.

 

“You could come with us! And help out parents in the restaurant they want to raise!”

“Yes, and keep on giving us those snacks you make in the kitchen!”

“Be our big brother!”

 

Lewis blushed, raising an eyebrow at them as he fumbled with his hands.

The three had grown fond of him in so little time...

 

“Girls, that-”

 

Luckily for him, he did not have to politely shut down their idea, not wanting to take more than given by the caring family.

For someone stepped down the stairs, slowly.

Ms. Pepper had lowered her newspaper as she saw the blond step doubtfully into the room, his amber eyes full of nervousness and yet hope.

Arthur grew even more nervous as he heard and saw the room go quiet, the third class blinking as they saw someone like him come here.

Not that it was forbidden... Like them going to his deck.

He wished he had other clothes as he coughed awkwardly, everyone staring at him. Albeit not rudely...

The three girls glanced back and forth between Arthur... Seeing a well dressed man, shining between them...

And Lewis. Completely frozen, sitting like a statue on his seat, not daring breathing as he saw Arthur spot him between the crowd.

Lewis did not move as the blond now halted in front of him, fidgeting nervously.

Until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Magenta eyes got out of his daze as one of the girls rolled her eyes at him, nodding for him to stand.

Arthur raised an eyebrow as Lewis stood with a small nervous heave, looking everywhere but at his eyes...

Where was that confidence he saw yesterday?... Now he looked... Shy.

 

“...Hello Lewis...”

 

“Hello again...”

 

Both their voices tangled with insecurity...

Arthur raised a hand to the back of his neck, averting his gaze.

 

“...May I speak with you?”

 

The taller man blinked, surprised and baffled.

Not having expected to see him until that dreaded dinner...

But Arthur had come to see him...

The blond had felt different this morning... Like if he had felt the sun after ages of darkness. He felt alive... He had not died as he had planned... A... A bad thought move. He could think of another way...

In any case... He had to thank the one that saved him of his idiocy.

Lewis stuttered slightly, hands fumbling again as he looked everywhere but at amber eyes.

He tried to compose himself as two sisters gave him a blank stare... The third laughing and moving her hands to tell him to go.

Arthur sighed as Lewis finally spoke again, seeming to regain his firmness from last night.

 

“Yes, of course.”

 

He reached for the jacket on his seat... Arthur smiling slightly as he was followed back upstairs, the other having understood with only a glance that he wished to talk alone.

The sisters slowly exchanged glances... Seeing the room grow loud again with chatter, as the two men left up the stairs.

Ms. Pepper had to tell them to stay quiet as they cackled with laughter.

 

* * *

 

“...I'm just hoping that things go alright, you know? Letting this ship take me wherever.”

 

Arthur nodded tiredly as Lewis talked, both walking along the first class deck. No one bothering them as the tall man stood at his side.

The blond had managed to get Lewis talking about himself... As he wondered what was he even doing.

Magenta eyes blinked calmly as they walked... Finally noticing the silence, and the fact that the other man had barely spoken...

 

“...Well... We have walked about a mile around this boat deck... Chattering how nice the weather is, compared to last night...” He leaned his head with a frown... Arthur sighing. “But that's not the reason why you came to talk to me, right?”

 

Magenta eyes narrowed as he saw Arthur take a deep breath... And suddenly try to speak formally.

 

“Mr.-”

 

“Lewis.” Arthur blinked as Lewis snorted slightly, raising a hand questioningly. “I reckon you said you were... Tired.”

 

Arthur nodded slowly, frowning.

 

“Lewis...” He took out one hand from one of his pockets, motioning to the other with a slight nod. “I wanted to thank you for what you did.”

 

Lewis smiled kindly, seeing the blond struggle with his words.

 

“Not only for pulling me back... But as well for your discretion. For rolling along with my idiocy.”

 

Lewis opened his mouth, eyes fixing at him for a moment, not seeing why should he be thanked...

But as he saw the look on amber eyes... The worry.

He thought better.

 

“...You're welcome.”

 

Arthur could only see care in those magenta eyes... No judgment.

And yet he still felt like the same fool and the same moron.

Lewis halted as Arthur snarled, raising his hands at his sides.

 

“Look...” Arthur gave him his back, voice tangling with bitterness. “I know what you are thinking. Poor little wealthy guy... What does he know about misery?”

 

Lewis groaned silently, laying one hand on a rope at his side, giving him a look.

 

“No at all.”

 

Arthur raised an eyebrow...Turning slowly as Lewis spoke firm.

Yet he did not show any anger in his eyes or voice...

 

“...That's not what I was thinking...” Arthur stood nervous as Lewis frowned... Meeting his fearful eyes. “I was thinking... What could have happened to this man to make him think he had no other way out?”

 

Lewis had nailed it... No other way...

Arthur shook his head, not knowing what to think or say.

 

“I...” What was he supposed to say to him?... Someone who had no idea of his situation? “It was everything. It was my whole world and all the people in it. The fucking inertia of my life!”

 

With the last words Arthur slumped with a huff onto the railing, glaring at the waves below.

Lewis leaned with him, listening as the blond let out his anger.

 

“Unable to do anything about it! Plunging ahead fast, almost powerless to stop it!”

 

Lewis blinked as Arthur growled, clenching his left fist up.

Seeing his sleeve slightly roll down... Exposing something glinting below it.

Arthur gasped as Lewis did, the taller male pointing at the beautiful bracelet.

 

“Whoa... Look at that thing...”

 

Arthur kept on glaring... This time at the golden and black handcuff... Wishing he could just get it off and throw it.

 

“...Don't remind me. Not looking forward to seeing the other one on her wrist.”

 

Lewis raised his gaze, his eyes filling with confusion for a moment.

Arthur ruffled his hair as he saw understanding slowly dawn on the other.

 

“...You are-”

 

“Yeah, yeah...” He shrugged, smiling angrily. “Betrothed... I have to wear this thing around... Don't look at it.”

 

Lewis gladly obeyed as Arthur hid it again under his sleeve, his eyes filling with dread.

 

“...You don't seem...”

 

“Happy?...” Arthur smiled, again not reaching his eyes. “I should be. Five hundred invitations have gone out! All of the most important society will be there. And all the while... I feel... I feel that I shouldn't feel like this!”

 

Arthur closed his eyes, letting it all out... Might as well as he had already told too much.

 

“Feeling that I'm standing in the middle of a crowd... Needing to scream... But shutting up, knowing no one must hear me!”

 

Lewis stared at him for a full minute... Seeing him shudder... Clench his teeth as he let himself lean backwards on the edge...

 

“...Do you love her?”

 

Arthur opened his eyes fully, hearing him.

Lewis crossed his arms as Arthur gave him a glare. His voice tangling with confused bitterness.

 

“...Excuse me?”

 

Magenta eyes only showed concern... Asking again. More firm and yet still kind...

 

“Do you love her?”

 

Arthur stood there... Mouth agape...

He soon stood tall, facing him with an offended huff.

 

“Rude! You have no reason to ask me that!”

 

Lewis raised an eyebrow, one hand raised in question.

 

“It's a reasonable question, seeing you so worried about it... You love her or not?”

 

Lewis felt something inside twist as Arthur snorted and chuckled sarcastically... And suddenly pull up his formal facade again...

 

“This is not a suitable conversation...”

 

Lewis did not let go so easily... Knowing this man had tried to kill himself for something... And it had to be a very good reason, now seeing how he was.

Stubborn.

 

“You are not going to even answer yourself, huh?”

 

Arthur was taken aback, his breath caught inside.

How dare he...

He does not know how these things work... This has nothing to do with love!

Lewis would be amused if he was not worried... For the blond easily lost his temper... Switching back and forth between manners.

 

“F-fuck this...” Arthur stepped a little away, raising a finger with an angry smile. “You don't know me, I don't know you. We are not talking about this, dude.”

 

Lewis sighed and looked away as the other pointed at him, amber eyes showing pure nervousness.

 

“Y-you are rude and... And...” Lewis stood calm as Arthur suddenly outstretched a hand, snarling. “A-and I'm leaving now!”

 

Lewis met his eyes poker faced, as Arthur smiled out of nervousness, shaking his hand with his.

 

“Lewis, it's been a pleasure, I wanted to thank you, and now I have thanked you-”

 

“And insulted me.”

 

“A-and you deserved it!”

 

“Right...”

 

“Right!”

 

Arthur kept shaking his hand...

Lewis looked down at it... Unable to avoid snorting.

 

“...I thought you were leaving.”

 

Arthur's breath wavered, out in a nervous fit as he saw his own hand.

Lewis took a deep breath as the blond let go angrily, eyebrows twitching as he almost pouted.

 

“Oh, I- I am!”

 

Lewis stood there with a smile as Arthur turned and stomped away angrily.

But amber eyes blinked, his lips parting slightly with a baffled look.

 

“Wait...” Lewis rolled his eyes as the other turned drastically, pointing at him. “I DON'T have to leave!”

 

Lewis crossed his arms as Arthur walked again at his side, rambling.

 

“This is my part of the ship! Y-you leave!”

 

Lewis seemed a little hurt... Arthur's expression softening slightly as Lewis voice came out shy again.

 

“...Who is being rude now? You led me here. I am taking a break of my job for it.”

 

Arthur looked everywhere but at magenta eyes, not finding words.

Knowing that Lewis only tried to understand...

But he must not.

 

“...Sorry.” He gave him his back, walking towards a hammock nearby. “J-just... Hang around if you want to. I...”

 

Arthur sat, giving a last glance to Lewis before reaching for his own jacket.

 

“If you excuse me...”  
  


The tall man blinked as Arthur gave a look that very well asked to be left alone... And then reached for something that he hid inside his black jacket.

He had to look away as he saw him take out a pencil... Eyebrow raised... Waiting for him to leave or look away.

Lewis blushed slightly, beginning to walk away slowly, to leave the man alone as he wished.

Arthur saw Lewis turn... Beginning to leave...

So he sighed... And opened his notebook.

Unaware... Of the hyperactive chaos that roamed nearby.

Lewis had gained some distance... Trying to push his worries away.

But his thoughts were interrupted once more.

He blinked as he saw once more a blue scarf...

Vivi smiled bright as she spotted an old purple jacket between the crowd, her eyes filling with glee. Not having expected to see Lewis here.

 

“Lew!”

 

The boy blushed red as she again quickly bounced over, smiling as always.

Now dressed acording to this place. 

Lewis could only stand baffled... Not having known that she was...

She was...

She was as beautiful.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

A good question.

What were they both doing here?...

 

“I-”

 

Vivi blinked, following quickly his gaze.

Spotting quickly the blond she had met...

Her blue eyes glinted as she looked up to the tall man, eyebrow raised.

Lewis blushed even more as she interrogated him with only a glance...

Arthur had calmed down slightly...

His hand holding tightly the pencil... His eyes fixed on the page...

From time to time looking around him... Drawing the passerbys...

He needed to vent... And this was what helped the most.

He smiled without realizing it... Glancing down again to his notebook. His hand moving without thought as he traced the outlines of his surroundings. The crowd... The sea... The deck...

He raised his gaze again, needing another glance.

The blue-

 

“Ah!” He jolted, almost dropping everything as he saw blue eyes glancing over his shoulder, her mouth agape. “V-vivi-?!”

 

She was unfazed as he almost fell down the hammock.

 

“I never saw someone draw like this!” Arthur gasped as she waved her hand at someone, calling. “Lewis, come see this!”

 

“W-wha-”

 

His amber eyes widened spotting the nervous man ahead, raising his hands with a worried frown.

 

“Vivi, he does not want to be bothered! Stop looking-”

 

She rolled her eyes, snatching the notebook from where it had fallen.

 

“Stop looking?! Have you seen it?! It's incredibly good!”

 

The blond was now red, still baffled, but now for the compliment.

 

“G-good?... It is not-”

 

Vivi gasped, seeing the blond try to criticize his own work.

 

“Arthur, this is exquisite work!”

 

She kept on glancing at sketches, every single one detailed as a portrait.

Lewis eyes filled with sadness as amber eyes did, Arthur's voice growing quiet.

 

“...They did not think much of it anywhere...”

 

Arthur sat up slowly, out of his shock...

Vivi blinked, stopping looking for the scolding look Lewis was giving her.

She slowly returned it to Arthur, smiling sadly as she sighed, reminding herself that even if she had chatted with the blond before, she had no right to be nosy.

To both their surprise... Arthur took the notebook back... But did not hide it away.

The blond sighed as he twirled slightly his pencil...

Vivi sat at his side, leaning her head to a side, noting how he was not angrily shouting her away.

 

“I would think someone around here... Would like...”

 

Arthur smiled sadly, giving her a look.

He slowly reached for a few pages, Vivi's eyes glinting as she saw the drawing of a cute paw-less hamster.

Even Lewis approached shyly as Arthur snorted sadly.

 

“No one likes a drawing of...” He looked up, almost growling. “What did they call Galy?... Oh yeah... A rat.”  
  


She frowned... Finding the rodent almost alive in this drawing...

SHe could not avoid meeting amber eyes... And feel outraged with their doubt.

She doubtfully turned a few sketches more, all from people seeming to do their thing, unaware of being drawn.

 

“I do! And these?... Are these drawn from life?”

 

Lewis crossed his arms, seeing every single one. All drawings receiving a frown from the blond.

 

“Hmm... Not good or outstanding enough. All are things I have seen.”

 

They could only stare with pure wonder as something seemed to glint in amber eyes... Something in him opening up, lost in his thoughts.

 

“This lady...” His hand brushed a drawing... A woman clad in heavy jewelry, looking with a glare... “She used to go to this bar every night. Always there, when I could sneak away from the meetings or work... Wearing the most expensive things she owned... I wonder what she waited for.”

 

Lewis whistled...

 

“...You sure have a gift...”

 

Vivi smiled up at him, laughing.

 

“He does!”

 

Arthur finally blinked... Slowly muttering something under his breath as he he realized he had lost himself again.

To these two. That seemed to know each other well... And he for some reason had been kept on meeting along the days.

He stuttered, face red.

 

“I- I-” Arthur closed his eyes, whispering with embarrasment. "...T-thanks..."

 

Lewis eyes narrowed with pure wonder...

Seeing Arthur blush and look away with a faint nervous smile as she kept on praising him.

Arthur could not avoid feel his heart beat with the kind words... That he did not know how to acknowledge...

Lewis saw him well... Before... And right now.

He had a passion for life... For work... For everything surrounding him...

He did not want to jump...

He could only wonder...

Why he almost did?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if I should just skip all this and sink it already.


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur felt his heart pound as he sat near the other two...

Now chatting and smiling near him... For a long while.

He eventually got out of his confused daze, blinking.

The other two did as well as the blond spoke with a trace of insecurity... Again, an insecurity that he had seemed to lose after some minutes with them.

 

“...What time it is?”

 

Vivi quickly moved her sleeve, a watch there.

 

“Uhm... About five o'clock, a perfect time for a snack or-”

 

She gasped as both Arthur and Lewis stood nervously, before she could end.

Both cursing.

 

“Fuck...”

“Shit.”

 

She sat there baffled as Arthur began to excuse himself, Lewis doing the same.

 

“I must go back with my... Acquaintances.”

“Sorry, I should be working!”

 

Vivi pouted as they exchanged glances... Amber and magenta eyes meeting for a full minute.

The blond did not really wish to return with those other two... But he had two, or they would seek him.

Arthur bowed his head... And began to walk away, hiding his notebook.

Lewis gave them one last glance, a slight wave to Vivi... Before running away, having told Ms. Pepper he would be there soon. He had not expected to... To hang around for so long.

Vivi sighed, tucking at her scarf...

Now bored.

She could get Mystery from her room... And go for a walk... Another one.

Another endless walk with only Mystery to talk to... No laughter but her own.

Or...

She stood... Deciding that indeed, it was a good time for a snack...

 

* * *

 

She stepped into the big dinning room.

Her blue eyes glinted... As she saw the group of women chat at one table.

She was not surprised when they saw her approach... And stood to leave with faked smiles.

Vivi smiled proudly, head high as the women coughed as they left, looking down on her.

She did not care.

She sat calmly at a table, patting slightly her long dress and nudging her scarf in the perfect angle.

Waiting for a waiter to take her order.

As she waited, Lewis brushed his forehead with one hand, finally doing in record time the dishes.

Ms. Pepper raised an eyebrow at him, speaking in her calm way as always.

 

“...I could on my own.”

 

“But I told you I would be here sooner.” He glanced around, seeking more he could do. “Are there any orders that need-”

 

The woman nodded, at this hour, in charge of the dinning room's kitchen.

 

“The group of women have left.” She could see through the doors. “But I see another one. Go ask her order.”

 

She was more commanding than her husband. Not doubting to use Lewis' help.

The boy could do anything. And without being charged into an specific job, he could really do whatever was needed.

The tall boy gave a nod, dusting his clothes to check they were impolite. As always, even with work, they were. The waiter suit that they lend him looked like it had never been used.

Ms. Pepper smiled and turned to the fridges to make count of the supplies, as Lewis stepped out the door.

He looked first at the now empty table, the cups of tea forgotten there. He sighed, seeing some plates still hold some food, a half eaten piece of cake...

He was unaware of the woman now blinking at a nearby table, focused on his task.

Vivi's lips went up in a hussy smile, her head leaning onto her hand as she looked at Lewis, the boy hurrying to take the cups and plates back to the kitchen...

And quickly coming back, looking down at a small notebook, aproaching her side to take her order...

Too focused on the task at hand to look at her.

 

“How can I be of help, miss?”

 

She laughed silently, raising an eyebrow.

Lewis blinking as her voice echoed jokingly.

 

“Well, now that I know you work in this kitchen and not in the second-class one as I thought... I think I will wish to visit this place more often! I can't help myself!”

 

Lewis face had no price...

His face totally red as he stood mouth agape, finally looking down at her.

 

“...V-vivi?”

 

She nodded, leaning her head with a pout.

 

“What? Didn't you realize my true boring standing just an hour ago?”

 

He did not know exactly how to act right now, a nervous mess.

 

“Y-yes?... But-” He did not think much about it. Still he was every time surprised of seeing her, no matter the way. “I- I...”

 

He coughed, looking down at his hands, clutching the note tightly.

His voice suddenly respectful.

 

“W-what will you wish to take for-”

 

She groaned, making him halt as she gave him a tired look.

 

“...You too?...” She grinned, shaking her head. “I thought I made a better impression... I thought I could be myself with you.”  
  


Lewis pondered, looking at her. Her face sad... Her voice disappointed...

She listened as he leaned closer, whispering kindly.

 

“...Y-you can... I just...” He shook his head, smiling. “I'm working. I have to be polite. What do you want me to bring you, Vivi?”

 

She beamed, seeing in his eyes only kindness and no a trace of faked care.

Lewis laughed silently and hurried to note her order, which she asked proudly.

 

“The best thing you can bring me!”

 

He nodded firmly with a grin, looking at her as he only doodled on the note with a blush.

 

“But of course. I will do my best.”

 

She could only laugh as she saw him walk back to the kitchen, smiling back at her over his shoulder.

Vivi waited patiently as two other men discussed nearby.

Mr. Ismay asked as the captain looked baffled at him, listening.

 

“You've not lit the last four boilers yet?”

 

“No, I don't see the need.” The captain sat serious, not liking the look on the others face. “We are making excellent time.”

 

He wanted to groan as Ismay leaned close, stating firmly his demands.

 

“The press knows the size of Titanic... Now, I want them to marvel at her speed! We must give them something new to print. This maiden voyage must make headlines.”

 

The old captain sighed, trying to sound reasonable.

 

“Mr. Ismay... I would prefer not to push the engines until they have properly run in.”

 

The other man's eyes narrowed, voice slightly mocking...

 

“...Of course... I'm just a passenger... I will let the officers decide what's best... But what a glorious end to your final crossing, if we were to New York sooner than expected...”

 

He smiled as he saw doubt glint in the captain's eyes...

Vivi had her ear on the conversation, bored...

Until she heard footsteps.

She smiled bright again as she saw Lewis do, a small plate on his hand.

He gently bowed as he laid it on the table, jokingly speaking.

 

“Here it is, mam! The best I could do!”

 

She raised an eyebrow at the selection of words.

Lewis grinned slightly as she looked back and forth between him and the delicious looking cake.

 

“...You made it?”

 

He nodded, shrugging with a shy stance, fumbling with his hands.

 

“I can multitask. I give hand from time to time...” He leaned a little, Vivi laughing as he joked. “When the others are to lazy to work...! Only me and the headmasters take seriously the job... Strange, considering how well paid they all are...”

 

Vivi frowned, a question raising.

 

“...You are not paid? Wha-”

 

He rose his hands, looking around nervously.

 

“Shh!...” He motioned to the plate, nervous. “J-just tell me if you like it, alright?”

 

She shrugged, not pushing the matter for now.

He fidgeted as she quickly took a first bite...

A moment of silence as she blinked, no expression on her face.

 

“...Huh...” He began to frown, fearful. “Is it not-?”

 

“It's delicious!”

 

He flinched slightly as her loud expression startled a few tables.

But he smiled anyway, seeing her eyes fill with glee.

She liked it...

 

* * *

 

Here they stood...

Both leaned onto the railing, Vivi rambling as she smiled, telling Lewis all about her. For he had a break before dinner... And she had nothing better to do. And she would proudly admit that she loved his company, the man always listening and barely fazed by her doings. Barely, key word barely.

He did not judge her for a single moment as she told him of her life.

 

“I kind of always roam, you know?” She swayed, remembering well. “I was born in Japan... Not much money in my pockets... I decided to travel! ...Not that I had another option.”  
  


He smiled as she did, proudly telling him how she ended like this.

 

“Back at home, I worked making clothes! Very cheap ones.” She looked at the sunset, as always leaning impossibly close to the water. “But then I moved to America... At first, I sold my clothes as always... But some designs... Some were designed with my own style. Not seen before in the states it seems. They took the attention of the snobbish bunch... And soon I found myself selling them my clothes! I just had to raise the price, they could pay for it! Now I bet they would wish they did not demand them. New money! One of them!”

 

Such an interesting girl...

 

“...You are so inspiring, Vivi... I wish I could be like you.”

 

She gave him a look, snorting.

 

“Are you not heading out for the horizon as I did? You don't know where you will end! Just like me time ago! But I wish I was not between these fools now...”

 

He nodded, thinking.

He would never have the same will. She is surely more stubborn and energetic.

 

“...Would not stand all you have to, though. I could not give away my freedom...”  
  


She huffed, crossing her arms.

 

“Oh! I have NOT given away my freedom entirely!”

 

He laughed as she boasted, slamming a hand on her chest.

 

“I still drink cheap beer when I'm away from those fools! I can behave as I please, I can stand their glares! Ride a roller coaster until I throw up!” She nudged him with an elbow, winking. “Say what, now that I can afford it, I will grab some horses and ride along the beach! None of that sidesaddle stuff I have been told to try!”

 

“...You mean you ride with one leg at each side?”

 

“Of course, that's the proper way! What, can't I?”

 

Of course she can... He had not questioned it.

 

“Yeah, you can. I'm just saying that I don't know how it really woks. Never have gone on horse.”

 

She laughed loudly, leaning even more onto his shoulder, making him blush.

 

“Oh boy... I will teach you then! To ride like a man like I do!”

 

“...And not as a woman?”

 

He barely contained his laugh as she proudly stood, raising an eyebrow.

 

“I'm a woman! And I can chew on tobacco better than a man! And spit more!”

 

“Ew...”

 

“What? You have never spat?!”

 

“No thanks...”

 

“I'll show you!” Lewis yelped as she grabbed his arm, pulling. “Lets do it!”

 

“Wha- Vivi?! No!”

 

“Come on!”

 

“No wait! I could stain my clothes and-”

 

“Oh my god, Lew... Are you serious?”

 

“Yes! I couldn't possibly think of-”

 

He could not end, she had already hauled it towards a railing, both now standing in front of it, the waters below.

She raised a finger, face going serious. Voice firm.

 

“Watch closely!”

 

Lewis grimaced as she took a deep breath...

And literally spat.

 

“Urghhh. That's awful!”

 

She was unfazed by his disgust.

 

“Your turn!”

 

Lewis shook his head, face red.

She rolled her eyes.

 

“...The boy is scared of dirtying his clothes... I thought I was the girl here.”

 

He pouted, eyes glinting with pride.

With an annoyed breath... He leaned.

Vivi stood poker faced as he merely let out a huff and a pathetic attempt at it...

 

“...That was pitiful...” She bounced on place, taunting him. “Get some leverage to it! Use your arms! Arc you neck...” Lewis winced again as she did it once more, easily... “See the range?!”

 

“...I wish I did not...”

 

“Okay, go! Try, try!”

 

He looked at her for a full minute...

He lost his self restrain as she taunted him with her eyebrows.

As they had their silly duel...

A couple walked through the deck.

The blond kept on staring at the ground as he followed Gwen... As always obligated to it... At certain hours.

He would wish to be elsewhere...

Heck, even the stern...

But he had to fake being clueless, if he wished to have a chance of avoiding the murder once he arrives at land... They won't suspect he is at guard...

So he kept on spending time with her... Politely obliging to her tiring chatter and mockery... And faked lack of blood lust...

He had seen the glint in her eyes when she saw the bracelet on his wrist... The damn-

He blinked, hearing a voice that cut off his thoughts.

 

“That was better! You got to work on it, Lewlew!”

 

Arthur's eyes opened fully as she saw the two nearby... Leaning over the railing.

Red eyes narrowed as she saw blue again... And the glint in amber eyes.

Arthur snorted slightly as he saw Lewis... Foolishly trying to spit... And of course failing.

Both arguing.

 

“I still don't like it, Vivi!”

 

“Well, if you did right...! You gotta-”

 

She halted as Lewis poked her shoulder, his eyes wide.

She gulped, slowly turning to glance behind them and see what got Lewis to blush even more.

She smiled nervously as she saw a blond giving them a look, amused.

Vivi waved a hand, chuckling as Lewis stood frozen with a dumb look.

 

“...Hey, Arthur...!”

 

The blond smiled, glad to see them again, even if he would never admit it.

 

“Hello guys, what the h-” He halted, looking away as red eyes pierced him. “...Glad to see you around here, Vivian... Lewis...”

 

Lewis frowned as the tall woman averted her smiling glare off Arthur... To focus on him instead.

A shiver ran down Lewis spine, knowing why the grumpy blond could so easily feel intimidated... And easily push away the easiness he had found before around them.

Gwen spoke, proudly, looking down on them even if Lewis was taller.

 

“So... This is the man I heard saved you, Arthur?...”

 

Arthur nodded, smiling nervously.

 

“...Y-yes. He-”

 

He was cut off, his words always dismissed.

 

“A... Pleasure to meet the one who stopped your silly fall.”

 

Lewis frowned as she mocked her betrothed... So harshly and yet gleefully.

Vivi had heard chatter between the crowd before... Everyone talking about a kind of incident...

She now stood confused... Gwen giving Lewis a look she could not discern.

But Arthur knew... She was looking at him like he were an insect.

A sound broke the awkward silence.

All turned around as a horn blew, loudly.

Vivi laughed nervously, glad to have a matter to break the strange meeting.

 

“Why do they have to announce dinner like a damn cavalry charge, huh?...”

 

Arthur met magenta and blue eyes...

Knowing the two would be with him soon, in that dinning room... He did not know if he liked the idea or feared it.

He slowly turned to face Gwen... Hating to expose her more than necessary to the two he know cared about, somehow.

He spoke bitterly, and tiredly, not escaping Lewis eyes...

 

“Shall we go dress, Gwen?...”

 

Her red eyes moved to lay on him... Never failing to make him feel small...

 

“...Of course.”

 

She turned gracefully, her long white and red dress folowing behind her, giving a last unreadable look to the other two...

Especially to Vivi...

Arthur sighed, halting for a moment.

Smiling apologetically.

 

“...See you guys in a few minutes...”

 

He then followed her... As always.

Leaving Lewis staring at his back as he left... Worried again.

Unaware as Vivi snapped her fingers in front of him.

 

“Lew?”  
  


He finally blinked down at her as she called once more.

 

“Lewis!”

 

“Huh?...”

 

She gave him a look full of worry, confusion in her eyes.

 

“...You... You are going to have dinner... There?!”

 

“...Y-yeah?”

 

They both stood there, both dawning in the words...

She slowly spoke... Words trailing, dreadful.

 

“...Do you have the slightest idea of what you're doing, Lew?...”

 

“...N-not really...”

 

Figures...

 

“...You are about to go into a snake pit, you know...”

 

She looked him over, circling him, and only making him blush even more.

 

“What in heavens are you planning to wear?”

 

He slowly raised his hands to his sides... Motioning to his everyday clothes...

She stopped her steps... Her face poker faced...

 

“...Your clothes are nice... But they will still eat you up... And leave you in shreds with their words.” Lewis gasped as she grabbed his arm again, pulling. “Come on, I'm not letting them mock you!”

 

“Wha-”

 

“Follow me!”

 

He stuttered as she dragged him... Heading straight for her chambers.

 

 

* * *

 

Lewis blushed for the hundredth time.

He fidgeted as he stood in her room, Vivi behind him, tucking the black suit he now wore.

 

“I was right!” Magenta eyes fixed on the mirror... Seeing himself dressed as nice as ever... “I knew this suit would fit you perfectly!”

 

She stepped away as Lewis glanced in a daze at his reflection...

A beautiful black suit... The most elegant one he had ever seen. To top it all up, a magenta tie on his chest...

He stood tall, arms and legs moving as he glanced at his figure.

Vivi smiled bright, looking him over as well.

 

“One must be always prepared to show the merchandise... I always carry one suit along. Only one needed to amaze the crowd!”

 

And amaze he will!

Lewis hands slowly raised to the tie... His face pure wonder as he tucked at it.

His voice a mere whisper.

 

“...Thank you Vivi...”

 

“Ha! Thanks!” She wiggled her eyebrows, crossing her arms at him. “More like I'm the one to thank you! You shine like a new penny!”

 

She cackled as Lewis gave her a knowing glance, now used to her taunts.

But her laugh faded, her face suddenly serious.

 

“Now... You are ready to go to the dinner...” Lewis frowned as she sat on a chair, questioning him with her eyes and voice. “We have enough time... To talk.”

 

Lewis expected a mile away the words.

He closed his eyes and sighed as they echoed.

 

“...I have heard the gossips... About a man of lower class invited for... Saving the life of another...” She raised an eyebrow, hands clasped together. “It was you. Both?”

 

Her worry increased as Lewis nodded tiredly.

He tried to explain.

 

“...Arthur slipped and I-”

 

“Slipped, huh?” Lewis gulped, seeing her eyes narrow. “Sure... Seeing the propellers, right?...”

 

Lewis took a deep breath... Knowing her mind could not be fooled. Her thoughts always wild. Always wondering...

With a single look at worried magenta eyes... She knew.

 

“...Why did he?...”

 

She had seen the melancholic look in amber eyes as well...

In every meeting she had with the blond.

She shared Lewis' fear... As he spoke.

 

“...I don't know.”

 

Both fell silent...

Wondering why.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing, I make my research, and if you wonder:  
> If you think, that making Markus be the one that suplied the steel for the ship is a stretch, a simple way for me to make him more at fault...  
> I will say in my defense that in the movie, Cal, the one Markus would be, indeed has a steel tycoon. And provided the metals for the ship.
> 
> (I do make mistakes, any historical/fictional(movie) inacuracies told in comments will be thanked and fixed)

 

Her eyes filled with pride as the doors opened for them.

Lewis tried to stay calm as the man at the door bowed, speaking respectfully.

 

“Good evening, sir.”

 

The suit really made him look like a wealthy man...

Lewis did not know how to feel about it.

But he pushed the thought away as Vivi nudged him gently, smiling for him to go ahead into this luxurious hall.

Magenta eyes filled with wonder... Glinting with the light all around.

Vivi chuckled as he leaned a little, glancing down the railing, a huge stairwell nearby, the hall a big room that led to multiple floors. Below... The big dinning salon. One he had seen sometimes in work.

But never this hall... The stairs full of detail on their wood, a huge glassy dome above, even the ground shining...

He could only lean his head at the engraved clock in the wooden wall, Vivi not seeming impressed at all.

She began to go down the stairs, sure of herself as Lewis looked all around.

Wondering where his hosts where...

Especially Arthur.

Vivi sighed, seeing well below the firmness he was faking as they reached to lower floor, standing besides the stairs. He had really no idea.

He blinked as she nudged his arm, giving him a look.

 

“...Watch.”

 

He did as she left his side, smiling for a second back at him.

Then approaching another couple passing by, her manners suddenly the most refined.

Lewis stared nervously as she greeted them formally, only he catching the exaggerated moves... Her eyes glinting and subtly looking back at him as she spoke.

Lewis eyes narrowed with a serious face, mimicking her for a moment, knowing she was trying to calm him by showing how he should greet. Paying close attention to the man she was talking to.

He pulled one arm behind his back, standing even more tall, his pose more elegant.

He thanked her mentally as she kept talking, now having to keep herself for a minute in the conversation.

Lewis blinked, looking up to the stairs as he heard a voice... That he wished he did not remember.

 

“There are several thousand tons of our steel in this very ship...”

 

Lewis took a deep breath...

Seeing Markus grin... Walking down the stairs as he held his sister's arm, like everyone did around with the ladies.

 

“In which part exactly?... You never told me. I would like to know how much money it gave us.”

 

“All the right parts of course, sister.”

 

Lewis huffed silently, taking a step forward to greet the one who invited him here.

He made a slight move to raise a hand in greeting, as he had seen.

But he blinked and lowered his hand, the two siblings walking right past him down the stairs, giving him his back.

Keeping on talking of only their interests...

 

“Anyway, where's Arthur?”

 

“He's coming along. Always lagging behind...”

 

Above... Amber eyes rolled...

Having seen them ignore Lewis... And instead approach and greet a countess.

He walked down the stairs near the clock, a snort escaping him as he saw Lewis look down at his hand, nodding as if trying to reassure himself he did nothing wrong.

Vivi was the first to see the blond.

She smiled as Arthur gave her a slight nod in greeting, seeing her trying to end the conversation she was in.

Lewis finally turned.

Both amber and magenta eyes fixed on one another... Arthur walking down the stairs surely as Lewis approached formally.

The blond rolled his eyes as Lewis outstretched a hand.

Arthur shook it, but raised an eyebrow, laughing with the greeting. For he could see the faint joking smile on Lewis' lips... Not really meaning this behavior.

He could not avoid looking at the detailed black suit...

 

“So, she could not resist giving you a few pointers, huh?”

 

Both smiled with knowing glances as Vivi waltzed towards them, chuckling.

 

“He had the manners already. I only gave him the nice suit...”

 

Arthur had come to enjoy the taunts of Vivi... For when they were not directed at him, they were directed at Lewis, never failing to make the tall man react in a funny way.

Of course, both the blond and the bluenette snorted silently as Lewis coughed, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Arthur shook his head, meeting their eyes, voice slightly tired.

 

“I'm... Glad you are here. ...I appreciate having someone to talk without all the... Stupid formality.”

 

Vivi grinned, swatting at her blue scarf proudly.

Suddenly laying her hand on her hip, a snobbish faked pose.

 

“Oh, I don't know what are you talking about Mr. Kingsman! I'm the personification of grace and excellence! I would never speak in such way!”

 

Lewis smiled as Arthur leaned a little, whispering at her with the same tone.

Both of them had met before... And with the meeting involving the drawings... They had soon found out a shared spite for their standing.

 

“Is that so?... Then you might enjoy talking with my fiancee and his... Well mannered brother! They sure love to dispose of any ill words!...”

 

Speaking of which...

The three turned slightly to look at the doors nearby...

The two siblings still talking.

Arthur raised a finger at Vivi and Lewis, his eyes speaking for him as he pointed to them.

The other two stood near, as the blond stepped down the last step and approached, then coughed loudly behind Markus.

Green eyes blinked, the man turning as he heard Arthur speak... Almost mockingly.

 

“Markus...” Amber eyes narrowed with a smile at his sister as well. “Gwen...”

 

Lewis stood tall at Arthur's side as he motioned a hand at him, reminding them.

 

“Surely you remember Lewis?...”

 

Vivi kept her smile... Hardly, as Markus let out a faked gasp with a grin, hand raising to his chest.

 

“Lewis!...” Lewis face was calm as green and red eyes looked him all over... “It's amazing!... You could almost pass as a gentleman!”

 

The trio caught well the mockery.

Arthur glared at Markus with his usual smile, voice almost growled.

 

“Almost...”

 

He had to contain himself... Hating that he mocked him... But more that he mocked others.

As he did without a blink right now. His sharp teeth showing as he spoke while turning and leading Gwen away.

 

“Extraordinary, really.”

 

Lewis had to raise his hands at his sides, laying them on two shoulders.

Seeing the blond's and bluenette's lips quiver, teeth clenched hard...

Almost losing their polite smiles...

 

* * *

The stairs led down to the lower floor, another hall, smaller.

Big openings at its sides, leading to two small rooms at each side. Small tables were to relax at, a reasonable sized crowd of people chattering as they walked down the steps.

There were two doors in each one, finally leading to the big dinning salon, where they would soon walk in.

But they could not avoid halting slightly... Seeing everybody slack around in mindless chatter...

They were not really wishing to go into that salon either... To sit at a table with the siblings and these strangers that pretended to know everything.

Arthur and Vivi sighed, Lewis blinking as they glanced around.

Both of them leaning to whisper, sharing their mockery... Not ashamed of it, for they were usually shamed by all these people.

 

“...There's the countess of Rothes...”

 

Lewis did not understand anything as Vivi nodded knowingly, containing a laugh at Arthur's words... A mere pointer at the countess and she found something funny.

Lewis was even more baffled at the bluenette nudged Arthur's arm, both looking over their shoulders as she huffed.

 

“And that's John Jacob Astor...” They gave Lewis a look, smiling apologetically, knowing he was clueless. Clarifying. “...The richest man in the ship.”

 

Magenta eyes fixed on the man as Vivi spoke again with a whisper, continuing to speak with the blond.

Both smiling as they found the doings of nobility amusing...

 

“...His little wife there... Seems to be in a delicate condition, huh?”

 

“Yeah... And trying to hide it. I don't know why it has to be such a scandal...”

 

Lewis noted how the woman's belly was...

She looked pregnant.

Arthur and Vivi seemed more annoyed at the fact that she wanted to hide it... Instead of why the crowd was, shocked that she was.

They understood well these people... Even if they did not deep inside.

Arthur snorted as Vivi leaned on his shoulder, pointing subtly, both rolling along. Losing themselves in a moment where they found another who understood their beliefs, someone that wished to be away from all this nonsense...

Lewis could only fumble with his hands as the duo kept on laughing silently, keeping themselves close as they spoke of all the people around...

Blue eyes looked up at magenta, and eyebrow raised as Arthur crossed his arms.

 

“...Even if they show themselves so worthy and proud... They all hide their rotten sides.”

 

The blond seemed to look away at that, his eyes narrowing for a moment.

Neither Vivi or Lewis noticed.

He hid it as Vivi's voice gained her loud tone again.

They both blushed as she threw her arms around theirs, standing between them as she beamed.

 

“Care to escort a lady to dinner, boys?”

 

Arthur was the first to calm himself, his face regaining his sassy look.

 

“If you let go of my arm to find one, of course!”

 

Lewis chuckled as Arthur snorted at her pout.

Both yelped slightly as she pulled at them, instead of them leading, she was the one to step forward.

Surely and with grace.

Something Lewis wished for as they stepped through the door to the dinning salon...

Arthur raised an eyebrow... His face serious again as he saw Lewis take deep breaths.

Magenta eyes looked down as Arthur spoke quietly... His tone kind and reassuring.

 

“There is nothing much in their minds, Lewis... Remember, they love money...” Arthur closed his eyes and sighed as Lewis looked forward again, more sure of himself with Arthur's words. “Just... Pretend like you own a gold mine and you're in the club...”

 

Lewis would have been surely nervous...

He was.

But he never faltered as they greeted strangers... All questioning.

With him standing near Arthur and Vivi... And with them always seizing the conversations for his sake... Everyone assumed he was one of them...

Heir to a railroad fortune, perhaps... New money they suspected... But still one of the club... Like Vivi.

He would have easily avoided any mockery... His looks astonishing... His stance firm...

But the siblings knew better...

As they finally were all seated...

Gwen chuckled... Her red eyes raising with amusement to glance at Lewis...

Her voice... As always not on tune with her vile...

 

“Tell us about the accommodations in third-class, Lewis... I heard they are pretty good in this ship.”

 

Vivi did not miss how the blond seated at her side clenched his fists... Closing his eyes to not glare at his fiancee.

Lewis luckily did not show any anger on his face, actually smiling as he asnwered.

 

“The best I have seen, miss...” Arthur opened his eyes, Lewis leaning his head with a smile. “...No rats there.”

 

The people seated laughed... Not getting the hidden taunt.

Arthur and Vivi smiled slightly, seeing him taking well the situation.

Even if Markus kept on hammering the matter...

 

“Lewis here is joining us." His green eyes narrowed... Moving to lay on the blond near him. "For he has been of assistance to clumsy Arthur here...”

 

The blond wished he could stand and leave...

But he would not dare to leave Lewis alone with this bastard.

To his surprise...

 

“Clumsy...” Amber eyes blinked as Vivi took a sip of her drink, her eyes full of knowledge. “I would think otherwise... Seeing his work.”

 

Arthur raised his gaze, giving her a baffled look. Wondering why in heavens would she speak of that.

He was even more nervous as Lewis' voice echoed as well.

 

“He is quite a fine artist, from my humble opinion. Kind enough to let us see some of his work.”

 

The blond laid a hand on the table, his lips moving subtly, the word silent as he glared softly.

 

“ _Guys?!...”_

 

Lewis and Vivi exchanged smiles, internally praising their words.

No chance they would allow more humiliation on him by the siblings.

Always unending.

 

“I differ somewhat in the definition of fine art...”

 

Markus did not even blink as he took some caviar, smiling all the way as he criticized Arthur's work.

Vivi was going to retort... Until a small nudge was given to her side.

Arthur's eyes looked at her sideways. A look that said to NOT say anything more.

For fucks sake, they are supposed to shield Lewis. He deals with this shit every day.

He relaxed somewhat as she pouted subtly, letting it go.

Arthur looked down at all the forks and spoons laid besides his plate...

His eyes opening wide as he thought Lewis would be confused, and then mocked.

But his surprise came when he raised his gaze... And saw him easily nudging the correct one to use for the food now being served... His magenta eyes winking at him, to tell him to not worry...

Arthur sat baffled as Vivi spoke proudly, seeing the blond confused.

 

“...Lewis here is quite a master of his own art as well...”

 

The tall man blushed without losing his smile, Vivi obviously referring to his cooking.

Arthur seemed to understand... Knowing for a fact that Lewis helped in the kitchens when he wanted... Not really obligated to. He would not be here if not.

Lewis frowned as a waiter leaned at his side...

 

“How do you take your caviar, sir?”

 

Lewis raised a hand politely, refusing.

 

“No caviar for me, thanks... I don't like it much.”

 

The blond on the other hand... Could not help himself, Vivi rolling her eyes as he saw his amber eyes glint.

The dinner was not being what Gwen expected...

Her brother had told her this man was simple scum... No manners nor worth...

Yet... It seemed like he was being well behaved, his clothes even more outstanding than theirs...

She could not avoid giving Vivi a look...

She was obviously behind it...

She had expected fun chatter, something to look down upon and criticize...

She was disappointed...

 

“Where exactly do you live, Lewis?...”

 

Here it goes again.

Arthur had not liked her fiancee before knowing the truth... Hating her hateful behavior... And yet he reminded himself to give her a chance... Thinking the arranged marriage was something normal in society, that with time... He could end up understanding...

Now he had only disgust for her... Seeing no redeeming value... He will never be happy with her.

Ignoring the fact that he would be pretty much dead anyway...

He did not have to intervene now thought... Lewis answered again with pure calmness.

 

“Well, right now, my address is the RMS Titanic. And after that, god knows.”

 

“And how is it you have the means to travel?”

 

She is sure seeking angering him... She is asking everything she can, to try to set Lewis off of his coolness... To make a weak point in his firmness, which to seize and humiliate him...

She yearns to be in control... To stand taller.

Lewis did not let her.

 

“I work my way from place to place. Everything I can do to help. I won my stay at Titanic by luck, but I'm paying it with hard work. I am lucky, I guess.”

 

A man cheered nearby, nodding as his mustache twitched.

 

“Life's a game of luck!”

 

Markus huffed, wine glass in hand.

 

“A real man makes his own luck, right, Lewis?”

 

Lewis nodded slowly... His eyes not averting from green... Not letting him impose himself.

Gwen tried a last stab at his golden and willful heart.

 

“And you find that sort of rootless existence appealing, do you?”

 

Gwen was surprised as Arthur was the one to speak.

Loudly... For the first time.

 

“Gwen... Some people know to appreciate what they got, everything they have and need... Air in their lungs and little things to work with... Being it dishes... Or blank papers.”

 

Freedom he did not have...

Arthur's frown softened slightly, Lewis' soft voice reaching him once more.

His words... His own wishes...

 

“...Love to wake up in the morning... Not knowing what's going to happen...”

 

Vivi smiled as well... Her blue eyes shining as she finished...

 

“...Or who are you going to meet... Where you may wind up.”

 

The trio laughed, Arthur sadly... Closing their eyes for a second...

Before opening them... And raising their glasses as if reading each others minds...

Eyes fixed on each other.

Lewis grinned as Arthur and Vivi watched... Him the one to toast first.

 

“Here I am... In the grandest ship in the world.” His eyes narrowed, his voice more... Caring. “With the best people I've met.”

 

Arthur sat with his mouth slightly open... Eyes blinking...

Feeling magenta eyes fix on him and her... Only the two of them really getting for whom the words truly were...

All the others smiled with arrogant smiles as Lewis kept going, his gaze never leaving the two...

 

“Life's a gift. And I don't plan on wasting it. You should get life as it comes to you.”

 

Lewis sighed, seeing Arthur reach for a cigarette after fidgeting nervously... 

Surely thinking about that stern...

Only for Markus to take them away before the blond's hand could take the pack. Arthur's hand recoiled... Not protesting.

Green eyes widened as Lewis grabbed something nearby on the table... And raised a hand.

 

“Here you go, Arthur!”

 

Arthur yelped slightly as Lewis threw him precisely a package of cigarettes, that had been laid for the table to take.

His amber eyes blinked as he managed to not drop it, Lewis leaning his head with a smile, clasping his hands together.

Vivi leaned as well forward onto the table... Her voice repeating Lewis beliefs.

 

“Make each day count.”

 

Arthur slowly looked down at his hands...

Staring at the smokes...

Vivi and Lewis did not miss his small frown... As he put them away... Not taking one.

But not because of the brother's glares...

Arthur's voice was... Quiet...

 

“...Well said...”

 

Different.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Gwen... ROOTLESS existence... You are so funny. Not everyone is green with vile!  
> "...Brother, hold my flower."  
> "I got your flower, go kick her backside."  
> *Author runs*
> 
> So...  
> Are you guys ready to go to a REAL party?  
> I will leave the original soundtrack next chapter, but my advice? Search for the most upbeat happy going audio you have that has a piece of piano in it. Whatever you like! We just need music, because it would be weird to imagine the scene otherwise, don't you think?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, the original soundtrack!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z_CsykS5YHI  
> You can also pick any music you like!

The table was loud with chatter...

Chatter that none of the three really enjoyed... Most of it relating to business and money jokes.

Luxury...

After a while... Arthur's eyes glinted, seeing the subtle glances between the men at the table.

Vivi blinked as Arthur leaned to speak with her, whispering.

 

“It's brandies time... They are going to stand and leave to drink in three...” Vivi smiled, seeing it as well. “Two-”

 

A man stood indeed, asking loudly.

 

“Join me in a brandy, gentlemen?”

 

The others soon exclaimed their taste for alcohol as well...

 

“What a good idea!”

 

Lewis sat calmly as Arthur and Vivi snorted, eyes narrowed. Her voice quiet and only heard by Arthur and him.

 

“To retreat into a cloud of smoke and congratulate each other... On being masters of the universe.”

 

A man bowed as he turned, speaking to the women. Who were not invited... For silly tradition.

 

“Ladies, thank you for the pleasure of your company.”

 

Arthur did not stand... Not liking the idea of going somewhere where Vivi was not well received.

He contained a growl as Markus stood with the men, giving him a questioning glance for not joining...

His nerves were put even more to the test as Gwen leaned over his seat... Taunting...

 

“If you are not going for a smoke... Should I escort you to your chambers?”

 

Arthur smiled, again not reaching his eyes. Luckily, it was normal for her...

 

“No, thanks... I will stay here for a while...”

 

Gwen raised an eyebrow at that... But did not say more... Walking away, done for the night.

She did not want to see those blue or magenta eyes...

Vivi had stood... And had been at Lewis side... Whispering something to him. His eyes opening as he remembered something, reminded by her.

But he looked away from her as he was called.

 

“Joining us, Lewis? You don't want to stay here with the women, do you?”

 

Arthur tapped his fingers on the table... Noting well the words.

The men looked at Lewis in question... Smokes in hand...

He would not smoke in a thousand years... Nor stay close to these men.

 

“No, thank you. I should be heading back.”

 

He frowned as Markus laughed, voice full of glee.

 

“Probably best.” He approached Lewis for a moment, even if taller, Markus still looked down on him. “It'll be all business and politics, that sort of thing. Wouldn't... Interest you. But... Good of you to come.”

 

Vivi managed to stick her tongue out at Markus as he walked away without being seen...

Once he was out of sight...

Vivi and Lewis exchanged glances... The young man returning a pen to her. Used before as she whispered.

Arthur had leaned a little backwards on his chair... More relaxed now that all the bastards were gone...

Yet...

He sighed, raising an eyebrow at Lewis.

 

“...So... You must go, hmm?”

 

The blond did not catch how Vivi smiled mischievously...

Lewis did not show any sadness as she shrugged, going along with the plan.

 

“I will roam a little around the ship.”

 

Arthur blinked, having expected Lewis to go, but not her.

 

“You too?”

 

She grinned, looking at him over her shoulder.

 

“What? Want me to stay?”

 

Arthur stuttered, replying grumpily.

 

“N-no! I don't-”

 

“Then there's no problem right?”

 

She did not need to look back to know Arthur was now blushing slightly with a grumpy growl.

Lewis laughed silently as she winked at him... Before walking out.

Both knowing.

Arthur finally looked up, sighing as Lewis outstretched a hand...

To say goodbye.

 

“...Time for me to go with the other slaves.”

 

Arthur slowly raised his own hand...

His amber eyes blinking as he shook slowly Lewis' one...

For the tall man slipped something into his hand.

Arthur sat blinking as Lewis smiled... Turned and began to leave.

The blond slowly looked down at his hand.

A paper... Small, folded...

He looked around... Before he decided to see what the hell it was.

His eyes opened fully... Words seen in it once unfolded.

 

“ _Make it count... Meet us at the clock.”_

 

He raised his gaze from it, his heart pounding.

But they were not here to be asked why...

He could only sit there...

Why?

 

* * *

 

“...You really think he will want to?”

 

“Oh, Lew... I KNOW how bored and tired he is of all this. He will.”

 

“But I mean... Yes, we have chatted and laughed a few times, but to hang out like this? Maybe-”

 

“Stop being so pessimistic.”

 

“I'm realistic.”

 

“You are fussy about everything.”

 

“And you so enthusiastic.”

 

“That's not a bad thing, Lew.”

 

“...It is?”

 

“Says the one that flips out internally when seeing food not being eaten.”

 

“...Wait, how do you-”

 

“I can read you like a book. Your eyes were flaming at that table, all those plates half full.”

 

“I can only imagine how much all that costed! And it's thrown!”

 

“Don't pout at me... I ate everything and twice as much.”

 

Arthur leaned behind a pillar in the hall, peeking to the stairs.

He fidgeted nervously as he saw the two facing the clock, both speaking without seeing him, talking about something.

He took a deep breath... Wondering what the hell was he even doing.

But... It did not hurt to have a fun time... Right?

These two... These two had somehow been the most fun he had in a lot of time. And only for a short amount of time since they met...

Strange... And at the same time not.

He began to walk... Just wishing to have fun before all his life went to hell.

There was nothing wrong with that... Right?

He took a first step up the stairs... Feeling his heart pound.

Confused...

He almost yelped as Vivi gasped, hearing one of his footsteps. She turned with a grin, her scarf twirling with her figure.

Arthur stood there like an idiot as Lewis smiled amd as well turned, more calmly...

He was even more confused and lost... As they spoke at the same time.

 

 

“So... “ Vivi finished for Lewis, more loudly. “Ready to go to a real party?”

 

He was lost... Not really knowing what the hell was he feeling or doing.

But not in a bad way.

 

* * *

 

Loud.

If one word could describe the place where they took him, it was loud.

Arthur looked all around him as people danced and cheered. All the oposite of what he had seen above.

Vivi felt at home.

 

"This is a REAL party!"

 

Arthur could only stand behind Lewis as she bounced forward with her arms outstretched, somehow not hitting anyone in the crowded third-class room, Mystery following close behind her with a bark. Just where Arthur had went to seek Lewis.

But now... It was not loud with chatter...

But with cheers and music.

Amber eyes filled with pure wonder.

Hearing the loud sound of a tambourine, a flute, clapping... And loud laughter and whistles. As well the echoing of feet moving around in perfect synchronization, even if the room was filled to the brim.

Couples danced everywhere... Maneuvering around each other. Boys hitting on girls, men getting drunk playfully at the tables near the walls, families sitting and enjoying the party.

A real party indeed.

Lewis smiled, stepping forward after nodding to Arthur. Without words, telling him to just have... Fun.

Lewis went ahead, seeing near a table the Peppers, done for the night. Ms. Pepper was waltzing around with her girls, as her husband tuned an old violin.

Arthur began to smile as Lewis approached the family, laughing as one girl was fast to grab one of his hands after spotting him.

Vivi bounced back near Arthur, both grinning as Lewis somehow managed to dance with the three kids, Mrs. Pepper sitting nearby with a smile.

The blond found himself staring at the young man... As Vivi did.

His magenta eyes full of care and kindness as he acknowledged the playfulness of the three girls.

But the moment was broken, Arthur out of his daze as a man nearby fell off his chair, men bursting in laughter. Too many drinks.

Vivi did not pay mind to it.

As the song ended... Arthur looked at her.

She was pouting slightly... Eyes fixed on Lewis.

He could not avoid snorting... Magenta eyes seeing her do so as well.

Lewis leaned down, whispering to the girls.

 

“...I'm going to dance with her now, ok?”

 

One pouted, the second laughed... And the third's eyes glinted as eyebrows wiggled.

Lewis ruffled the hair of one, to stand after.

Vivi beamed as the man approached and outstretched a hand... Just as another song began. A violin, now tuned, joining the music.

 

“Lets go.”  
  


Her eyes narrowed... Pure determination in them.

Arthur was left there as the two locked hands...

And began to step to the center of the room, all the way dancing.

His amber eyes fell for some minutes in a trance again... Not realizing the blush on his face, not his heart beating.

Lewis smiled brightly, flushing as Vivi pulled him closer. Their hands clasped as the others laid on their waists.

They both twirled in circles, feet never getting in the way.

She was easily leaned by the strong man, both their eyes fixing.

Love evident...

Arthur stood nearby... Not dancing. Just like Mystery, that yawned, and then plopped down at his side on the floor, somehow not bothered by the music.

No one had any problem with Arthur, still in his usual suit, or Mystery being here. He could see the kindness in everyone here...

Arthur stood there quietly anyway.

He did not know how to dance like them... And he could only frown as he saw them lose themselves into the dance.

His eyes roamed... His heart suddenly aching. And he did not know why.

But he felt a strange sense of happiness... Hearing them laugh.

Music was not his forte...

But his eyes glinted as he saw a broken piano near a pillar. A leg slightly leaning down, a few keys scratched and out of place.

Old looking, battered.

Broken.

The blond coughed, picking the attention of a man standing near it.

 

“...What's a piano doing here?”

 

They were expensive... Here, in low class?

The man shrugged, frowning at it.

 

“The damn thing sounds awful. It leans a lot to a side... They did not want this thing showing up there, you know. Left here forgotten, supposed to be fixed by a crew-member I guess. It's still here. Wasting space.”

 

The man returned to his business, attention returning to his beer.

Arthur's eyes slowly narrowed at the instrument.

Remembering forced lessons... Having learned a long time ago...

Lewis and Vivi were lost in the song, their feet now moving in a duel, both standing across the other.

Vivi laid her hands on her hips, feet slamming loudly on the ground.

Lewis smirked... Huffing.

She huffed with a pout as he raised his hands, his feet tapping as he clapped, turning around as he were dancing a Spanish tune.

They both locked eyes... Defying.

But both blinked as another sound echoed.

Both their heads turned as a piano's tune filled the room, the rest of players halting their moves, only the piano playing.

Arthur huffed as all eyes laid on him, his hands now moving onto the keys that were not broken. He had propped a chair near the broken leg, and had checked the strings inside.

Even if lacking a few keys, the couple could only blink as it still sounded perfectly.

Mr. Pepper chuckled slightly, nodding to the drummer and the others to keep playing.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, giving Lewis and Vivi a look, seeing them still baffled.

They smirked as the blond did, standing tall.

Arthur could only laugh as they moved again. Faster.

With each tune the piano made, they followed, feet sounding like a drum.

Both Lewis and Arthur gasped as Vivi took off her shoes...

And began to show off, moving more fast than anyone could be.

Lewis faster as well, regaining his confidence... He began to try to beat her.

None won.

Arthur had his eyes on the piano, playing for them.

He blinked after some minutes... Suddenly, the taps of feet stopping.

He yelped as he felt two hands on his arms.

Vivi rolled her eyes as Arthur stumbled in their hold nervously, both pulling at him.

The blond stood baffled as they dragged him to their side, locking arms with him.

 

“G-guys?!”

 

“There's no fun without a dance!”

“Come on!”

 

Arthur face went red. Not managing to imagine himself dancing like them.

 

“W-wait!” They were slowly moving at his sides, his feet following clumsily as they held him. “G-guys! I can't do this!”

 

He yelped as Vivi stole him from Lewis, huffing.

 

“Bullshit! They have taught you for sure as a gentleman!”

 

Arthur stuttered as she laid a hand on his shoulder and his hands did not know what to do.

 

“Y-yeah! But it was a waltz! T-this-!”

 

“Then just waltz!”

 

“I don't remember the steps!”

 

“Oh my god Arthur, are you serious?!”

 

Lewis leaned behind Arthur, snorting.

 

“Neither do I... Just go with it! She leads!”

 

“W-wait, I'm not the woman in-!”

 

“Don't think!”

 

Lewis laughed as Arthur yelped, Vivi having talked enough.

The blond reluctantly followed her moves, their dance slightly clumsy from his part.

Vivi led indeed.

Arthur soon found himself more sure of his steps as Vivi moved, letting him some space to follow.

Lewis heart gave a happy beat after a while, seeing Arthur's mouth open in a grin, finally not able to hold it in. Having fun as she cackled loudly.

The tall man was ready as Vivi easily outstretched her arm, sending Arthur backwards.

He would have fallen. But Lewis quickly locked his arm with his, preventing him of tripping.

Arthur panted as Lewis gave him a laugh, his head nodding in question.

Amber eyes narrowed, a determined smile growing on face.

Blue eyes filled with amusement as the boy's arms locked more tightly, both standing tall.

The three snorting as they began to circle around. As she clapped with a happy smile.

Arthur did not give a damn anymore.

 

* * *

 

Green eyes narrowed...

Red looked down on him questioningly... As he took another sip of wine.

For Arthur was not yet back to their chambers.

He sighed...

Standing to find the useless young man.

Before he could do anything more stupid...

 

* * *

 

Lewis gasped with a hand over his chest as Vivi did the unthinkable.

Arthur snorted as she snatched two drinks away from a table, their occupants too busy and focused on the wrist duel.

Lewis crossed his arms at them both, seeing them toast, each one with one drink.

 

“...Vivi...”

 

She spoke, eyes blinking at Lewis.

 

“What?”

 

Arthur shrugged slightly, looking at the men.

 

“...They are too drunk already... We are kind of doing them a favor!”

 

She gave Arthur's glass another toast with a laugh.

These two...

Arthur was going to take a sip...

The three yelped and Mystery barked nearby. One of the men dueling stumbled backwards, hitting squarely Arthur's arm.

 

“Ow!”

 

His glass went directly to the floor.

As almost did Arthur.

Lewis' eyes narrowing as the man did not even blink as he pushed Arthur to stand back up.

The blond blinked as he felt arms hold him after stumbling.

Lewis gently helped him stand...

To then huff, chest puffing out as he approached the table, moving his sleeve to win a match with the rude man.

 

“Lewis-!”

 

Arthur tried to stop him, hand raising.

But both boys blinked and halted, not needing to move.

Not that they could.

For Vivi had grabbed a chair and had pushed it near the table... Now glaring holes through the one that had pushed Arthur.

 

“You think you're big thought men, huh?!”

 

She slammed her elbow on the table, eyebrows moving to taunt the man, that had been winning all matches.

Lewis eyes filled with worry, quickly stepping forward to stop her.

But he could not...

As soon as she locked hands with the man that laughed at her face...

Arthur winced as a loud whine echoed...

Vivi sat proudly as her opponent held his arm, whining loudly, his hand slammed fast onto the table.

Now the boys knew why Mystery had remained calm... No growls as his owner got into this...

 

“There!” She looked up at Lewis, at her side with his mouth open. “Now I won the drinks fairly, didn't I?”

 

“Y-yeah?...”

 

Mr. Pepper stared at the defeated man... A hand over his mouth as he shook his head. While his wife and daughters nodded in approval with smiles.

Arthur chuckled, seeing Vivi stand again.

Grabbing them both and joining a crowded and long line, everyone dancing.

The three of them laughed...

As Mystery's ears twitched... His snout moving... His eyes narrowing with a growl that was silenced with the loud music...

Neither of the three saw green eyes narrow...

Standing at the stairs...

Seeing...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Sororia for helping me with the piano.  
> Damn piano man! I almost made a mistake!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another deleted scene!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DNIx3vpKVc8
> 
> The title should make more sense now...

 

Three figures walked along the deck. A dog walking close behind.

Their steps slightly dragging, frames messy.

Yet, their voices were cheerfully echoing.

 

“Money don't matter if it feels for you!”

 

Singing a light tune, smiling tiredly but happily after leaving the party.

She bounced ahead of the other two, exclaiming loudly as she grinned back at them, walking backwards.

  
“Money don't matter if you're-!”

 

Lewis had blushed red, Vivi snorting as his hand gently laid over her mouth, to prevent her of saying anything embarrassing. For she had been saying the words as she looked at him, eyebrows wiggling.

That did not prevent Arthur of laughing nearby.

  
"Hahahah!"

 

Lewis shook his head with a smile at the other two, taking away his hand as Vivi chuckled with bright eyes. 

The three stood close as they continued to walk ahead. Mystery barking around them, tail swaying. The three smiling as they sang a little clumsily, having had a few drinks, and having been dancing for long.

  
"Money don't matter if it feels for you."

 

Lewis sang more loud, his voice taking the lead, the other two halting their words as the tall man looked at them, eyes narrowed with glee.

 

"I used to worry everyday. Now I got better things."

 

A blond fell silent... Vivi beaming... And leaning against Lewis as they both sang along.

Arthur's mind ran wild... As the words were heard, these beautiful voices never failing to make his heart beat.

 

"Cause it don't matter what the people say. It don't matter what the people do, oh. It don't matter what the people say. 'Cause I say baby, you gotta stop worrying- "

 

Arthur had been smiling, a bittersweet feeling inside...

The three of them smiled, for different reasons.

But their smiles faltered... Their feet halting.

Amber eyes opening in surprise...

 

"...Oh."

 

Arthur's face filled with sorrow as he saw he was standing upon the first-class entrance... Already. His mind losing track as Lewis and Vivi accompanied him.

He had lost track of his steps.

And worries.

He slowly turned...

And his amber eyes filled with sadness, as he saw that the other two had lost their smiles as well.

It... It had been fun.

Arthur ruffled his hair... Managing to fake a little smile at them as he chuckled tiredly.

 

“Here we are...”

 

Lewis eyes seemed to lose their brightness...

His voice growing quiet as he gave the blond and bluenette a little smile.

 

“...Right.”

 

Vivi always was one to smile...

And knew when one was fake.

But the bitterness in Arthur's tone was evident for all. Even himself, even if he told himself mentally he had no reason to show it.

 

“...Hmm... I don't want to go back.”

 

Arthur did not travel alone...

Vivi had more freedom... She was not married, not compromised...

She could stay out here with Lewis for a while longer...

Magenta and blue eyes filled with worry once more... Arthur letting out a long sigh, averting his eyes to the sky as he neared the railing.

There was a minute of silence... His amber eyes fixed above, taking deep breaths, feeling the cold air...

Trying to clear his mind before going in...

Why did he not feel bad for seeing again green and red eyes... But for losing sight of flaming magenta and sky clear blue?

Arthur stood there, hands inside his pockets... Trying to enjoy just a few minutes more of freedom...

He did not move as Vivi leaned onto the railing at his side, smiling...

Her head raising slowly to glance to the stars with him.

 

“...So beautiful, huh?”

 

The ship seemed to sail through the darkness... The waves seeming pure shadows that tried to tear at it... Yet it all shined with the glints above, seeming to watch.

Arthur's eyes narrowed, a little nod...

 

“...Yeah...”

 

Lewis leaned at Arthur's other side, listening as she continued to try to lighten the mood.

 

“So vast and endless!” She outstretched her arms, letting herself sway as she gripped a rope. “Yet so small!”

 

Her laugh and light words did not manage to make the blond's eyes brighten...

Small indeed...

Arthur's face only seemed to frown even more... His fist tightening as his voice grew harsh, but still a mere whisper.

 

“...And yet they think they're giants... And we are not even dust from above.”

 

“Hmm.” Arthur and Vivi blinked, for Lewis leaned closer. Unable to see dust... “You are not like them... You, got mailed to the wrong address.”

 

Vivi laughed as Arthur's frown loosened, his eyes looking with surprise...

Vivi had worked to be in this class... And regretted it.

 

“I sent myself to it, didn't I?...”

 

Lewis gave her a look, her face having a slight pout.

Arthur yelped as Vivi suddenly gasped loudly, almost making him fall as she bounced against his shoulder, one of her hands pointing up.

 

“Vivi?!”

“Look!” The two boys quickly glanced... A brighter light crossing the sky. “A shooting star!”

 

Mystery leaned his head and sat, looking with them.

Lewis stood at their side, mouth agape.

 

“It's a long one...” The tall man smiled, remembering something. “I heard once... That every time there is a shooting star... It's a soul going to heaven.”

 

Arthur slowly raised his hands, looking down at them...

Wondering if he would ever be one in the future.

If he would have had a chance if he had jumped down...

 

“...I like that... I-it's a nice saying.”

 

Vivi caught again the depressed tone in the blond's voice.

She tried again to cheer him up, nudging him slightly.

 

“Should we wish to it?”

 

Lewis shook his head... Fumbling with his hands.

 

“Not me.”

 

She pouted, turning to face him.

 

“Why?”

 

Arthur shivered as magenta eyes laid on him for a moment...

Only for Lewis to look away after, voice with a tone he could not discern.

 

“I saw another the other night...”

 

Only Vivi caught the meaning of his words... She saw the pain in his eyes as he looked away...

She sighed... Turning to face Arthur.

One last try... She could not let him go like this... Not after knowing he had almost let go.

 

“...What would you wish for, Art?”

 

This time... The other two were the ones to shiver as amber eyes moved...

Narrowing on them... The most sad smile they had ever seen.

 

“...Something I can't have.”

 

They could only stand there... As Arthur laid a hand on Lewis' shoulder...

And said goodbye without meeting their eyes.

 

“...Goodnight guys...”

 

Vivi took a doubtful step towards the entrance as Arthur bolted through it, disappearing inside...

But she halted... Not Knowing what more to say: Hand half raised with hurt blue eyes.

Lewis could only stand behind her...

And grasp her hand tightly... As Mystery gave a worried whine.

They could swear...

They saw his broken heart through his eyes...

Yearning for love.

And yet...

Full of fear.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you to glue something of this chapter into your minds because it's important later on.  
> Oh yeah~
> 
> For who does not know, they were singing "Money-Mystery skulls"  
> Lyrics here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JYumvPDGf-0
> 
> What was Vivi going to say?...  
> "Money don't matter if you're high, looking at a handsome hot guy???"


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a "kiss" here and I hate it.

Another day...

Arthur eyes were fixed on the table he was sitting at... His amber eyes glinting with the bright light that came from the windows behind him.

He kept on staring at nothing... For green eyes also glinted in front of him.

Both men sat taking breakfast... Two maids serving them as always.

 

“Coffee sir?”

 

Markus gave a nod, to tell her away...

For the first time... He was not smiling.

Not even a mocking one... Not a hateful one...

He wore a frown on his face... As he seemed to ponder deeply...

And it unnerved Arthur...

He could only sit there, nudging with a small spoon his own tea... His amber eyes daring to glance subtly up.

Markus was now looking at him... Leaving his own cup down as his eyes narrowed more...

He had seen...

Green eyes looked to a side... A maid leaving.

Arthur's breath halted as words echoed... Calmly... And yet...

  
“...She had hoped you would come to her last night...”

 

Gwen always liked to have him around... Like a mutt.

Arthur's hands trembled slightly... His gaze raising with a small faked smile, apologetic.

 

“...I was tired...”

 

He hoped the excuse was enough... To be believed he had locked himself in his chamber.

Markus finally smiled... Only slightly.

And spoke with words... That told enough.

 

“...Your exertions below decks were no doubt, exhausting.”

 

Arthur seemed to tremble for a moment...

But Markus' eyes filled with surprise as the blond lowered his tea onto the table, snarling and raising his voice.

 

“I see you followed me around at her command again. How unusual...”

 

Markus grinned...

And almost growled as he held his hands together...

Arthur did not pay mind the anger in his eyes... The last trail of his faked lack of ire almost breaking...

 

“You will never behave like that again, Arthur...” His eyes raised, sharply fixing on the blond as teeth clenched... “Do you understand?...”

 

Arthur was at the point of losing his patience as well...

And the possessive look in green eyes... Made him snap.

He spoke harshly, and yet mimicked well the smile of the other.

 

“I'm not a foreman in your factories you can command like a slave.” Markus lips quivered in anger... He had enough. “I'm betrothed to her, but I should be a free to do as I wish, for fucks sake!”

 

He has seen a lot of men do as they pleased... Behind their wife's backs. Even if married...

He has behaved as they wanted, never allowed a moment of freedom...

And his life is planned to be taken from him... Just for money.

He is tired of faking ignorance...

These monsters...

 

“...Betrothed...” Arthur jolted slightly as Markus stood with a growl, his left hand wiping along the table and sending it crashing to the floor with all on it. “Yes you are! Her future husband!”

 

Arthur could only cower slightly with a grimace, Markus stood in front of him with a scowl, his fists clenched as he roared at him.

 

“Her husband in practice!” Arthur flinched and closed his eyes as the other grabbed his collar none too gently, still screaming. “Maybe not yet by law! But you will honor us!”

 

Honor them...

Arthur opened his eyes, huffing as he met green...

Defiant as the other whispered...

 

“You will honor her the way a husband is required to honor his wife...” The last words sent a shiver down his spine... Remembering the night he found out their plan, the same tone used... “I won't let you make her a fool with your stupid actions, Arthur...”

 

He could see the wish of blood in his cold eyes...

A cold mind only waiting to act most violently when the moment was best...

And he could do nothing yet...

Not yet.

He could only take a deep breath as the man leaned his head, grinning again...

 

“...Is this in any way unclear?”

 

Arthur glared back...

His voice growled as well.

But surrendering...

 

“...Nothing... At all.”

 

All was clear for him.

He is bound in chains...

Markus had his eyes now on the bracelet...

With Arthur's words... He leaned away... Smiling. For Arthur could swear... That he saw a glint in green eyes...

Amusement... Knowledge.

He knew he had heard of their plan...

And yet, also knew that he was powerless.

 

“...Good.” He walked away as if plates were not broken on the floor besides a table... “Excuse me.”

 

Arthur began to breathe again as the man walked out the door with a last glare...

His amber eyes closed as he realized a maid had seen everything.

He tried to stand as she hurried, worried for him.

 

“Mr. Kingsman are you-”

 

“I-It was j-just a small-” He rose a hand, seeing her try to reach for the broken plates on the ground. “A-accident.”

 

The maid could do nothing but frown as the blond knelled onto the floor with her to clean the mess...

But his hands trembled as his eyes were darkened, face bowing as his frame shuddered.

 

“...It's alright, sir.”

 

He is so tired...

 

“S-sorry.” Arthur kept on blindly grabbing the shattered glass... “L-let me help you.”

 

He stopped as the woman gently pushed his hands away... Before he could cut himself.

His eyes teared up as the maid spoke firmly, keeping his hands away.

 

“It's alright...”

 

Arthur snarled between his teeth...

So fucking tired...

 

* * *

 

Arthur stood in his room...

Again dressed ready for another day...

At her side.

He did not flinch as the door was knocked onto...

And opened without question.

There she is again... Always there to impose her control, her dominance, to keep him always at reach...

Arthur sighed as red eyes fixed on him... The cold woman approaching him once more, another day to stay glued at her side, to be a mere decoration which to display around the others, a simple marionette for their doing...

Once he had no more use... To throw away...

She stood at his side as he averted his gaze... Her taller figure towering, her red eyes full of wonder...

She wondered... And pondered all night...

She has seen the look in amber eyes... To those two...

Her brother has heard the laughter...

 

“...You are not to see those two again. ...Do you understand me?”

 

Few women dared to confront their men about cheatings or their doings...

But she was not one of them.

Arthur was still not looking at her...

He shivered as her hand laid gently but strongly below his chin, making him look up to her piercing eyes.

 

“I forbid it...”

 

Amber eyes looked to hers...

Her eyes... Her eyes were piercing his. Trying to guess if he truly knew... As Markus was sure of it...

She blinked as he glared... Voice taunting this time.

 

“Stop thinking too much... You will get a headache, Gwen.”

 

A sudden rage flowed through her...

Arthur huffed, but did not lose his bitterness as she pulled him closer, glaring down at him.

Her voice was at the same time sweet and... Menacing.

 

“This is not a game for you to play...!”

 

Arthur frowned as she only said truth...

 

“Our situation demands compromise...” Both needed to bind their lives, so their status could be preserved. “We both will suffer economical losses if we don't end the companies differences... But yours... Kingsmen would fall apart...”

 

Right...

 

“...Of course... By both your doing...”

 

They remind him every day... No shame from it.

 

“Yes... Your uncle is unable to stand a chance against all the debts he would end up with, for even trying to compete...”

 

She clasped her hands together...

His whole body disgusted as she was able to smile calmly...

Speak to him like if she cared for him...

 

“I don't understand you, Arthur... It's a fine match... It will ensure the survival of both our interests... We both win...” She leaned closer, accusing... "...It would be a shame to let him fall for your selfishness."

 

She finally answered her wonder... As Arthur raised hi gaze once more...

Voice tired... And hateful...

 

"...So I must instead..."

 

He knows...

She stood pondering for a full minute... The blond's eyes full of hate... Bitterness... Accusation...

Fear...

Arthur's eyes almost shed tears... Opening wide as she suddenly chuckled...

Leaning close... Her right hand raising slowly... To grasp his cheek...

He could smell her perfume, smelling of the most sweet flowers... Whispering on his ear...

 

“...Do you even care?...”

 

Arthur could only stand there... Trembling, her eyes full of confidence...

She knows how he feels...

Everything.

 

“...Do you wish him to throw everything away... For you?... After everything he gave you already? Not even his own son... And yet...”

 

She knew he was not born from their standing like them...

She was looking down on him... Despising, arrogant, judging...

 

“See all his things in an auction... For the life you have thanks to him...”

 

Arthur finally cried, face lacking any emotion as she grinned...

And sentenced his own thoughts.

 

“You care too much for him... To care for yourself...”

 

She slowly leaned closer...

Arthur felt more cold than ever... As her lips left a slight kiss on his cheek...

A last whisper...

That should have been loving instead of menacing in other circumstances...

 

“You must choose wisely... And if you comply to my wishes...” She let go... An offer... “Maybe we can work things up... For both...”

 

Amber eyes cried...

As he could not discern truly if she was meaning it or not through her eyes...

It could be a simple lie... Denying of death to keep him willing...

It was not needed...

He was willing already...

He could not walk away from this...

The world would do him in...

And he... Was alright with it...

He must be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't ship it.  
> AT ALL.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short. I felt like dividing in half the chapter this was supossed to be.  
> Hey, but you have some Lewvi!

“Protect them by thy guiding hand, from every peril on the land.”

 

There was singing coming through the walls...  
  


“Save all who dare the eagle's flight.”

 

Lewis eyes glanced around as he walked through the hall, venturing out from the kitchens and through the first class hallways.

Stepping onto stairs to reach the salon.

He smiled as he saw the crowd praying, the captain leading the choir.

He had hoped to see Vivi...

And hopefully Arthur...

Still painfully worried.

But his magenta eyes blinked...

As the officer at the door moved in front of him... A faked smile...

Voice telling him well he was not welcome.

 

“Sir, you're not supposed to be in here.”

 

Lewis opened his mouth, hand raising to try to explain. As he tried to glance in.

 

“I just want to see somebody-”

 

Amber eyes were fixed on the ground as Arthur's lips moved without making a sound... At her side in the room, Gwen standing tall... No will left inside of him.

The blond did not see Lewis at the doors...

And... Markus stood nearby as well...

His green eyes opened with a furious glint as he saw magenta eyes again.

Lewis was trying to reason politely with the officer.

 

“I was here just last night. If you allowed me a word-”

 

Lewis could only take a step back... As the doors opened...

Markus grinned... Leaning his head to a side as he greeted Lewis once more...

 

“Lewis... We are still appreciative of your help...” His head bowed down... Glaring with a proud and mocking smile. “But I am to remind you... That you hold a third-class ticket... And your presence is no longer appropriate here...”  
  


Lewis opened his mouth slightly.

Baffled...

He could see the hate in his eyes...

A scarf flowed nearby, as Markus laughed at Lewis' face, magenta eyes filling with understanding.

Told off.

 

“Gentlemen...” The bastard waved a hand, turning slightly like he waved a simple bother away... “Please see that he gets back where he belongs, and that he stays THERE.”

 

Vivi gasped in a nearby corridor...

Her blue eyes filling with disbelief as Markus gave a few dollars to the two men at the doors.... And they were fast to approach Lewis.

They laid their hands on his shoulders... Pulling him away.

 

“Come along.”

 

The young man could do nothing but huff as he was forced to follow out the hall...

Away from Arthur and surely Vivi...

Only able to glare back as green eyes gave him a gleeful wink before going in again...

He was maneuvered towards the exit...

He would have been forced all the way out to the third-class deck...

But someone stood in between.

Lewis blinked as a bluenette and her dog got in the way, right at the door leading to deck.

Smiling... Crossing her arms as her eyes glinted with a warning, her voice calm.

And yet strong.

 

“Gentlemen, would you kindly let go of him?”

 

The three men blinked, even Lewis.

She frowned deeply as the two holding Lewis smiled politely...

 

“Miss, he does not belong in here. He must-”  
  


“He belongs more than some of those idiots...” She growled, taking a step closer as Mystery gave a silent growl. “Unhand him. I want him here.”  
  


Lewis was moving his hands nervously, begging her with a look to just stop before she got in trouble.

The two officers exchanged looks...

Eventually thinking the same.

The word of a gentleman was more urgent to follow than one of a lady.

 

“I'm sorry miss, but we have orders.”

“He can't stay.”

 

She growled... Seeing the money in their pockets... Knowing.

They yelped slightly as she dashed forward, grabbing Lewis' arm.

 

“Fine!” She glared up at them, eyes aflame. “But I will lead him! Don't lay a hand on him...”

 

They looked at each other again...

And they did not dare contradict her as she dragged the nervous man out the door.

 

“Vivi, I-”

 

“Shhh!”

 

Lewis could only frown as she kept on averting her gaze from him, only pulling him along towards the third-class deck.

It was not long until they reached it.

Lewis looked down at her with a worried glance as she let go, her eyes fixed on the floor.

He could swear... He heard a sad breath out of her.

 

“Vivi?...”

 

“...Snobbish bastards...”

 

Lewis could only tremble as she did... Her fists clenched tight.

Her face pure anger...

They could mock her... Look down on her...

But it hurt more to see them mistreat Lewis.

Treat him like garbage... How dare they?...

She gasped, eyes opening slightly.

She finally looked up as she felt a hand on her cheek... Laying gently...

Moving her gaze up... To meet his eyes.

Lewis was smiling down at her... Speaking softly.

 

“Hey... It does not matter what they do to me...”  
  


She blinked at that...

Lewis flinched slightly as she raised her voice, making him be glad there was no one around here for the moment.

 

“It does!” She raised her hand to his, grasping tightly. “It does for me dammit!”

 

Is it that hard to understand?

She slowly leaned closer...

Lewis shivered as she whispered...

 

“It does matter...”

 

He closed his eyes as her lips touched his... Vivi standing on her tiptoes...

She pulled away, eyes meeting his as they opened in a daze...

Her voice tired.

 

“Why must they try to hurt you with their actions?...”

 

WHy must they be apart?

Lewis eyes narrowed...

Vivi felt the fingers on her cheek tremble...

His voice filling with a tone of bitterness... Anger...

 

“I'm not worried for myself...”

 

He worried more for another one...

Vivi and himself can deal with these people... They are eventually free...

But...

Something is very wrong... And he has an idea of who is at fault.

He had seen amber eyes fill with despair last night...

But today... He had caught a glimpse of them through the doors...

And they looked dead. No emotion, broken...

Green and red eyes looked so gleeful...

He has to...

Vivi's mind wondered once more...

As Lewis clasped her hands, bowing his head....

His voice grew serious...

 

“...We need to talk.”

 

His eyes were fixed on her beautiful blue eyes...

These days...

Only seeing love in them...

He can tell her.

She has listened before.

She loves...

She cares.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

“Another ice warning...” Arthur frowned as an officer handed the telegram to the captain. “This is from the Noordam.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

The captain smiled politely to Gwen and Arthur, who were having a chat with Mr. Andrews along the deck, Markus following close behind.

The old man waved away the look of apprehension in red eyes, laughing kindly.

 

“Not to worry. Quite normal for this time of year.” Markus seemed to smile once more as he heard the next words. “In fact, I have just ordered the last boilers lit.”

 

Only Mr. Andrews and Arthur seemed to raise an eyebrow at that...

Questioning if that speed was really necessary...

The blond did not say a word as Mr. Andrews raised a hand, asking them to continue along the deck with him.

Arthur gladly obliged, able to forget who was he with as he chatted with the kind and humble man.

Listening to his words about the ship and its inner workings.

Able to speak with someone with sense...

 

* * *

 

“Vivi, this is not-”

 

“Shhh!”

 

Lewis sighed, shaking his head as he followed up the railing, both climbing up to it from below...

Going straight from the third-class deck to the first one. For they would be seen if they went through the ladders...

And Vivi had her mind set.

She would not let anyone tell Lewis away...

The man really agreed they needed to meet Arthur, after both talking about it seriously...

But it did not mean Lewis agreed fully to what she was planning...

 

“Vivi, maybe-”

 

He could only follow as she waved a hand at him, bossy.

 

“Shh I said, Lew...!” There were only two men walking around here, unaware of the bluenette approaching a hammock... Where an expensive jacket laid. “We need to talk with him... And we will have more chances together...”

 

Magenta eyes could only fill with pure nervousness and regret as she snatched the jacket... And grabbed his arm to pull them both out of sight along the deck.

Whispering with a deep frown.

 

“...The suit I gave you would be too outstanding in plain daylight... Even between these fools.” She shoved the jacket onto his hands, commanding. “I only carry with me a piece of male clothing to show, enough to impress. So... You need to wear this to fool the crew.”

 

Lewis opened his mouth, doubting.

But he could only sigh as Vivi raised an eyebrow and tapped her foot...

 

“Do you want to ask him or not?...”

 

She smiled mischievously as he finally put it on...

 

* * *

 

“...Mr. Andrews...” Arthur met the man's eyes as they walked ahead... “I did the sum in my head...”

 

Amber eyes glanced at the boats laying along the railings, Andrews clasping his hands together as the blond questioned him politely.

 

“And with the number of lifeboats and the capacity you just mentioned...” Arthur glanced at him, eyes filling with wonder. A daring question... “Forgive me, but I think there are not enough for everyone aboard.”

 

Arthur expected to be told off, his worries waved away... As always.

He could only blink as the other man smiled, halting for a moment slightly.

Voice laughing...

 

“About half... Actually. Arthur, you don't miss anything, do you?”

 

Half...

The blond stared with disbelief as Mr. Andrews laughed sadly, smiling as he explained kindly.

 

“In fact, I put in these new-type davits, which can take an extra row of boats inside.” He motioned to the big lifeboats at their side... To frown as he looked again at Arthur. Voice turned slightly... Bitter. “But... It was thought, by some... That the deck would look too... Cluttered. So it was overruled.”

 

Arthur could not believe that safety measures were pushed aside for looks... Yet he was not surprised.

Bot men understood well the doings of high society... And shared their tiredness for it.

Neither said a word and only smiled with a sigh as Markus walked ahead with Gwen, holding her arm.

His voice prideful as he glared at the boats.

 

“It's a waste of deck space as it is, in an unsinkable ship!”

 

Mr. Andrews turned to follow the siblings, the tour for them. But looked back at Arthur with a calm smile.

 

“Sleep soundly, Mr. Kingsman. I have built you all a good ship, strong and true.” He laughed as he fastened his pace, to not lose Markus and Gwen, leaving the blond slightly behind. “She is all the lifeboat you need!”

 

Arthur shook his head slightly, keeping himself slightly away from the other three.

Feeling that the man pushed away his convictions below the doings and words of others...

He walked unaware... Lost in his own thoughts.

Standing near the door of the first-class gym.

He gasped as he felt something latch onto his right arm, as soon as he crossed the entrance of the gym.

His eyes widening, yelping as he was pulled inside fast and strongly.

Vivi smiled as she managed to pull him into the room easily, Lewis fast to glance out and close the door.

No one saw them snatch Arthur away...

Arthur panted with shock as he saw the other two, not expecting to see them.

A slight smile grew on his slips, subconsciously.

But the other two frowned as the smile broke after a few seconds, his amber eyes narrowing.

Remembering the words he was told... Commanded.

 

“Guys... This-” He tried to bolt for the door Vivi had pulled him away from, averting his gaze. “Fuck, I can't see you.”

 

He tried to leave...

But he was held, Vivi reaching for his hand as Lewis stood at the door, non menacingly.

Both speaking with hurry as he tried to step around.

 

"We need to talk to you."

"It's important, Art!"

 

"No, guys-"

 

He could not finish, they gently maneuvered him in their hold, moving him next to a window, blocking his way...

He just stood there... Eyes full of hesitation.

Magenta eyes were begging to be listened to... Blue eyes were firm, saying well that he would not be let go until he gave them a moment.

Arthur sighed a long trembled breath...

Not knowing why... Why would they keep reaching for him.

But it was a mistake.

His eyes opened as they said words that made his heart beat and stop at once, taking profit of his fearful silence.

 

"Arthur... We..."

"We know well what you tried to do... And..."

 

He tried to stop them before they could say anything.

He could see their eyes. He had seen and wondered before.

He knew, he had a sense of the strange feelings inside... That he did not understand as much before...

But he did now.

 

"I have to leave, don't-"

 

“ **We care for you.”**

 

The blond closed his eyes shut...

His most feared thought... Confirmed. By both of them... Their beautiful voices echoing together... And yet sounding like a horrible omen.

They only kept speaking... Each word nailing the coffin of the feels he had denied, that he had grown to feel every time he saw them, that he made believe himself were only an illusion...

They...

 

“Arthur, we know you now... You are nothing like what they make you pretend to be.”

“You are more of a brat even... When you wish to be yourself.”

 

Arthur clenched his teeth... Shivering as they only kept going.

His heart pulled in two directions.

 

“Under that... You are amazing, Arty.”

“You don't belong between all of them.”

 

Arthur snarled, finally speaking.

He pushed Vivi gently away, knowing her to have planned this, Lewis always shy.

 

“Stop, I don't-”

 

“Wait, please.” Arthur gasped as it was not her who held him down... He slowly looked up... Lewis glaring down at him, pure worry and care in his magenta eyes... He could only hold still,  as the tall male spoke firmly. “Let me try to get this out...”

 

Vivi took a step back... Lewis raising a hand for a moment, struggling to say anything as Arthur struggled to understand.

 

“You are....” He snarled, managing words, thoughts knowing something for sure. “I'm not an idiot, Arthur. I know how the world works. I only have ten dollars in my pocket! I am nothing! And I know it. I understand well your apprehension...”

 

He leaned closer... Voice whispering as amber eyes fixed on his... A sorrowful glance from both.

 

“...But I'm involved now... I see you... We both do.”

 

Lewis shook his head, repeating words once said.

 

“If you jump, I jump, remember?” Lewis raised a hand to his hair, ruffling it with pure exasperation. “I can't turn away, as I should, without knowing you would be all right. I know something is wrong... I know...”

 

“...I'm fine.” Arthur had spoken firmly... Glaring.. “I'll be fine. Really.”

 

Firmly knowing this was foolish...

Vivi gave him a long stare...

Her voice full of knowledge... Having put the pieces together, through the glances at his amber eyes and Lewis' words...

 

“Really?...” She growled, as well leaning close... Whispering. “I don't think so...”

 

She rose a hand up, pointing at a window with a snarl.

 

“They got you trapped, Arthur! I have seen! You don't want it! And you are dying because of it... You will die.”

 

Lewis continued her words...

Both knew.

 

“Maybe not right away... You are strong...”

 

Both Vivi and Lewis exchanged glances for a second...

To then look back at Arthur, the blond trembling as she laid a hand on his cheek... More sweetly and caring than another one... As Lewis laid his on his shoulder... Truly accepting and caring, no fake feels...

 

“But... Sooner or later...”

 

Arthur's heart felt like it could set itself aflame as words flowed from both of them... Making him feel... And yet be in pain.

 

“ **The spark that we love about you, Arthur... That light is going to burn out...”**

 

They thought they could make him see an alternative to his cage...

Their hands trembled... Arthur's face looking up at them coldly after a minute... No trace of emotion in it. Only a trace of despair and resignation.

 

“It's not up to you to save me...”

 

They let go...

Lewis voice trailed... Hurt.

 

“...You are right...” He looked away... The young man's face showing for the first time... Anger... “...Only you can do that...”

 

With a choice...

A choice they had presented to him right now...

Without many words... They knew he had understood their feelings...

But Arthur chose...

With a lie... A lie they could hear clearly.

 

“G-guys... I'm marrying her.. I- I love G-gwen...” He stood tall, giving them a last glance... A last sorrowful call. “I'm going back...”

 

He lied... Knowing this had no sense...

They could not help him... Things are not that simple.

They did not know...

Vivi looked at the ground as a door was slammed open...

Arthur leaving with a last sob, tears falling down his face, that he averted from them.

His voice broke, full of anger. And pain.

 

“L-leave me alone...”

 

Lewis closed his eyes as Arthur's figure rushed at the other side of the windows, a door swaying...

Leaving them in silence...

God... God he knew Arthur cared as well...

He did not know how to lie... They saw clearly.

And yet...

He denied it...

Letting that cold demon hold his golden heart away...

They had hoped he would have listened... Accepted their feels...

Lewis did not open his eyes as Vivi curled her fingers around his...

She loved him... He loved her back.

They had talked... And they also cared for Arthur. They had found a beautiful soul...

A beautiful soul that slowly was being torn inside out...

They had wished to show him a possibility with them... They knew he was unhappy.

They could have easily been together... Against any odds. Even if it was strange. It was confusing...

It was. Something like this was frowned upon...

Vivi did not care, she was ready to help... Even if it would have been a scandal...

Lewis would stand for anything... Ready to fight any ill words for them...

They could help him... Keep him away from those two. From anything that...

They know those two are only going to break him inside.

They can only imagine how it would be for Arthur to spend all his life with that devil... With only a few days and they already knew them. Their hateful words and actions...

If only he had taken a step away and towards them...

Both turned to face each other.

Lewis leaned down... Their foreheads touching.

They had taken a chance... But it was not meant to be.

Hearts pulsed sadly.

Loving...

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Arthur sat... Not trace of emotion on his face...

Again repeating himself that he had to follow the rules set...

Again surrounded by faked smiles. Faked care, faked everything...

Gwen and Markus sat at opposite tables...

Each one talking about their interests... Listened intently by the men and women around them...

Making them feel so high and standing...

 

“The invitations had to be sent twice... A unforgivable mistake for their part... They don't know how to follow simple commands...”

“With the two companies set together, we might have control over the south someday... No more shipping needed over the Atlantic again...

 

How compelling...

He pushed away a cigarette on the table... Not feeling like it.

The smoke would not cloud his vision or mind enough...

This was...

His amber eyes darted away around the room... Hopeless.

To finally lay onto a little girl sitting with her mother at another table.

Forced to sit perfectly still, at her mother's command, laying a napkin as protocol on her lap... Not utter a word.

Not a single protest... Even if he could see insecurity on her small eyes...

Follow every order said... Not complain, remain behaved, like a decoration...

A perfect doll to be bound one day...

A puppet.

The blond's eyes finally held emotion...

His mind pounding...

As Markus kept speaking in one of his boasting monologues...

 

“This marriage is bringing already great things... We are already making huge deals. Everything is set...”

 

Set...

Arthur's mind pounded...

The contract... Is already set... Already bounding...

They only need him to bind his hand to hers, for them to have everything...

They need him...

His eyes opened... An epiphany flowing in him.

No matter what he does...

They won't kill him... Yet. It would only make them lose what they want...

He had tried to disappear...

To die.

He would have been assumed dead if he had jumped...

What difference would it have... If he were to disappear once they arrived at port?...

What prove would they have that he had ran away? If he left without trace?...

They surely would try to find him first... It's not in their interest to blame him of walking away of this...

He could so easily fake like them... His own death...

He can turn the tables...

He... He only needs help...

A help he had turned away... Only seeing death as an option.

He had felt alone before...

They...

They had...

 

* * *

 

The wind was strong...

It hit their faces... Strongly, almost able to hide the painful ache inside of them.

Vivi could only hold his hand... As he leaned onto the railing... His magenta eyes fixed below. Both standing again where they met... Mystery whining nearby...

Together...

And yet... They could not avoid feeling a horrible sense of dread.

Not knowing what will be of Arthur.

For Lewis would let him be.

As he wished.

Vivi opened her mouth... Pondering anything to say...

What could she say?...

Lewis eyes moved... Seeing the impotence in her...

She smiled sadly... As his hand tightened around hers. Her blue eyes meeting his, finally averted from the fierce waves below.

 

“...I'm sorry, Vivi...”

 

She gave him a scolding, gentle look.

 

“Lew... I liked him too... I'm glad you told me, even if...”

 

Lewis could only frown once more.

What was he even thinking?...

These things are... Always frowned upon.

Three? Two men of different standings with a woman?

He is not surprised he has pushed away the thought.

That does not mean he is not disappointed...

More for the fact of his well being...

Vivi sighed, knowing that Lewis was eating his brain inside out once more...

So she only leaned...

The man closed his eyes, as he felt her arms around him, comforting.

Contrasting the cold air brushing past them...

They stood there... Their figures below the sunset...

Both thinking of too many things...

Of the two of them.

Of one...

Of one who they were unaware of his steps...

Arthur's eyes glinted with the light as they showed only regret and doubt... Approaching slowly...

His right hand clasped tightly around his left wrist... Feeling the bracelet heavy.

But more heavy was his heart... As the bluenette in front of him, near the railing, turned. Alerted by a slight bark from a dog that saw him coming.

Arthur sighed loudly as she faced him with a knowing smile...

The blond could only speak with a trembling whisper... When Lewis turned as well with a surprised glance.

 

“...H-hi guys...”

 

There was a tense silence...

Lewis heart felt like it could crack... Not knowing what Arthur would say, or why.

His face had been frowning... Sorrowful... Doubtful.

But Arthur's lips suddenly raised upwards, in a sad and guilty smile... So small it was hard to see.

 

“I- I...” But the smile was there. His voice hopeful as he clutched painfully his own wrist. “I changed my mind...”

 

There was a minute of silence, Arthur placing his hands in his pockets, taking slow steps closer, struggling with his words all the way.

 

“I- I thought you would be around here...” He stood close now, not meeting their eyes. “I just- I wanted to a-apologize for-”

 

Arthur gasped silently as one finger laid over his lips.

He was not surprised that it had been Vivi...

She was frowning at him... Shaking her head slightly. Lewis was smiling...

Arthur did not struggle as each of them grabbed one of his hands... Never forcing...

Gently nudging him to come closer to the railing with them.

The blond closed his eyes, letting them hug him...

He cried slightly as they whispered.

 

“The world might do you in...”

“But it's alright...”

 

Because he would be with them...

Arthur smiled as his frame trembled slightly...

Mystery whined again... Sensing a feeling of fear around them...

But Arthur hoped...

Vivi and Lewis hoped as well... No words needed to understand what Arthur was going through...

An intense flow of doubt, confusion and self told lies... And care.

So they just held him...

He could feel their hands grasping his... And the bracelet suddenly did not feel as heavy.

It was not...

The wind brushed as well more softly as they stood near the edge... Not a single possibility of falling...

The two boys could only snort a little as Vivi began to hum slightly.

 

“This time we might just disappear..."

 

She laughed, the other two leaning their heads to meet her eyes.

Lewis nodded firmly, grinning.

His voice joining her... Sure of itself.

 

"Oh yeah..."

 

Arthur could only hum slightly as he felt their hold tighten...

 

"Ohohohooh..."

 

The two of them at his sides... Their foreheads against his... Leaning close...

He did not move...

As he felt them leave two soft kisses on his head...

Reassuring...

Maybe...

He could really disappear...

But with them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And if there's no guarantee, it doesn't matter~"
> 
> Lewthur knows for a fact that Vivi travels A LOT.  
> It would be so easy to just disappear!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3 was down...  
> I hope it does not happen again.
> 
> Two lines, back to present.  
> Anothert two lines, back to the ship.

Magenta eyes peeked around nervously...

Unsure as the other two stepped surely ahead.

Arthur reached for the knob of the door.

Snorting, his face did not show any trace of care...

He did not give a fuck anymore.

 

“Come on.”

 

Vivi smiled bright as the blond let them in into the room, bowing a little jokingly.

She did without second thoughts. On the other hand, Lewis was still a little reluctant.

Arthur sighed, closing the door behind them.

 

“This is the sitting room...” He rolled his eyes, huffing. “I would prefer to work in other conditions... ”

 

Vivi smiled, eyes knowing... The room was of the most high standing... All decorated with golden and shiny furniture...

Arthur blushed slightly as he took a notebook from a table nearby... A lot of canvases around... The only thing that made his stay here bearable.

Vivi had praised his work once more... They had been talking...

She wished to be his first real customer...

Arthur was the one slightly shy as he fumbled with his notebook. Not really knowing what the hell was he doing...

But he was doing it.

There was no logic...

Vivi only nudged him playfully, seeing him ponder.

 

“The room is not that horrible, there's work of Monet... I guess it will do!”

 

Arthur smiled slightly at her.

Lewis frowned, again worrying.

 

“...Should we be here?... Those two could-”

 

Arthur shook his head, glaring at the door.

Voice mocking.

 

“No. Those two fools will not come back for a long while... Not while the cigars, brandy and stupid chats hold out...”

 

Vivi sighed... Tired of all this chatter.

Lewis gasped. Arthur stood red...

They had thought she had been joking before...

It did not seem to be the case... As she now stood without her shirt, only her bra covering her chest.

She gave them a look, seeing them blink in a completly baffled stance.

 

“What? I told you I envied those girls you drew, Art! Can I have a drawing or not?”

 

Arthur stuttered, not knowing what to look at.

Fixing his eyes on his notebook seemed a good idea...

He indeed had drawn like this but...

 

“Y-yeah... B-but it was an a-academy that I managed to sneak in when I a-asked my uncle, after assuring I would still be available for meetings and work. And there were more people, and they were all professionals and the models still wore underclothes, I just wanted to learn the style of some artists, anatomy, a mere-”

 

He had rambled, fast...

He blinked as Vivi rolled her eyes... Her hand gently over his mouth.

She was holding her shirt again.

 

“Well, if you are not comfortable like this, I can do with a portrait with clothes.” She chuckled, shrugging. “I'm just tired of them.”

 

She blinked as Arthur grabbed her hand, pulling it off his mouth to pout at her.

 

“I- I don't mind!...” He looked all around, ruffling his hair. “I just... I just thought you were joking, as always.”

 

He did not like any of those models...

This is different... In a sense.

Vivi beamed, the words making her excitement return.

Lewis was still frozen like a statue...

As Arthur pondered...

Vivi snapped her fingers in front of the tall man.

 

“Lew?” She called again, magenta eyes lost. “Earth calling Lewis...”

 

He finally blinked as he felt a slight touch.

Vivi smiled, having stood on her tiptoes and leaving on his cheek a quick smooch.

His blush did not go away as she leaned her head cutely... And asked, her voice trailing.

 

“Would you pose with me?”

 

Lewis again fumbled with his hands.

He raised his gaze from her to Arthur... A little doubtful if it would be alright.

The blond only shrugged with a slight smile.

Vivi grinned mischievously as Lewis sighed, nodding nervously.

 

“Perfect!”

 

Before she could say or do anything else...

She blinked as Arthur called, quietly.

 

“Wait.” Amber eyes seemed to doubt... He met their eyes. His voice trailing with thought. “...I will only draw if you wear something.”

 

Vivi pouted and crossed her arms...

Grumbling.

 

“I just managed to convince him... And now you change of idea?!”

 

Arthur shook his head at her...

Running slightly towards a closet.

 

“N-no. It's just...”

 

Lewis watched as Arthur exposed a safe...

They both wondered as the blond opened it easily... Knowing the combination.

They had seen the bracelet on his left arm...

But now a second one laid in his hand... Another bracelet taken out from the safe.

 

“...I... Want you to wear this...”

 

Lewis frowned...

 

“That...”

 

Lewis' heart understood as Arthur only gave a shy nod...

He had been unsure of all the feelings he wondered if Arthur felt...

The bracelets meant...

 

 

* * *

 

Arthur's eyes were pure focus...

He held a small sharpening knife against the black pencil...

Not looking away from it as Lewis still blushed red...

Somehow convinced to pose shirtless...

Only his shirt off, his defined chest exposed.

Vivi could only laugh as even then he moved nervously... Pushing along a divan to the center of the room.

Lewis nodded with content, the sofa on place.

She grinned, picking the attention of Arthur with her voice.

 

“Well...” Arthur snorted as she took out a coin... Laying it on the table near him. “I'm tired of always exposing my own work... All those clothes... Draw me well!”

 

Arthur nodded, blushing less than Lewis.

He pointed at the couch with a hand, both just standing there...

Lewis had no idea or clue what to do...

But his eyes gained a trace of confidence again... As she grasped his hand...

His eyes filling with love and care as she gently made him sit down on the center of the divan...

Arthur was not surprised as she sprawled herself along all of it, her back on Lewis lap.

His heart beating fast...

As he saw the two glints...

Arthur had smiled sadly as they both had put on a bracelet...

The two gems represented love... A bounding sign... A lock for the one loved, two hearts.

He found much more appropriate... That they were bound with them... He could see their glances at each other...

And he gladly would give the gems to them... Before giving it to someone he did not feel for...

Arthur had been blushing...

But Lewis was surprised as his amber eyes suddenly glinted...

Speaking seriously, and yet kindly.

 

“Viv, your arm.” He waved the pencil at her, without raising his gaze from the paper... “Put it back how it was.”

 

She blinked, quick to lay it onto the back of the couch as she had done.

 

“Like this?”

 

Arthur nodded...

But his eyes still narrowed...

There was a minute of silence...

In which Lewis could only be amazed by the pure concentration he put on them...

More when he commanded, searching for the best pose from them.

 

“Alright... Please take her hand, Lewis. It does not show well if it just dangles over the edge...”

 

Vivi chuckled as she raised her arm... Lewis smiling as he gently took her hand. Her left arm laying onto the back of the couch as his right held her close.

Their free hands locked together... Fingers curling gently... The two bracelets close, on their wrists.

Arthur seemed to let out a content sigh, tapping the pencil slightly.

The two waited as the blond did a quick move with the pencil on the notebook.

 

“Right...” He raised his gaze, voice quiet. “Now, don't move much please.”

 

He raised an eyebrow with a pout, Vivi laughing...

 

“...That was specifically directed at you, Viv...”

 

She held still as Arthur gave a poker faced glare...

The blond smiled as he saw Lewis hold her tighter, prompting her to stop joking around.

Now...

He began to move the pencil again...

He began drawing the hands...

Vivi could obviously not stop joking...

 

“So serious...”

 

Arthur's face was the most focused one they had seen, eyes looking up at them and down on the paper, hand moving in precise strokes. Mind losing itself...

Arthur snorted silently, Lewis understanding well she had to keep the same pose and expression to not mess up the portrait.

His magenta eyes moved to hers... Prompting her to keep her gaze on his.

Arthur's amber eyes fixed on them both...

Drawing as he saw their loving daze...

The outlines of their faces... Their arms...

To then mark the two bracelets between them...

Arthur narrowed his eyes even more...

Putting much more detail in their eyes... What always took his own gaze.

His hands did not tremble as he slowly created the surroundings, cushions and the couch...

No, his hands did not shake for a single second...

Not like his frame and breath... Which the other two did notice.

Arthur grumbled slightly as she went at it yet again.

 

“I believe you are blushing, Mr. Artiste. I can't imagine Monet blushing.”

 

Arthur rolled his eyes, grinning jokingly.

 

“I believe someone has no idea of art, considering she does not hold still... And Monet did landscapes by the way...”

 

She finally dropped it...

Lewis sighed as she smiled calmly...

No laughing...

Only a caring and kind glance...

There was silence... Only the sound of a pencil scratching the delicate paper...

Deep breaths...

But there was trust...

Arthur did not question himself anymore as he was in here with them...

He would take any mockery and scoldings if it meant he could enjoy these moments...

He won't let them control him...

 

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

Vivi sighed...

Smiling as her words trailed.

 

“My heart was pounding the whole time... It was the most beautiful moment of my life...”

 

Mr. E. rolled his eyes behind his golden glasses as Duet and his crew listened intently.

Some poker faced...

Duet eager to hear anything else about the bracelets...

Then there was Chloe...

 

“...So...” The girl leaned more over her chair, eyes glinting behind her white glasses. “What happened next?”

 

Duet gave her a scolding look...

Vivi only chuckled... Knowing what she meant.

 

“...Oh, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Chloe...” She closed her eyes... The memory unable to fade. “Arthur was very professional... And neither he or Lewis were that kind of guys...”

 

Their love was none like others would show...

It was more sincere and selfless...

That... Was what made her hurt so much now...

Selfless...

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

Her blue eyes glinted with pure happiness.

Seeing Arthur hold his notebook... A perfect copy in black and white of their figures... Lewis holding her as she laid... Hands clasped together tight...

Their eyes as detailed as their real ones...

But Arthur would never think he could capture the beautiful color or emotion of real ones...

Lewis whistled silently behind him, glancing down over his shoulder.

 

“...It's amazing...”

 

Arthur shied slightly as she leaned over his other shoulder, both looking at it.

She whispered, voice tangling with laughter.

 

“Thank you, Art.”

 

“N-no pro-”

 

He did not finish the sentence.

Both Lewis and Vivi snorted. Their sudden kisses at each of his cheeks making the blond squirm, blush and smile nervously.

Almost melting between them.

His mind setting...

Fuck rules...

 

 

* * *

 

Markus fumbled angrily with the cards...

Waiting... Patiently.

Even if his blood was boiling with anger...

His green eyes glinted as his henchman returned, walking through the salon's doors.

He smiled, speaking up for the rest of players.

 

“Excuse me for a second, gentlemen...”

 

He stood, giving his back to the rest...

To glare at his second hand.

 

“...Where.”

 

The man stood nervously... Unnerved by his boss, clearly angered...

Something no one liked...

 

“None of the stewards have seen him, sir...”

 

Even if his voice have been quiet and respectful...

It still made green eyes narrow, teeth clench...

He gulped as Markus growled silently.

 

“...This is absurd... It's a ship...!” He pointed slightly at the doors, huffing. “There's only so many places where he could be roaming around again-!”

 

He blinked, halting.

A thought pounding in his cold mind.

Roam...

His fist clenched...

What if he is not roaming?...

The henchman flinched slightly as his boss bolted.

But he relaxed, seeing that not to hit him... Instead, to walk away, leaving.

If you want something done well...

You must do it yourself.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why not draw in Vivi's chamber?  
> Because the notebook and Art's tools were here, and vithur just does not give a fuck.
> 
> (And because Shedrak here has to make things happen from the movie e.e )


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now! This is the icing on the cake!

 

Arthur smiled sadly as Vivi gently put back on a bracelet on his left wrist...

Lewis took off the one on his arm soon enough, ready to give it back.

But to his surprise, Arthur shook his head when he tried to latch it onto his other wrist.

 

“No.” He raised a hand, wanting to clarify to not hurt Lewis. Smiling. “Would you put this one back in the safe for me?”

 

With another thing...

While Lewis obliged kindly, Vivi watched baffled... As Arthur grabbed a pen, and a blank paper.

Snarling as he wrote something.

Then he walked towards the safe... Lewis already having gotten rid of the second golden gem.

Arthur's amber eyes showed firmness... And regret at once, taking a deep breath, note in hand.

He cares now...

This may be a mistake...

This is a mistake indeed. But life is made of them. And fuck, he will live.

He is making clear to those two that he is not going to let them fuck with him... And if they try to hurt Lance for it... Or prove anything...

He has a backup plan.

He has pondered about it.

If they accuse him of cheating her... And demand Lance responsibility...

He will write a letter, anything.

Stating firmly he resigns of being his heir... All benefits of it. His own name. Everything.

Enough time for the businessmen to argue... Lance has good lawyers...

Enough time for him to fake, wherever, an accident, recklessness... His own death.

Lance will still suffer losses... But not as much.

He will be able to blame him, and only him, for the failed marriage...

And conserve the contract... Hopefully. He will keep an ear for his well being...

He will apologize and explain someday...

Now...

He shoved the note in...

Arthur raised his gaze from the safe... His hand letting it close.

Amber eyes laid on Vivi, his voice worried again.

 

“...I don't want to see them again.”

 

Magenta eyes narrowed...

Understanding.

Both he and Vivi understood. They knew...

Looking at hopeful amber eyes... A silent plea to pull him away from this life.

Vivi crossed her arms, eyes trailing to the door.

 

“...For that to be... It would be smart to hide somewhere. Until we dock.”

 

Lewis ruffled his hair, thinking.

 

“...What if they search for him? My room is a shared cabin... In the kitchens it would be too obvious, and I don't wish to bring trouble to...”

 

But he did not wish to leave Arthur alone either...

Vivi leaned her head, the other two not seeing a very obvious option.

 

“My chamber is the best bet.”

 

Both boys looked at her...

A million thoughts... The craziness of the situation.

They could only laugh, nodding slightly.

 

“...Might as well work...”

“...M-maybe...”

 

Arthur fidgeted nervously, not managing to comprehend what they saw in him to wish to help him, why did they care.

But they did...

And he somehow did not have second thoughts of leaving everything behind to go with them...

He could only meet their eyes, confused and sure at the same time.

 

“...Guys, I-”

 

“Arthur?!”

 

Vivi's eyes shot open, hearing that voice.

That awful voice, from that awful devil.

 

“Shit...!”

 

She was the first to react, fast to dash for the back door, hearing strong footsteps in the adjacent room.

She called quietly but strongly as Arthur froze like a deer in headlights, Markus returning before he thought.

 

“Come on you two...!”

 

Lewis snatched Arthur's arm as she opened the door and bolted through it.

Amber eyes widened, looking back as Lewis pulled at him.

 

“...My notebook...!”

 

Lewis shook his head.

No time.

The main door was opened.

Markus eyes narrowed as he stepped in...

Green eyes blinked in confusion as he heard something.

His head whipped, hearing the sound of the back door closing... Carefully.

Vivi frowned as the other two followed her through the corridor.

The three sighing as they thought they avoided being seen...

They were wrong.

Amber and magenta eyes widened, both jolting slightly as the door was slammed open behind them.

Markus' face pure angered shock as he spotted them sneaking away.

His frame trembling... As he leaned...

To get ready to chase.

Arthur cursed, Lewis snarled...

Vivi laughed with determination.

 

“Run!”

 

Goodbye to the plan of disappearing discreetly.

The boys yelped slightly as her hands slammed around their arms, pulling strongly.

The bastard was quick to pick a fast pace behind them, as they dashed through a hall.

To both Lewis' and Vivi's surprise, Arthur suddenly was faster, now in front of them, arm backwards as he now pulled at Vivi.

Leading... Knowing well these hallways, a million nonsensical walks with his bride to be.

Lewis gasped as Arthur made a sharp turn...

An elevator right there.

Slowly closed by a crew-member.

The three screamed, fastening their steps.

 

“Wait, wait, wait!”

“Wait, Please!”

“Wait you idiot!”

 

The man blinked as the trio dashed in right when he was going to close it, the door a metallic grille.

Lewis and Arthur were fast to push it closed as Vivi roared.

 

“Go!” She pointed at the man controlling the lift, eyes menacing. “Take us down!”

 

Markus growled, slamming his fists on the grille as the platform went down.

Arthur gasped for air... And Lewis blinked down at Vivi... As she flipped off the man glaring down at them.

Markus stepped back, giving a punch to the wall, the man standing near cowering.

He looked around for a moment...

Before running again, not apologizing as he pushed with his shoulder a passerby.

Running for the stairs...

The first to bolt out the lift was a flash of yellow.

A passenger gasped as the blond stumbled against him, standing fast to his feet.

 

“S-sorry!”

 

Amber eyes looked around him... Confusion sinking in.

Third class corridors.

So it was Lewis the one now to lead.

Arthur smiled as Lewis took his hand, pulling at him to run again, a blue scarf already flowing ahead.

They panted, slowing down as Lewis sighed, opening a door leading to cabins for the workers. The Pepper's one not too far.

Arthur leaned against a wall, closing his eyes as he regained his breath.

Lewis chuckled tiredly, looking at blue eyes, both laughing.

 

“H-he is as fast running as he is speaking crap...!”

 

Vivi nodded, gaze narrowed at the corridor where they ran from.

 

“Seems like a cop...”

 

Both blinked back as Arthur huffed behind them, waving a hand grumpily as he still leaned on the wall.

 

“M-more like a crook...”

 

To be fair... He had only seen him bribing or menacing rivals... They guy seemed to know how to chase...

Lewis and Vivi exchanged glances, now even more concerned to let Arthur be with someone like him...

Arthur raised his head, brushing his hand along his forehead to take off the sweat.

His eyes widening once more, as he saw through the small window of the door... Green eyes...

Spotting them.

 

“Oh, fuck...!”

 

The other two looked back at what Arthur saw.

Here he was again.

Neither of the three had idea where to go. Her chamber was not an option... Too obvious now.

So they ran, rather aimlessly, just hoping to lose behind the bastard already.

Vivi's eyes glinted after a minute of turning corners and going past unending doors...

Arthur yelped as she pulled him by the back of his shirt, kicking a door open at the same time.

Markus huffed quickly, dashing into the hallway the three had turned to.

Standing there like a fool... Hands unclenching...

As he saw no one... And a locked tight door.

Arthur grimaced, hands held tightly over his ears, a horrible noise, coming from a trapdoor, what looked to be flaming light...

They were in a room leading to the boilers...

 

“N-now what?!”

 

“What?!”

 

Vivi rolled her eyes as the boys tried to speak to each other, unheard with all the rumbling noise.

She pointed a finger to the trap door, firmly.

The other two exchanging doubtful glances.

Well... It was not a dead end entirely...

Men worked all along...

Smoke and blazing air flowing all around them, the room dark and only illuminated by the fierce fire inside the boilers.

Only one of them blinked as a trio ventured down the main ladder...

 

“...What are you doing down here?!”

 

He gasped as the three ran, only one seeming sorry for being here.

 

“Hey!” He raised a hand, warning. “You shouldn't be here! It could be dangerous!”

 

The blond and bluenette ran without doubt, a reluctant tall man tagging along.

One laughing for all the rendezvous...

The other glancing all around, marveled by all the machines and engines, all the contraptions he would wish to examine...

But there was no time for that.

Vivi cheered, the workers gave them baffled glances as they dashed between them.

 

“Don't mind us!”

 

Arthur snorted, finally surrendering to the craziness of the moment.

Laughing with her.

 

“You are doing a great work!”

 

Lewis smiled as he shook his head, giving the men apologetic glances and waves of hand.

They ended up reaching the biggest storage.

The rumbling faded slightly as they closed the door behind them.

 

“Look at what we have here...”  
  


Lewis looked all around as Vivi stood proud with a grin.

A hundred crates all around, a million corners between them, perfect to hide...

But something else caught Arthur's eye as they walked forward.

 

“Ah!”

 

The other two blinked as he ran ahead, beaming.

They leaned their heads to a side as Arthur laughed, smiling as he literally hugged an orange vehicle.

 

“My car!”

 

Lewis frowned, crossing his arms at it.

 

“...Wait... They store cars here?...”

 

He could see some parked some crates away...

Arthur pouted, patting a door as if the car could be hurt by the disbelieving look of the young man.

 

“They insisted... A lot of money you know...” He shook his head, chuckling. “I would have refused! But this baby is an old pal of mine! I bought it, fixed it, drove it around! I could just not say no!”

 

Vivi shrugged, giving Lewis a nudge.

  
“Hey, at least we can hide for a while here!”

 

Lewis nodded slowly, not that bothered if it was Arthur's. The blond at least having this between all the bad things...

He stepped forward, inspecting the car.

Vivi smiled mischievously as Lewis opened the door, smiling as he bowed to invite her in, Arthur snorting at them.

She held his hand to get inside, head raised proudly but jokingly.

 

“Thank you!”

 

Lewis followed her in as Arthur bounced onto the drivers seat, hands laying on the wheel.

The blond looked over his shoulder, the other two leaning out the frontal window, the drivers seat exposed outside.

Joking as he moved a little the steering wheel, a heart shaped eyebrow raised.

 

“Where to, guys?”

 

Magenta and blue eyes met...

Arthur yelped as hands grabbed him...

And pulled him gently in through the opening...

Shivering as the two leaned close, once they laid him on the seats...

Whispering.

 

“ **...To the stars.”**

 

* * *

 

Green eyes filled with anger...

His hand clenched around the note...

Wishing he could just crush the one that wrote it.

 

“ _I might just say this once... Fuck, it's you I hate the most.”_

 

Markus growled as he tore down to pieces the note he found inside the safe...

His sister stood calmly near the couch...

Her hands holding gently a notebook...

Her red eyes fixing on the two figures drawn on one page.

She had only hate for these two...

Yet, her face only showed a calm smile...

Her brother was not as easy going as her.

 

“Fucker...”

 

Their henchman stood nervously, eyeing the safe...

Daring to ask...

 

“I-is anything missing?...”

 

Her brother snarled, slamming his fist on the wall.

 

“Yes!... Yes it is... Two things.”

 

Arthur's has gone away... With one of the bracelets.

Green eyes blinked... As her voice echoed.

 

“...I have a better idea of what we lost, brother...”

 

His green eyes blinked as she spoke without words...

He slowly nodded, never contradicting her.

His hand reaching subtly for the remaining bracelet...

To have things under control...

They had to get rid of someone...

Markus glared at his bodyguard, commanding.

 

“We are missing something. Go fetch the officers...”

 

She smiled... Hearing the man hurry out the door.

Her hand brushing the drawing...

Her nail almost breaking the surface where Lewis' heart should be...

Plotting.

 

* * *

 

Three figures laid inside...

Holding each other as they gasped for breath.

Magenta eyes narrowed...

Amber eyes cried slightly... As Lewis' hand brushed his face, his soft voice calling.

 

“...You are trembling...”

 

Vivi's heart pounded...

Arthur cried, tears falling down... And yet he smiled...

 

“...” He raised his gaze slowly to theirs... Voice shaking. “...I- I want to live...”

 

Lewis closed his eyes with a frown, pulling them both closer to himself.

Arthur leaned against Vivi's shoulder... Letting himself lay safely with them.

Her voice reassuring...

 

“...I-It'll be alright...”

 

Lewis nodded, his hold tightening...

The only thing he needed to keep smiling...

His mind able to shut up for a while...

Peaceful silence...

Only broken by the sound of two hearts beating...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Arms raise slowly... Lifebelts in hand*  
> ...  
> Chill out~ Everything is cool...  
> For now.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the constant change of view~  
> Chaotic, I know.

 

“...They went through here...”

 

The two officers nodded to the worker, holding flashlights tightly.

They went through the door, venturing into the storage... In search of the three vandals...

They stepped slowly, moving their hands to illuminate every corner...

One approached a car...

His eyes narrowing as he pointed the light at the back window...

A hand print on it, left there by the coolness of the air...

Someone was there...

The man snapped his fingers to get the attention of his companion, silently.

Both glared at the car...

There they were...

They slowly neared the door...

 

“Gotcha!”

 

He stood there like an idiot... Having slammed open the door.

And seeing no one inside.

 

* * *

 

A lookout rubbed his hands up in the crow's nest...

The air chilling.

He blinked down... Hearing a door being opened with hurry.

Three figures ran out of it, laughing loudly.

Vivi leaned onto Arthur's shoulder, looking up at Lewis as she panted.

 

“D-did you see those guys' faces?!”

 

Lewis chuckled as he held a hand over his chest, the three having sneaked out in the right moment.

Both Vivi and Lewis halted...

Arthur stepping closer... A hand raising slowly...

After a minute laying in between theirs...

His voice... Quiet.

 

“...When the ship docks...” He smiled seriously... No doubt able to be seen. “...I'm getting off with you both.”

 

Vivi snorted, eyes looking up to the black sky.

Glad and unbelieving at the same time.

 

“This is crazy...!”

 

Arthur gave her a funny look, shoulders shaking with contained laughter.

 

“I know!” He shook his head, closing his eyes. “I-it makes no sense!”

 

Lewis looked down at him with a caring smile...

Tone knowing.

 

“...That's why you trust it...”

 

Arthur met his eyes, nodding with a grin.

One of the two lookouts blinked...

For his partner gave him a nudge with his elbow, picking his attention with a snort.

 

“Hey... Look at this.”

 

Both leaned a little, looking down.

They laughed as they saw three figures... Kissing.

 

“Look at that...” He leaned to face the other, cackling. “They are a bit more warmer than us, huh?”

 

The other rolled his eyes, giving him a small joking punch.

 

“If that is what it takes for us to get warm, I'd rather not!”

 

He pulled at him, so he stops looking at the strange trio below. Grumpily returning with him to glance ahead.

Always watching the waters...

This night not so easily.

The ocean was calm... Little waves to be seen.

To make matters even more hard for them... They were heading full speed.

If something was to be spotted in the water...

It would give little time to warn of it...

That's why...

The two lookouts slowly lost their grins...

Their eyes widening as they caught sight of something coming out of the darkness of the night...

Huge... Hidden in the shadows, its clear surface matching the blue sky...

A huge ice formation right ahead.

 

“B-bugger me...!”  
  


As one was frozen in shock...

The other rang the bell.

An officer below gasped as he heard the bell above, never a good sign.

The lookout cursed as he called with a small phone connecting directly to the bridge.

 

“P-pick up you bastards...!” A long minute until an officer picked the phone... “Is anyone there?!”

 

An officer finally answered.

 

“Yes, what do you see?”

 

The voice had been calm...

It was not anymore as he heard the lookout cursing through the speaker.

 

“Iceberg! Right ahead!”

 

“H-heard!”

 

The officers at the bridge finally reacted.

 

“Iceberg!”

 

They moved fast, shouting orders like there was no tomorrow.

 

“Hard to starboard!”

 

The man at the wheel huffed, pulling it all the way to its left.

An officer sent a message down to the engines.

Below... Another officer panicking as well between the rumbling, as he saw the order...

 

“Full astern!”

 

The man at charge while the captain was gone for the night ran.

Slamming his hands on the railing to gaze ahead.

Breath quickening impossibly as he stared at the ice...

Hearing the wheel man shout.

 

“Helm's hard over, sir!”

 

Yet the ship was turning ever so slightly to the left... And nearing the ice.

For it needed the help of the engines below...

The men below working to change direction as fast as they could... Shutting the dampers and engaging the reversing engine.

The propellers halted... To move again.

Yet it was not enough...

The lookout clenched his teeth... Seeing the direction change minimally.

 

“W-why aren't they turning?!”

 

The officer at charge called, disbelieving...

Almost there... Almost colliding.

 

“Is it hard over?!”  
  


“I-it is! Y-yes sir!”

 

“...Come on...” He glared at the now white ice... Almost at touch... “Come on... Turn...”

 

Sweat fell down...

The ship began to oblige.

Oh so ever turning left...

 

“...Yes...”

 

But their eyes opened wide...

For even if they avoided colliding right with it...

The side of the ice loomed above the right side of the Titanic... Shadows covering the deck.

 

“...I-its... It's going to hit!”

 

There was a loud rumble...

Vivi yelped as her balance was thrown off, a sudden screeching noise echoing as the deck shook. She could not avoid stumbling right against Arthur, both gasping as they fell backwards.

But they did not fall...

As the screeching continued, they blinked. Two strong arms holding them both low, Lewis himself struggling to stand as he held them.

 

“F-fuck!...”

 

They gasped there... The shock unexpected as they had been kissing.

They heard loud crashes below... At the water line...

Lewis finally looked up...

His eyes widening as he saw the huge iceberg along the railing, the ship going past it... And along.

 

“G-get back!”

 

The other two stuttered as he picked them up at his sides.

Bolting away from the railing as broken ice hit it.

Lewis panted after dodging, letting them down gently off his hold.

Arthur was literally frozen... Mouth agape as he looked down at the shards on the deck... Huge shards of ice.

While Vivi...

Lewis sighed with disbelief as she squealed, hands raising to her scarf as she marveled.

 

“Holy...!”

 

Yep... She always wondered and marveled about everything...

Arthur finally got out of his shock.

Lewis worried as the blond bolted for the railing... The iceberg left behind already.

Looking down... Amber eyes wide.

A huge scratch along the side where the water line was...

He could not imagine... That an officer was right now pulling a lever in the bridge...

He would be horrified to know that the boilers rooms' doors were being closed without warning... Men still inside.

Big metal doors, designed to prevent water from pouring to the upper parts of the ship.

Men screamed below, seeing the doors shutting.

Few ran past them in time, water already flooding the engines...

Little did the officer know... That the hit was not only affecting this room... The cut on the side of the ship bigger than thought...

Locking the rooms only won time.

And not enough.

Above, a lookout cursed...

 

“God...” He glared at the other, now really giving him a slight swat. “Smell ice, did you?! Christ!”

 

Joking before...

The trio stood near the railing...

Lewis and Vivi looking down with wonder...

Only the blond seeming to worry truly.

Seeing water move too much...

Seeming to go in slowly into the gap.

Water indeed was pouring in.

Three girls gasped as they stood out of bed.

Mrs. Pepper stood... Glaring as she felt the water flood their room in the middle of the night.

Without word... Telling her husband...

He understood.

 

“...We have to leave.”

 

At the same time... Gwen opened her door to a corridor...

Calling angrily a crew-member passing by.

 

“Why have the engines stopped?...”

 

“Oh, just a shudder, miss... We have probably just hit a propeller blade. That's the shudder you felt. May I bring you anything?”

 

The hit was getting different reactions from the passengers...

A small crowd was gathering on deck.

People of different standings watching the ice. Some second class guys getting glared by an old rich man as they tossed a shard around.

 

“Did you see what happened?”

 

“No, it hit over there.”

 

Arthur, Lewis and Vivi walked up a ladder, leaving the area where the iceberg hit, unnerved.

The blond even more as he saw the captain walking down the stairs, surrounded by officers... Whispering.

 

“The boilers rooms are flooded. She's all buckled in...”

 

“Can you shore up?”

 

“No sir, not unless the pumps get ahead.”

 

Arthur concerns could only increase... Vivi and Lewis did not understand much of the conversation...

But he did.

A lot of damage...

And even then...

Arthur's mind could only deny... Still believing blindly that this ship could hold up.

It was an unsinkable ship...

Right?...

And yet...

He was torn.

 

“...This is bad...”

 

The question was... How much.

Vivi frowned... Grasping their arms, tone quiet...

Not her usual cheerful voice.

 

“...We should move... There are too many people around here...”

 

Back to her cabin... Hide.

The two boys nodded, following her as she waved a hand back at them.

Running to the nearest entrance...

Hoping that no one would pay mind to them anymore with the sudden hit.

Sure that it was just a minor one... Not damaging enough. But enough to make them be forgotten. Knowing that they were being searched for.

They could not be more wrong...

As they tried to head to her chamber... Walking into a narrow corridor...

Arthur gasped, seeing a familiar man step into it, in front of them.

His amber eyes widened as he recognized Markus' henchman...

The blond raised his arms, stepping back and giving the two at his sides a look, telling them without words to back away. Turn back.

But the three froze as they turned...

Seeing two officers step in...

Surrounded. Only locked doors at their sides.

 

“...Fuck...”

 

Vivi seemed to growl as the men neared them slowly... No way to run.

Before she could do anything reckless...

Lewis raised an arm in front of her... Making her blink up at him.

Giving her a shake of head, eyes begging her to not throw a fit...

He could see the eyes of the henchmen... Both he and Arthur noticing the menace in them.

There was a gun hidden below the man's suit.

Lewis stood tall as three officers and the bodyguard approached, commanding.

To lewis...

 

“...Come with us. You are being detained.”

 

The blond snarled, fast to retort.

 

“Fuck no, he did nothing-”

 

Arthur huffed as an officer held him away with a hand, firm.

 

“Sir, he is accused of thievery. It's not for you to defend him.”

 

Thievery?...

Vivi gasped as Lewis let them push him ahead.

His magenta eyes asking them to wait... Not wanting to put the two in trouble. Hoping to sneak away once everything was cleared.

 

“Come along.”

 

Neither of the three noticing the henchman leaning close...

And reaching to leave something in the pocket of Lewis' jacket... As they led him towards Markus' and Gwen's chambers.

Arthur gulped... Seeing the door once more...

Vivi gave him a glance, eyebrow raised... Asking him...

No... He would not leave Lewis to face alone those two...

Surely they wanted to accuse him of snatching him away... Anything.

He glared down at the bracelet he wore...

Snarling as he dashed past her, following Lewis surely as he was led through the door. And inside.

Arthur did not flinch as he saw Markus again...

Surrounded by officers.

Green eyes narrowed... Teeth clenched as the trio stood tall... Defiant.

An officer asking, motioning a hand to magenta eyes.

 

“...Sir, you're sure this is the man who took it away?”

 

Markus smiled...

 

“...Yes... Yes he has.”

 

His henchman stood behind Lewis...

Giving his boss a subtle nod.

Only making him grin...

 

“Three important things have been stolen from me this evening...” He gave Arthur a condescending glare, containing his anger. “Now that one is back... Wearing half of the value stolen... I have a pretty good idea where to find the rest...”

 

Arthur's eyes filled with confusion... As the bastard waved a hand.

Tone vile.

 

“Search him.”

 

Vivi was the first to protest as the officers reached for Lewis.

 

“Wait what?!”

 

Lewis seemed to lose his confidence and firmness as they glared at him more, commanding.

 

“Take your coat off.”

 

He did not move as the jacket was removed...

The one Vivi snatched away for him...

Arthur snarled, stepping forward in a fit of anger.

 

“Markus, what the fuck do you think you are doing?!”

 

He only received a lean of head... And a mocking chuckle...

Before he could argue with him...

Arthur blinked... Hearing and officer... And Vivi gasp.

 

“Is this it?”

 

He slowly turned...

Only to see the officer holding a black bracelet... A golden gem on its side...

Right like the one...

The blond gave a slow glance down... At his own wrist... To then raise his gaze to Lewis.

Magenta eyes wide... Seeing shock in blue and amber...

Why?...

Lewis frowned slowly as he saw doubt in Arthur's eyes... A disbelieving glance...

 

“...I did not...!”

 

Vivi lowered her hands... Losing for the first time her words...

Arthur was frozen... Staring at Lewis...

A million thoughts inside. That Lewis knew he was having... Always fast to think.

Had he faked care all this time?... To be near him? To be able to take these two gems? Take his trust, to lure him away and take everything? Had he stolen the second bracelet... When he thought he was leaving it behind in the safe?...

Was it all...

 

“Arthur... Don't believe I...” Lewis shook his head, eyes showing the most caring and honest expression he could. “I did not steal it!”

 

Vivi finally breathed again...

Her blue eyes seeing the laughter in green eyes...

And the lack of lie in magenta ones.

Lewis did not take that bracelet.

 

“He wouldn't!”

 

“He would...” Vivi snarled as the bastard whispered, close to Arthur... As the blond lowered his gaze to the ground. “Maybe he did it while you were... Venturing here.”

 

Vivi could not believe...

For she saw doubt...

Doubt and apprehension in amber eyes now...

Tears building up...

Arthur turned slightly away... As Lewis tried to reason...

 

“T-they put it in my pocket, guys! I-”

 

“Shut up...” All looked up in shock... As an officer spoke up. “It isn't even your pocket.”  
  


Vivi gulped...

A signature on the collar of the jacket...

 

“Property of A.L. Ryerson. It was reported stolen.”

 

Shit.

Lewis bowed his head, grimacing.

No clue how to explain this now.

For Arthur's trust was now gone from his eyes.

The last nail in the coffin.

She still tried to defend him...

She was at fault!

 

“Arthur, I borrowed it! We were going to return it!”

 

Arthur did not meet her eyes...

His own narrowing up at the young man...

A sudden coldness creeping in... A sudden feel of anger...

His fist clenching... As he grew completely silent...

Not answering to her words.

 

“You know he did not do it, Arthur! You got to tell them!”

 

She cried...

Arthur giving her the cold shoulder... As Markus laughed...

 

“...It seems Lewis has stolen another thing... She is denying blindly, love is blind they say... Poor thing. Even a woman of her standing...”

 

How dare he...

Lewis did not struggle as the men pushed him out the door... Bowing his head down in defeat.

Someone like him having no word...

 

“Come on.”

 

To take him away... Detained.

Vivi grabbed Arthur's shoulders, angry.

Calling desperately.

Wishing he would snap out of his daze and defend Lewis.

His word was more worth than hers between these fools.

No one would hear her without his help.

 

“Arthur, you got to tell them! You know-”

 

“...I don't.”

 

She halted...

Her blue eyes losing their brightness as Arthur looked firmly at hers...

Her heart feeling broken... As he saw amber eyes full of hurt... Bitterness...

No emotion but sorrow...

No care as they took Lewis away.

No words to shield him as she had expected...

She let go of Arthur, slowly, hands shaking...

The blond did not say anything for her either... As Markus stood behind him...

Smiling at her...

 

"What would a compromised man have to say for a thief?... He has enough common sense to know which place he belongs to..." Green eyes narrowed... A last word. “No time to foolishly play around...”

 

Arthur closed his eyes...

Unable to stand the sight of baffled blue eyes...

Her disbelief...

He could not stand it.

Not his own pain.

He did not move... As he heard a silent sob...

Her hurried steps away out the room... Surely to chase the officers... Argue.

He could only shiver...

As he was left alone...

Alone with him once more...

And suddenly...

He did not care anymore.

But it hurt...

God, it did.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smiles and throws the lifebelts to readers like they are conffeti*


	20. Chapter 20

Arthur stood there...

Eyes fixed on the ground...

As green eyes looked down at him... The other man circling him as he tapped a finger in faked thought on his arm...

He could only shiver... As Markus finally halted his steps.

Standing in front of him...

Teeth showing as he opened his mouth... Seeming to ponder what to say...

He found something much better than words...

 

“Mphh-!”

 

Arthur huffed as he felt the strong hit of the others fist.

He did not have time to stumble backwards or hold his jaw.

Markus fast to grab him by his collar, roaring as he pulled him back to glare down at him.

 

“You thought I was joking, you bonehead?!” Arthur cowered slightly and looked away, feeling the burn of the hit flowing along his jaw. “You look at me when I speak!”

 

He could only flinch as he saw his hand raise again, looming open wide, thrown back for full force.

 

“Stop brother.”

 

Arthur gasped, letting out his breath as he felt the hand around his collar loosen slightly...

Green eyes moving to glance at the door...

Red eyes there, giving them both a condescending glare.

Arthur growled as Markus did, letting him go with a slight shove.

He could only snort silently as he saw the bastard be submissive around her... As he had mocked him for being before.

He did not have time to laugh though, Gwen walking in surely...

Laying her cold eyes onto the table nearby... An officer having left the bracelet found in Lewis' pocket there.

She picked it up with faked boredom, giving Markus' a smile and a shake of head.

 

“No need to beat sense into him...” Arthur glared back as she laid eyes again on him. “I'm sure he has learned what happens when you trust blindly...”

 

She could see the hurt in his amber eyes...

Broken...

But still defiant.

His voice angry... With everything.

  
“And I should trust you?...”

 

Arthur took a step back as she approached...

But he could not walk away... Back against a wall as she now towered...

Looking down at him... Eyebrow raised... No smile...

But a frown... A glare that told him everything...

 

“...No.” Arthur winced as she grabbed his right arm... And placed the second bracelet forcefully around it. “Obey. For your own good.”

 

The blond's shoulders slumped... Surrendering as she whispered menacingly.

 

“I know what you were planning... I know. And see how well did it go... You would have made everyone worry, spend resources trying to fix the outcomes of your escapade... And for what? To let that scum steal everything and leave you thrown anywhere? You would have ended up alone. You are alone...”

 

Each word was a sting in his heart...

Making him sick...

Too many voices in his head... Echoing. Menacing ones...

Ones he thought were caring...

She turned away from him... No more to say...

Only seeing a man who's will was finally broken.

Markus only continued. Seeming to want to twist his heart inside out.

 

“...I'm losing my patience, Arthur. You could be useful alive. I could have thought about letting our... Plan down, if you had obliged our words. But-”

 

“You would have slaughtered me anyway.”

 

Gwen rolled her eyes as her brother lost his temper once more, hating that anyone dared to speak up to him.

Arthur clenched his teeth, eyes fixing on furious green, inches away from him.

 

“I may have lost my patience for it, you little-!”

 

The three blinked as the sound of the door opening echoed.

Gwen frowned as an officer walked in, face firm.

 

“Gentlemen, miss-”

 

Markus roared, not having time for this.

 

“Not now! Everything was settled, we don't need more-!”

 

The officer ignored him, leaving him baffled.

 

“Sir, I'm not here to serve your requests. I'm here to tell you to put on some lifebelts.”

 

Arthur took his chance to step away from Markus and Gwen.

Raising an eyebrow with a grimace.

 

“L-lifebelts?”

 

Gwen glared at the man, waving him off.

 

“Now it's not the moment, we are-”

 

“I'm really sorry to inconvenience you, but you must head for the deck... Captain's orders.” He gave a firm nod to the confused trio, not faced by Markus stare. “Dress warmly. It's cold outside.”

 

The siblings exchanged angry and confused whispers... Standing close.

Arthur could only stare at his hands...

Eyes unfocused as the officer handed him a lifebelt.

 

“...It's just a precaution, sir.”

 

He was not as worried for being told that lifebelts were needed...

Even if he knew what it meant.

The ship was sinking.

What pounded in his mind... And heart...

Was the turmoil of having no one to trust.

After having opened up his soul...

Alone...

 


	21. Chapter 21

“Let me see him!”

 

She growled as much as Mystery did, a long while trying to be allowed to see Lewis.

Yet the officer kept on ignoring her, even if she had now a dog at her side.

 

“Miss, I can't allow you to see him, for the last time.”  
  


“He did nothing!”

 

“It has been proven he did.” The officer raised his hands tiredly, keeping her from bolting through the corridor. “What he did does not concern you. His class is known for these types of-”

 

“He did NOT steal! I did! I demand to know where he is!”

 

The officer only gave her a stern look... A tired shake of head.

She was losing her patience more than him...

Mystery whined as her fists clenched.

Her voice louder and yet slower.

 

“...Now you look here... If you don't let me-”

 

Both she and the officer blinked, footsteps going into the corridor.

Another officer strolling quickly through it, his arms full of lifebelts.

His face a concerned frown. His eyes narrowing as he saw her.

Vivi stood mouth agape as he approached, fast to hand her a lifebelt.

 

“Miss, I am to ask you to put a lifebelt and head for deck. Most of first class is heading there already.”

 

She finally blinked at it...

Leave? That ice...

No way.

 

“No. I have matters to resolve first, I have no time for stupid games!”

 

She was going to argue with the one keeping Lewis location away from her again. But she halted, the other grasping gently but firmly her shoulder, and turning her again.

 

“Miss, It was not a suggestion.” Her eyes widened... The officer scowling at her. “Captain's orders.”

 

Mystery barked... His eyes narrowing up at the officer...

Seeing the hurt and pure worry in blue eyes...

Resignation...

No one listening.

 

* * *

 

He growled...

His magenta eyes narrowing as he was pushed none too gently.

He stood baffled as they handcuffed him to a pipe in a small room...

The officers nodding... As Markus' henchman handed them a bunch of money...

He had no doubt of their ill intentions... As the men cracked their knuckles... Turning to face him as the henchman turned for the door.

Before leaving... Smirking.

 

“...Don't try to reach for things you can't have, boy... Could end up without hands...”

 

Fuck...

He pulled at the handcuffs... Snarling.

It did nothing to help him against them...

He could do nothing as he was given as strong punch to his guts, making him bend slightly.

He could only brace himself as he was beaten...

He should have maybe fought when he could... But he did not regret keeping Vivi out of this.

He had expected to be held in a cell... Detained... Maybe kept away. And that was it.

But it seemed the siblings had other plans... And money could do a lot.

He heaved every time they hit him... Keeping silent... No reason to curse.

Clenching his teeth... The fact that hurt the most... Was the thought of amber eyes accusing him...

The hits only lasted a couple of minutes.

Lewis panted and rose his gaze...

As a third officer ran along the narrow corridor outside.

Halting as he saw the other two in this room.

He leaned tiredly on the door frame... Eyes full of worry.

 

“G-guys, all crew-members should be in the upper levels or on deck!” The next words made the tall man shiver. “The ship seems to be sinking...!”

 

The two officers that had been beating him exchanged shocked glances...

Magenta eyes widened as he saw them bolt out the door, following without second thoughts the third that had been running.

Without untying him.

 

Lewis took a moment to understand...

One had the keys with him...!

 

“H-hey?!...” He pulled at the cuffs... His breath fastening... “You can't leave me here!”

 

They could.

Lewis breath wavered as he realized he was left alone.

His mouth opened in disbelief...

The ship... Would not sink...

Right?

 

* * *

 

Vivi glared...

Her eyes looking with pure hate at the crew-members that led her here without her consent...

Commanded.

Mystery barked in nervousness. For the deck was slightly crowded by the first-class members. All looking extremely annoyed. To be told to leave their cabins.

Most disbelieving that this was a serious matter.

Some men were still in the main hall, refusing to go on deck...

Close enough...

Vivi huffed, pushing slightly away the stubborn crewmen.

She stepped away angrily, fists clenched.

She glared at everyone...

Her mind not liking the fact that officers were readying some boats...

As if this... Was really a serious matter.

Yet few people were really concerned... Only angry like her.

But for different reasons...

She could hear the women whisper bitterly and arrogantly...

 

“At these hours... A complain is mandatory after this...”  
  


The men laughing as if nothing...

 

“Why be called to the boats anyway?”

 

Fools...

She stepped between them... Tucking her scarf closer... The air cold.

Between them all...

Her eyes narrowed more... Seeing a blond...

Nervously standing with a frown... Between the two bastards.

Waiting nearby a boat.

She glared at him... Still not accepting what he did.

Arthur finally felt the familiar sensation of eyes looking at him...

Markus nor Gwen noticed him raising his gaze from the floor...

To open sorrowful at the sight of blue eyes.

Arthur looked over his shoulder...

Seeing Markus and Gwen busy... Incriminating the officer that was trying to convince them to go into a boat... Women first...

And only first-class... There were no third-class people yet on deck...

He took a deep breath, stepping away from them.

To approach slowly Vivi...

His hands and voice trembling as he spoke up to her between the crowd...

 

“...V-viv-”

 

“You know he did not do it.”

 

Arthur grimaced as her voice came harsh... Her eyes almost piercing him...

Yet he still could see the care... Mixed with the anger.

 

“...I...” He shook his head, confused to no end. “I saw the bracelet in his pocket, Vivi... W-what do you want me to think? To believe?...”

 

She was so done...

Arthur did not flinch as she huffed and leaned closer...

Voice almost growled.

 

“I expected you to believe in our word, actually.” She made a motion to herself, snarling. “I told you I stole that jacket! That time we both pulled you away, to tell you what we thought of all of this!”

 

Amber eyes looked away as she accused. His mind still torn...

 

“You are a fool... I thought you were smarter, Arthur.” She lost her anger... Voice going quiet. “I expected you to see right away those two placed the bracelet there... But you fell for it...”

 

They were no good... Both knew...

And yet Arthur distrusted the one that had only been loving. The one that had reached first for him to help.

And she could only feel disappointed. Angry...

Arthur was going to speak up, mind conflicted to no end.

But he halted, hearing the officers lower already a lifeboat.

 

“Steady! Make it taut! And winch out!”

 

Ropes being cut...

 

“Uncover the rest of boats!”

 

The deck ahead was not crowded... Only here people gathering.

Arthur frowned as he saw Mr. Andrews run along deck, his eyes pure concern as he questioned an officer.

 

“Mr. Wilde! Where are the passengers?!”

 

The man fidgeted, motioning to the windows of the main hall.

 

“Most have gotten back in, sir. Too damn cold and noisy for them.” Mr. Andrews trembled as the officer ignored him, calling another crew-member. “You there, come here and help with these lines!”

 

Vivi frowned as she saw Arthur stare away... His eyes glinting with thought...

Seeing in the distance Mr. Andrews... Holding a clock with a grimace...

Feeling time fly by... And yet little done.

He began to move along deck...

His eyes glancing to the windows at his sides...

Seeing most of first-class gathering and chattering with lifebelts... As if they were not wearing them.

Drinking... Arguing without hurry or worry...

The maids and waiters still handing drinks and appetizers around... As if nothing. As if right outside officers were not calling or lowering boats...

Mr. Andrews was walking blindly ahead...

Finally reaching the few people besides the boats.

He barely felt... In a daze... As a hand grasped gently his shoulder.

He halted his steps... Turning to look as a woman's voice called.

 

“Mr. Andrews?...” Vivi... He sighed as he saw Arthur at her side. Both having noticed his worrisome behavior. She questioned what Arthur was as well thinking... “They got us here... Yet most are now allowed to stay inside?... What's going on?”

 

Arthur did not like the conflicted look on the man...

He stepped closer... Asking with Vivi... Wondering...

 

“Mr. Andrews... I saw the iceberg...” He frowned... Meeting his eyes. “And I see it in your eyes.”

 

Both saw the damage...

Yet... He still hoped it was not...

 

“...Please, tell us the truth.”

 

The humble man looked around him for a moment...

His heart pounding as he heard the officers ask Gwen to step into a boat... Ready...

And she and others only denied the orders...

 

“The goddamn English doing everything by the book... “ She waved a hand at Markus, huffing proudly. “We should just go back and turn the heaters on in our rooms...”

 

Mr. Andrews could not believe...

Arthur shivered as the man grasped gently his arms... Pulling him a little away from the rest... Allowing Vivi to hear...

His next pained whisper.

 

“...The ship will sink.”

 

Amber eyes widened...

Markus had been a few steps away... With Gwen...

But he heard it as well.

Vivi stood there for a few seconds... Even she having a hard time to finally believe it.

  
“A-are you certain...?”

 

The answer came firm. And without doubt.

 

“Yes.”

 

Andrews fidgeted as he felt green eyes narrow at him... His whisper heard by more than intended.

Indeed...

Arthur heaved as Markus dashed... Pushing him out the way to question Andrews.

 

“What?...”

 

The man only shook his head, motioning to his surroundings.

Only able to tell truth...

 

“I-in an hour or so... All this will be at the bottom of the Atlantic...” He raised his hands... Begging... “P-please... Tell only who you must... I- I don't want to be responsible for a panic...”

 

That could cause so much damage to the already dreadful situation...

Arthur's eyes stared at nothing...

As the next words echoed... The final advice from the man.

 

“And get to a boat... Quickly. Don't wait... Arthur... You remember what I told you about the boats?...”

 

Vivi never saw the look that was slowly dawning on Arthur's face...

A look of pure horror... And dread...

Certainty...

 

“...Yes...” Arthur almost laughed... His voice growing as well raspy. “I- I understand...”

 

Andrews gave him a last glance...

Begging him to be clever...

To then run away... Needing to supervise what the captain was doing. If the emergency signal had been already sent...

Yet he doubted that any ship was close enough to the Titanic in time...

Arthur's head moved...

Vivi was glancing at him with the same horrified look.

Both thinking of the same thing...

Both said it at once... A fearful whisper.

 

“ **Lewis...”**

 

Markus had already dashed to warn his sister... Her red eyes widening...

Understanding sinking into the four of them as an officer called.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen! Please, go into the boats! Ladies and children first!”

 

Lewis was not here...

Arthur stood frozen... His mind pounding with fear as Gwen called...

Already sitting on a boat... Fast to change her mind.

 

“Arthur! Come here! They won't be too crowded!”

 

He had a sure place in one of these boats... Few people here...

Gwen was shocked... As Arthur screamed at her for the first time...

Done.

 

“Shut up, would you?!...”

 

She does not understand... Nor care...

The water is freezing... And there are not enough lifeboats.

Half of the people in this ship... Are going to die.

The fact pounded clear...

He could feel green eyes narrow at him... Full of anger...

But he turned slowly to look at blue eyes... As she spoke up.

Her voice telling all her fears... That she never showed...

 

“We have to find him.”

 

Amber eyes narrowed...

Yes...

He had to.

Before this thing sunk.

He must.

 

“...I... I have to find him.”

 

Vivi's eyes slowly widened...

Seeing Arthur look at her...

Without words... She soon understood what was he thinking... All of it.

 

“...D-don't you dare...”

 

Mystery whined...

The blond's shoulders tensing... As he glared at her.

A deep look of sorrow... Fear...

Guilt.

Vivi rose her tone.

 

“Don't you dare, Arthur!”

 

He did.

 

“Officers!” He outstretched a hand, pointing firmly... Using his status to his favor for the first time... “I need this woman in one of the boats. Right now!”

 

Vivi gasped, fast to retort.

 

“No!” She heaved as a crew-member reached for her. Daring to obey Arthur. “N-no! You idiot! We both have to-”

 

Arthur cut her off, snarling.

 

“Fuck no, Viv...” He turned his back on her... Mind set. “I made a mistake already. I'm not making two...”

 

Her blue eyes cried as she pulled against the man trying to lead her into a boat.

 

“Miss, you heard him, you have to-”

 

“Let me go! I need to help him!” The man huffed as she hit him with an elbow. Mystery barking in pure nervousness. “I won't allow men to boss me around! Arthur!”

 

Said blond gave a last glance...

Before bolting away.

 

“Arthur!” She only managed to struggle and step slightly away... Before a second officer reached for her. Hauling her into a boat... “ARTHUR!”  
  


The blond ran... Not looking back as Gwen and Vivi screamed at him...

Both losing sight...

 

“Arthur, get back here! What are you doing?!”

“I will never forgive you for this, Arthur! Y-you hear me?!”

 

He heard it all...

Vivi could only sob as the officers even hauled Mystery with her... The boat not full... And yet it was beginning to be lowered. Not many people to be led in... Yet it was enough for them, first-class more important.

She tried to step off, struggling... Every second kept in by the officer at charge of it.

She could only cry...

Cursing him... With all her soul.

Mystery had not stopped barking all the way...

A nervous mess...

She could not see Arthur... Only feeling red eyes glare at her as they both were led to safety in it. Without the ones they cared for...

Markus had not doubted to bolt after Arthur...

The blond huffed as he was suddenly tackled from behind... And pushed against a wall.

He glared without fear as Markus pinned him, growling.

 

“Where are you going?!”

 

“Away from you bastards...”

 

Markus growled... Seeing the stubbornness return to him... His will...

An accusing glance... As the golden gems on his wrists seemed to glint...

 

“...To him?...” He shook him, Arthur huffing as he was roared at. “You stupid whore-”

 

Green eyes opened with surprise... As Arthur snorted...

Suddenly shoving him off.

Grinning at him angrily and proudly...

 

“I'd rather be his whore than her groom!”

 

The bastard gasped as Arthur spat...

Leaving him behind with a last angry shove.

 

“C-come b-back here...!”

 

He roared, losing sight of the blond ahead...

He could only clench his teeth in pure fury...

Seeing that the boat was already lowered... His sister gladly in it.

Without him in.

He looked all around him... A few boats still free...

But he glared ahead instead...

Not wishing to leave... Not without beating that bitch back into his hands...

He won't leave behind his property...

As he dashed to chase...

Vivi cried...

But she would not expect... That as soon as the boat was parallel with the lower railing below...

Her eyes widened with shocked tears... As Mystery gave a loud growl...

And leaped over the railing with a strong jump.

 

“Mystery!...”

 

The dog ran fast out of sight through the lower deck... As his owner tried to jump after him.

Vivi sobbed and screamed in impotence...

As she lost sight of everything she cared for... Kept down by these strangers...

The lifeboat lowered finally to the cold waters...

Leading her way...

Alone...

She had to watch as the people in the boat rowed away...

Told to shut up by Gwen and everyone as she pleaded to go back... Seeing the ship sink...

Break... As screams echoed.

Having to see it going down... As her tears fell down and her heart broke.

The sight burned in her mind...

With the last memory she had of the two she loved...

Never seeing them again...

She never forgave him...

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

And she never forgot...

Mr. E felt a pang of sadness in his heart as his dear friend cried...

Her blue eyes staring at nothing as her words trailed... Trembled.

Still trying to finish her telling of her painful memories.

 

“I- I saw it all go down... I h-heard the screams... I could do nothing but watch as everything was crushed under the ice cold waves... And a-all I could do is stare... Kept away!...” Her hands raised to her scarf... Her old scarf... That she had worn that very night. “I- I did not see them again... I searched for them in the docks after all was over and the survivors were rescued... B-but they were not there...!”

 

That moment when Arthur told her away... Was the last moment she saw those damn golden stars...

Worn by the fool that kept her safe... But unable to help them both...

She could have helped...

She could have...

Mr. E. growled, leaning to hold her as she bowed her head down. His eyes glaring with anger at Duet...

Tears flowing uncontrollably as Vivi still struggled to speak...

Chloe fidgeted nervously... Duet closing his eyes.

Voice grateful to no end...

 

“...Thank you Vivi...”

 

She did not answer...

The old woman cried silently... Not making a sound as she averted her gaze downwards.

She did not object as her friend lowered a hand... Mr. E. helping her gently to her feet...

 

“...It's enough...”

 

Maybe it was...

She had nothing more to tell.

Duet nodded... Letting them be.

If Arthur had worn the two bracelets at that moment...

Were the gems somewhere near the ship? Somewhere in the depths?...

The fact made him hopeful and dreadful at once.

Chloe frowned with honest concern as Vivi began to walk away... But the girl blinked as her phone rang in her pocket.

Duet raised an eyebrow as the young woman answered with hurry.

 

“Chloe here.” Duet's eyes glinted... As Chloe's did behind her glasses. “...Roger.”

 

Vivi halted... As Chloe looked down to Duet... And said the next words...

 

“Duet... The man who also knows about the golden stars is almost here. One hour.”

 

Blue eyes narrowed... Mr. E. having to let her go as she slowly turned to face the room again...

Her voice confused...

 

“...Who?...”

 

Duet's eye met hers...

Her blue eyes wondering... Always thinking.

Both their minds pondering...

 

“...Vivi, I believe that someone who I'm waiting for... Must be one you met back then...”

 

Her eyes widened...

Not understanding...

As her mind pounded loudly with the voices she loved...

The sound of blades in the sky rumbled...

A man sat calmly inside of the helicopter...

Eyes narrowed... Looking out the window.

In the far distance, a cargo ship.

Duet's.

He leaned back onto his seat, trying to calm his heart.

Almost there...

He let out a long sad sigh...

Slowly looking down with a grimace...

His mind painfully remembering... At the sight of a black bracelet...

A golden gem peeking below his sleeve...

Hidden...

But always there to remind him...

Always...

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, back to Lewthur!


	22. Chapter 22

The water made the vision out the small window dark...

No matter how Lewis leaned his head now, he could not see anything but darkness through it, the water level already higher than this room...

He could hear the sound of it... Rumbling inside the corridors nearby.

 

“Hey?!” He stopped looking at the window, to glare at the door with fearful eyes again. “Can anybody hear me?!”

 

Lewis pulled again fiercely, the chains colliding multiple times with the pipe.

Yet he still could not free himself...

Only call loudly....

 

“Hello?!” He huffed, nervous breaths escaping him. “Help me!”

 

He called... Afraid to be alone...

There was no one nearby to hear him.

His calls muffled between the sound of water raising...

 

* * *

 

Arthur panted as he dashed through corridors...

His eyes roamed over every corner and hallway, desperately searching.

Arthur took a deep breath... Calling once more.

 

“Mr. Andrews?!”

 

Arthur growled, not seeing the man in this corridor either.

He had gone into the main hall after losing Markus... Searching. Knowing that if someone knew this ship... It was him.

The blond bolted for a hallway as he heard voices...

 

“Steward, check the starboard corridor.”

 

“Yes, Mr. Andrews.”

 

Arthur smiled with pure relief as he saw him after turning a corner.

There, trying to convince every person delaying in their rooms to leave already.

Andrews approached a woman, handing insistently a lifebelt.

 

“Madam, please, put on a lifebelt. Get to the boat deck intermediately.” He turned to a maid, frowning, unaware of Arthur approaching fast. “Lucy, for god's sake, put on one as well and set a good example!”

 

“Y-yes sir.”

 

Andrews knocked on another door, wanting to make sure. Needing to be sure.

 

“Anyone here-?”

 

“Mr. Andrews!”

 

He gasped in surprise as two hands adorned with two bracelets laid fast on his shoulders...

Arthur panting as he finally reached him.

 

“T-thank god I found you!” The man stood baffled as the blond spoke too quickly for him to do so first. “W-where would the master-at-arms take someone under arrest?!”

 

Andrew's brain finally dawned on the fact that Arthur was right in front of him...

And not on a boat.

 

“A-Arthur?...” The blond did not blink as the other grasped him as well, questioning. “You have to get on a boat right away! What-”

 

“No!” He was surprised as Arthur snarled, eyes pleading. “I- I need to know it! With or without your help, sir! B-but without it will take longer...!”

 

He had no time for arguing or explaining...

No even with himself and his guilt.

Andrews shook his head, giving him a worried look...

But he could only tell him... Seeing pure determination and stubbornness in amber eyes.

 

“...Take... Take the elevator to the very bottom. Go to the left. Down the crewmen's passage, then go right and left again at the stairs.” He began to move away, Arthur following at his side, listening intently every detail. “You'll come to a long corridor...”

 

Arthur sighed, nodding.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Andrews could only stare with dread as Arthur left his side... Having heard everything he needed.

He could only go his own way, hoping to be able to lead to deck anyone in his way...

He would try...

 

* * *

 

He hopelessly fidgeted on the same spot...

His eyes looking everywhere... And not seeing anything that could help him.

 

“...This could be bad...”

 

It got worse...

Lewis gasped... As he heard something.

He whipped his head...

And gulped as he saw a trail of water, coming right from under the door.

 

“Oh, Shit...!”

 

He huffed, raising a foot up.

Climbing along the pipe, it was parallel to the ceiling over him.

He growled, desperately trying to break it with his weight.

Anything, the only thing he could try to do.

But not matter how much he pulled...

It did not budge.

 

* * *

 

He heaved, colliding with a man standing in the way.

Arthur stumbled backwards, excusing himself as he kept running.

 

“S-sorry!”

 

His eyes narrowed... Seeing the lift.

A crew member standing there, keeping a couple from using it.

 

“Lifts are closed, I urge you to head-”

 

The man huffed as Arthur carelessly grabbed him, demanding.

 

“I need the lift! Please, take me down!”

 

“Sir, the lifts are closed.”

 

Arthur seemed to doubt... But his face frowned... Glaring.

He was done being polite... He was done listening.

 

“God dammit! I'm done with everyone's shit in this fucking ship!” He pushed the man in, finger pointing angrily at the controls. “Take me down I said!”

 

The man nodded nervously as amber eyes fixed on him angrily.

Fast to pull down the lever, the blond commanding.

 

“E deck!”

 

Arthur sighed loudly as the elevator began to descend.

His eyes glinting as the shadows cast by the passing floors moved... The sound of the lift rumbling.

But something else did after a minute.

Both of them yelped as they reached the intended floor.

For the rumbling had not been only from the engines. But as well from water rushing along the floor below, now flooding the lift as it finally reached it.

Arthur backed up against the wall, eyes wide and breath hitching as he felt the ice cold water touch his skin.

As he stared down at his feet, the other man panicked.

 

“I-I'm going back up!”

 

Arthur finally reacted as the other reached for the lever.

 

“N-no!”

 

Arthur stopped him, pushing his hand away.

The crewman stood shocked as the blond snarled, dashing for the door, opening it... And then bolted out of the lift.

 

“S-sir! C-come back!” Arthur did not listen, his feet dragging along the water as he stepped away. “I'm going back!”

 

Arthur looked over his shoulder with slight dread as he heard the lever be pulled.

Water pooling down off the lift as it slowly raised again... Leaving him down here.

Alone.

It did not make him let go of his objective though...

Not even if he shuddered as he dragged his feet, the water feeling indeed painful, reaching above his ankles.

 

“...Crew passage...”

 

He spotted the plaque on top of a metallic door... There.

His arms whipped as he tried to run. Rather clumsily, slightly bouncing, trying to push against the slight current.

A thought pounded firm in his head... Making him fear.

But for now... He pushed it away.

Going forward, unstoppable as he kept his balance with his hands over the walls.

 

* * *

 

Lewis cursed...

He trembled as he felt the water rise.

He had given up calling...

He easily rose his feet onto the desk nearby, allowing him to keep his feet out the icy water.

Hoping to win time...

Unaware that he was not as alone as he thought...

He did not know... That Arthur was now walking through a nearby corridor, face pure worry.

The blond called, a little lost. Even with Andrews words.

 

“L-lewis?!”

 

Lewis had closed his eyes in defeat...

But he rose his gaze slowly...

Hearing him.

He smiled slightly, eyes opening as his heart filled with sudden hope.

 

“A-arthur?!”

 

Arthur was unaware that he had been walking in Lewis' opposite direction.

But he halted as he heard his voice, softly echoing between the noise of water.

Facing fast the right direction.

 

“Lewis!”

 

He moved as Lewis called once more.

 

“I- I'm over here!”

 

The was the noise of chains...

Which unnerved Arthur.

 

“Keep doing whatever you're doing, dude! I'm coming!”

 

The rustling came from a nearby door...

Lewis stopped hitting the pipe with the handcuffs.

Hearing the door be pushed open.

His frame trembling with surprise and relief as he saw Arthur stumble into the small room, panting.

But his amber eyes glinted... Only glad to have found him.

 

“Lewis!” He suddenly grimaced... His gaze falling onto him... Seeing better. Seeing the handcuffs... The water... His eyes... “I- I'm so sorry!”

 

Lewis jumped off the desk as Arthur stepped closer, apologizing repeatedly.

 

“I'm fucking sorry! You don't know how much!”

 

Lewis smiled as Arthur slammed himself against him, arms around him in a fearful hold.

He whispered as the blond let out shaky breaths...

 

“Don't worry. B-but I swear, those two put the bracelet-”

 

“I know!” Arthur leaned slightly away, eyes knowing, cutting him off. “I know...”

 

God he was a fool...

A fucking moron.

But there was no time to dwell in his mistakes now.

Both knew.

Lewis frowned, speaking firmly.

 

“Listen, Arthur, you have to find a spare key, please. A-alright?!”

 

He tried to squish his hands between the handcuffs... Pull them out.

In vain.

He pointed as much as he could with his hands bound, a nervous mess.

 

“L-look in that cabinet!”

 

Arthur did not bother to speak up, nodding as he bolted for it.

He inspected every key in the cabinet as Lewis explained.

 

“It was a silver one...!”

 

“S-silver...” Arthur's voice trembled, looking back at Lewis with a horrified glance. “They are all brass ones!”

 

“D-desk?!”

 

The water was raising slowly.

Slowly but surely as Arthur searched again.

Lewis flinched as the other pulled forcefully the drawer out the desk. After a minute slamming it down to the floor, now flooded.

 

“N-nothing...!”

 

“Arthur...”

 

He slowly turned... Lewis voice... Tangling with a quiet tone.

Lewis was looking at him with an unreadable glance...

His eyes meeting his... Questioning...

 

“...How did you find out I didn't do it?...”

 

Why... Why did he come back for him?

Arthur snorted sadly, one hand gripping his own hair painfully.

His eyes apologizing... Not daring to look away from magenta.

 

“I didn't. I was just an idiot who did not realize he already knew.”

 

He should have listened to her...

Lewis smiled slightly...

Arthur shaking his head as he snarled.

 

“Don't distract me! I have to keep looking!”

 

Lewis could only ponder...

As Arthur kept on looking all around the room.

But he knew...

The blond halted as Lewis called again, firm.

 

“Arthur, there's no key...” Amber eyes filled with concern... As Lewis pleaded. “You... You have to go back up, to deck... And ask for help, send help. It will be alright.”

 

Was he seriously...

Arthur could only feel impotence... As Lewis' eyes asked him to leave.

The taller male could only close his eyes as the other shook his head, approaching with a growl.

Hugging him... Brushing his forehead against his as he cursed.

 

“I'm getting you out of this one, dammit...” Lewis could only stand there as Arthur let go... And ran out the room with a faint call. “I'll be right back!”

 

Lewis looked down at his feet...

 

“...I'll...” He chuckled slightly. “I'll just wait here!”

 

Neither dared to laugh more...

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

Arthur managed to pull himself through the corridor.

Snarling as he grimaced, the water already reaching his waist.

He tried to stand taller as he went for the stairs...

If someone was around, it would surely not be here, in the water.

Arthur huffed as he stepped up the stairs, the water not flooding this floor yet.

He called loudly, hoping that someone was around.

 

“Hello?!” Is anyone here?!”

 

He ran, not hearing anyone call back.

He blindly searched, for any crew-member. Anyone that could have a key.

 

“Someone!” His voice broke slightly as he called as loudly as his vocals chords could let him. “I-is anybody down here?! W-we need help...!”

 

He clenched his fists...

Only seeing closed doors leading to useless rooms... No one in this corridor.

 

“D-dammit!”

 

Stomping a foot on the floor would not help him...

Nor Lewis.

Arthur bolted in the opposite direction, desperate.

 

“Can anybody fucking hear me?!”

 

He gasped, hearing hurried footsteps.

He turned sharply to look over his shoulder.

A man running with panic...

Arthur sighed, calling.

 

“Wait!” His eyes widened as the man crossed him, trying to run past him as he tried to ask him for help. “I- I need help! There's a man trapped-!”

 

“нет!!”

 

Arthur could only back away as the man pushed him off, he did not need to understand the language to know he was refusing to listen.

The blond stood there as the man ran away...

Leaving him to stare at his own hands...

No one... No one would help...

The loud creak of the ship being flooded was increasing...

Arthur let out an scared sob as one creak rumbled louder right now...

His amber eyes looking up in fear as the lights flickered... And went off.

Leaving him in complete silence and darkness.

He backed slowly against a wall, breathing fastening...

A noose in his throat... His chest hurting...

Mind feeling already a headache...

He was not the bravest soul...

He thanked everything holy as the lights flickered again after a minute... Lights around him again.

He pushed himself to his feet once more...

He had to... Find help.

His hands dropped at his sides...

 

“...Hello...?”

 

Again no answer... Only loud rumbles... Like roars echoing in the distance and below.

Without help...

Hopeless...

He cried... Clenching his teeth.

But he halted... Not letting himself lose it.

If he...

If he could not help Lewis himself... Who would?

The blond growled, feeling useless.

He was the only who could help.

There was no point in calling.

His amber eyes opened...

Something near.

His mind beginning to think fast once more. But this time not with depressing thoughts.

But with ones set to find a solution.

Arthur did not hesitate as he grabbed a hose on a wall... And slammed it fiercely against a glass case nearby.

Grinning angrily as he now could reach for an axe inside.

He took it, barely minding the broken glass all around.

He ran again, hands tight around the handle, the axe heavy. But he did not waste time to go back to the stairs.

He had to help!

He was determined to do it...

But...

Could he?

Arthur had stopped with a shaky gasp at the stairs...

His eyes wide as he looked down... Water already reaching them.

To his horror... The lower floor... The one Lewis was in...

The water almost reached the ceiling.

His whole body trembled as he slowly descended the stairs... Fear gripping him.

 

“...Oh my god...”

 

This was a good time to finally dwell on the fact... That he had no fucking idea of how to swim.

But he could not stand here like an idiot and let time pass by.

Lewis would drown in this damn floor!

Arthur finally regained himself a little. Albeit his legs still wobbled from time to time, fear and cold combined.

He hauled the axe into one hand, as the two took hold of the small bars over the stairs.

Holding himself onto them as he entered the corridor, his feet barely brushing the floor.

He advanced more, without sinking his face by pulling at the pipes on the ceiling, never letting go of the axe.

He made way slowly... Small heaves escaping him as water soaked his suit.

A few meters ahead, he was able to stand already, his feet able to touch the ground more.

He raised the axe over him, making way as he pushed against the current he could feel...

Lewis had been trying to take in calm breaths... Again propped up the pipe to feel less the cold water.

Sure that Arthur would return.

It made him both hopeful and dreadful... The water level was not stopping raising every minute.

He rose his gaze from his hands.

For he heard the door be pushed open, followed by a grumpy snarl.

 

“Lewis!” Magenta eyes widened as Arthur's lips rose in a hopeful smile, a damn axe in his hands. “Will this work?!”

 

Lewis smiled slightly... A nervous smile.

 

“I guess we'll find out?...” He looked down at his wrists... Arthur sighing as he outstretched the chain of the handcuffs over the pipe. “...Come on.”

 

Arthur looked down at the axe for a second...

Lewis could only gulp as he saw the doubt in amber eyes... And the trembling as Arthur rose clumsily the axe.

 

“W-wait!” Arthur blinked as Lewis' voice wavered, his head nodding to a closet. “T-try a few practice swings over there...!”

 

The blond rose an eyebrow...

Lewis waited with dreadful expectation as Arthur rose the axe... Again clumsily...

To haul it down with a tired growl...

Even then making a good dent into the wooden surface.

 

“Good! Now... Now try to hit the same mark again, Arthur! You can do it!”

 

Amber eyes narrowed...

Pure determination.

He snarled, raising the axe once more.

And let it down with a strong haul.

Both blinked in pure bafflement... The axe sunk away from the first mark...

Lewis prayed for his hands... As Arthur stared at it like an idiot...

 

“O-okay! T-that's enough practice!” They would only get out in one way. “Cut the handcuffs, Arthur...!”

 

The blond turned to face him... His eyebrows raised in question. Not trusting himself.

But Lewis gave him a firm and pleading glance, nodding to the chain again.

 

“J-just hit really hard and very fast...! You can do it.” Arthur nodded fearfully, hands raising... Lewis giving a last word. “Wait, open your hands up a little more.”

 

“L-like this?”

 

He held now the axe a little better, the weight distributed.

Ready to hit...

 

“Yeah!...” Lewis met his eyes... Voice going quiet. “...I trust you, Arthur. Alright?...”

 

That did not help the blond feel any better...

Both dreaded the loss of an arm...

Lewis averted his gaze, clenching his teeth.

 

“Go!”

 

They closed their eyes with a grimace...

But Arthur's opened, full of anger.

Lewis yelped loudly as a metallic clank echoed right at his side.

He gasped, eyes wide as he expected pain.

But he looked down at his wrists... A loud laugh escaping him as he saw Arthur had hit bulls-eye.

The handcuffs' chain was broken.

Arthur panted, a little pale as Lewis stood away from the damn pipe, with a relieved laugh.

 

“Y-you did it!”

 

Arthur stuttered as the other squished him in a bone crushing hold.

 

“I- I-”

 

Lewis let go, knowing there was no time to waste.

 

“Come on, let's go before we get frozen in here!”

 

Arthur got out of the daze...

Voice slightly chuckling.

 

“Y-yes, good idea!”

 

He did not know if to snort as Lewis finally let himself stand all the way into the water.

 

“S-shit!” He squirmed as he followed Arthur out the door. “S-so cold!”

 

“Y-you know?! I'm glad you stopped me from jumping! Fucking hell...”

 

Arthur rolled his eyes as Lewis kept on cursing with each step. His face had no price...

Both stood now in the corridor...

Arthur froze...

Mouth agape as he saw the stairs, unreachable... All covered by water.

 

“That... T-that was the way out!”

 

Lewis shook his head.

Arthur looking up at him with fear, as Lewis grabbed his hand, voice reassuring now.

 

“We'll find another way, don't worry!”

 

Arthur followed as Lewis pulled at him, both walking away along the water.

The water level decreasing slightly as they headed the opposite way.

Lewis was trying to ease Arthur's worry... But that did not mean he did not worry himself.

He did for the two of them.

 

“Arthur, where's Vivi?”

 

He could only think of her whereabouts as water brushed their skin...

Hoping she would be far from it.

His heart felt a sudden flow of relief as Arthur whispered...

 

“...S-she... She is in a boat, already out of harms way.”

 

Lewis looked over his shoulder...

Arthur was averting his gaze... He could see...

Was that guilt?...

 

“...You made her.”

 

Arthur huffed, scowling.

 

“I don't regret it.”

 

He would take her anger...

Arthur blinked as Lewis pulled him closer for a moment. Hugging him...

Amber eyes staring at nothing as he...

 

“...And I am thankful for it.”

 

Arthur lowered his gaze again...

Able to hear the gratitude and relief in Lewis' voice.

But he still could hear her words, still echoing... See the hate in her blue eyes...

He had to get Lewis out... For her own good...

Lewis could only frown... As Arthur stood away, glaring at the corridors.

  
“Does not matter now. We have to hurry, man.”

 

He could only nod... Both stepping forward again.

The creaks and rumbles increasing around them...

The ship breaking...

Inside out.

 

* * *

 

“What's this luggage doing here?!” The officer screamed, his men throwing rubbish off the boat. “Get rid of it! We need all the room!”

 

Markus glared ahead... Pushing people off his way as he dashed forward along deck.

His green eyes showing pure disgust to the crowd now gathered on deck...

Some second class scum...

A good thing some boats were still reserved to the best class...

But...

 

“Boss!”

 

He blinked, his henchman returning to him.

The man panted slightly, speaking loudly to be heard between the loud commotion.

 

“H-he is not on the starboard side either.”

 

Looking for the blond...

They needed him.

Markus snarled... His chest puffing out in pure anger.

 

“We're running out of time...” He nodded at the boats at his side... Rolling his eyes. “They are filling them with women and children... No men yet...”

 

Green eyes glinted with interest... As his second hand offered some advice...

 

“...There's less of a crowd on the other side... Sir...”

 

Green eyes slowly looked down...

A smug smile growing on his lips... As his bodyguard displayed subtly his gun...

And a second one...

 

“...That's our bet then....”

 

They only needed three things now...

Sure to appear at some point...

He could not run forever.

He could wait.

With a little insurance...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have uploaded from mobile phone.  
> Internet in home is failing! If tomorrow there's no update, it's because it still does not work!  
> Don't worry though, you will get all the chapters in one single day if that happens <3
> 
> I hope the connection of mobile phone lasts more than a few hours... (it gets slow after a while)


	24. Chapter 24

The corridor was roamed by passengers wondering what was happening...

Roaming the third-class rooms... Some unaware that the gates to the decks were closed.

A crew-member gasped as a loud slam echoed.

His eyes widened, a door sudenly broken off its hinges.

Lewis huffed, almost tripping as he still stumbled forward, having taken a lot of drive to break the locked door.

Arthur looked all around, soaked, letting a sigh... A sense of relief as he saw they were out of trouble. For now.

The water did not reach this floor yet.

Both boys exchanged worried glances as Lewis stood tall again, not wasting time to move.

The crew-member called them angrily as they began to walk away through the corridor.

 

“Hey! What do you think you are doing?!” He began to follow them, scolding. “You'll have to pay for that you know?! That's white star line property-!”

 

“SHUT UP!”

 

The man flinched and halted as the blond gave him a glare, not stopping following the calmer male.

Lewis did not disagree to Arthur telling the man off...

His mind set right now into reaching safety...

The boats on deck.

They had to push gently their way to the gates... A crowd gathering ahead.

The gate was locked shut...

Mr. Pepper could only frown as his wife called near it, her eyes glaring without being open.

 

“You can't keep us locked here! The ship is sinking!”

 

Her husband held more tightly the hands of his daughters, the three nervous as the officers were hesitant to let the crowd out.

The officer at charge seemed to ponder...

 

“...Women only.” He turned, commanding. “Unlock the gates.”

 

Mrs. Pepper seemed to calm down slightly... Even if her expression did not change.

A crew-member began to fumble with the gate's key...

But most gasped... For as soon as the gates were slightly open, most of the crowd and men tried to slip out in a panic.

The officers were fast to try to push them back, too many to let out while the second-class was still being taken to the boats.

They snarled as they closed them, barely keeping the angry crowd at bay. The Peppers had backed away, keeping the kids out of harm.

 

“Lock the gates!”

 

They were locked shut... Just as Arthur and Lewis ran into the stairs.

Their eyes widening as they saw there was no way to go out to deck through here, an officer menacing the mob with a gun.

 

“Shit...”

 

As Arthur raised a hand to his forehead in fearful thought...

Lewis heard the voice.

 

“For heaven's sake, there are children here!”

 

Mr. Pepper...

Lewis moved slightly forward...

Seeing pink eyes glaring at the officer... A sudden anger in the usually sweet man. But he smiled down at his daughters, glare fading... Trying to assure them everything would be alright.

He gently nudged them to follow, he and his wife knowing there was no way through these gates.

The couple blinked, seeing Lewis there, accompanied by a blond.

 

“Lewis!”

 

The tall young man smiled slightly as Mr. Pepper greeted him with a warm smile, Mrs. Pepper seeing the girls quickly let go to stand near him.

Magenta eyes looked between the girls and the gates... More concern flowing in him.

 

“Can't we get out?”

 

Arthur frowned as Mrs. Pepper shook her head, voice firm and sure.

 

“It's hopeless to try this way.”

 

Lewis seemed to lose his confidence... His frame trembling as the three girls looked up at him.

 

“...We have to do something, fast...”

 

But what?...

He would have lost himself into his doubt...

Were not for Arthur speaking up.

 

“The whole place is flooding. We have to get out, now.” He pointed behind him, past the crowd pushing forward. “There's should be another gate. This way!”

 

Lewis felt the couple fix they eyes on him... Asking silently if it was a good idea.

Amber eyes were expecting... Asking to be trusted.

The taller male could only smile, nodding.

 

“Lets go.”  
  


Arthur smiled...

Leading out the mob...

Lewis trusting without doubt...

 

* * *

 

The officer's eyes opened wide.

Markus grinned, his hand outstretched... With a nice sum of money.

 

“...There's no hurry to leave...”

 

The few people in the boat could not believe... As the officer nodded...

 

“...We can wait.”

 

Markus and his henchman chuckled...

No need to take out their guns to make the boat wait...

The few people that had been waiting for it scattered, knowing they had guns... And ill intentions.

Three spaces reserved...

 

* * *

 

They ran slightly through narrow corridors, dodging the people going the opposite way.

Mindful of not running too fast, Mrs. Pepper holding close two of the girls, the third running near her father.

Lewis looked forward, seeing people head that way.

He intended to keep going straight...

But he halted as Arthur turned a corner, heading for an even more narrow hallway.

 

“No, this way. Come on.”

 

There was barely anyone there...

Arthur was glad as Lewis nodded once more, close behind.

They could only frown...

Reaching corridors that were more chaotic. Hard to guess which way to go.

There were people trying to guess their way out... A family trying to translate into their language the plaques on the walls. A woman complaining on the floor, men roaming blindly...

Arthur blinked, gasping as he spotted the small opening, leading to some stairs.

 

“This way!”

 

He did not need to look back as he bounced fast up stairs to know he was followed.

He had smiled... Hopeful.

But his smile faltered, as he approached the gate at the top of the stairs.

An officer standing at the other side... As well adamant to keep it closed.

Telling off the ten people gathered here.

 

“Go back to the main stairwell, it all will get sorted out back there!”

 

Arthur snarled, pushing gently some people to stand close to the officer.

He gripped the gate tightly as he spoke up, calling to the man.

 

“Open the gate.”

 

Arthur grimaced as even he was told off, even with his clothes... Though to be fair he was now a mess from all the running and water...

 

“Go back to the main stairwell!”

 

The officer's voice was annoying... Condescending...

Arthur looked at his side, Lewis there, huffing... Backing him up.

  
“Open the gate right now! You can't keep us locked!”

 

His voice had been firm but calm...

Arthur could see Lewis' shoulders tensing... His eyes narrowing as he was told off once more.

 

“Go back down the main stairwell, like I told you!”

 

Lewis growled... Arthur becoming slightly nervous as he saw him angry...

Lewis was not easy to anger...

But he was now.

Knowing that the officers were only pulling out excuses to keep them all down here, so the rest classes could get to the boats...

 

“...Son of a...”

 

The man flinched as Lewis slammed a fist onto the gate, teeth clenched...

But he took a deep breath... Shaking his head and stepping away.

Knowing that he would not open it like this.

His face was pure worry as he met Arthur's eyes...

But his grimace slowly faded...

For Arthur was looking at him, nodding sideways at something... His amber eyes deep in thought, suggesting.

He had seen something...

Lewis followed his gaze slowly...

Both looked at each other once more... Slowly grinning.

The officer gasped as they dashed... To reach for a bench near a wall.

 

“H-hey?!”

 

Arthur groaned, slamming his hands on one of its sides, pulling.

Wooden, its legs looking like they could be pulled off the floor.

He could not do it...

But he laughed as Lewis grabbed it as well...

Mr. Pepper yelped as they both let out a fierce groan, the wood creaking loudly as it came off.

Lewis face held a smug smile, as he held up the back side of the bench, now free.

He called, huffing as Arthur struggled to hold up the front.

 

“Mrs. Pepper, give us a hand, please!”

 

Her husband fidgeted as she nodded, pushing up her sleeves as she frowned with determination.

 

“D-dear?!”

 

He could just stand near his daughters as his wife easily pulled up the middle section of the bench, Arthur now able to hold the other side up.

The three glared ahead, Lewis and Arthur snorting as they saw the officer gulp.

The blond cackled, warning.

 

“Everyone! Move out the way!”

 

The man trembled as everyone did...

 

“P-put that down!”

 

Lewis took a deep breath...

 

“One... Two...!”

 

Arthur shouted last, feeling a sudden feel of rage.

 

“Three!”

 

He laughed like a maniac as Lewis shouted to take drive, Mrs. Pepper holding the weight silently in between them.

The three moved forward...

 

“N-no! Nononono-!”

 

There was no use telling them anything.

Arthur let out a short laugh as he leaned the front of the bench in the perfect angle to hit the lock. Which broke easily with the force Lewis provided on the back, their combined efforts causing the bench to hit fiercely.

But the doors were not entirely open yet... Albeit dented.

 

“Again!”

 

Arthur nodded as Lewis commanded...

Going backwards...

Their feet slamming down to push a last time... This time to break it all the way.

They dashed forward... As the officer ran away, seeing them bolt...

The gates broke loudly, the bench going past it as the three hauled it.

Arthur yelped as he stumbled with the force of it all, losing his grip on everything.

He flinched and closed his eyes, seeing himself near the ground face first.

But he panted... Opening one eye as he felt nothing but two hands holding him.

He smiled wide as he saw Lewis grin down at him, holding him low, the bench dropped carelessly.

 

“L-let's go, Arthur.”

 

The gates were broken... The people were jumping over them...

Free way.

He stood with Lewis help, laughing.

 

“Y-yeah...! Almost there!”

 

He could smell the cold air...

They jumped over the broken gate, going past the jerk... Who still tried to keep them off.

 

“You can't go this way! You can't do this! You-!”

 

He shut up...

He bent over slightly as Mr. Pepper hit him with his elbow, smiling all the way without looking back.

His wife raised an eyebrow back at him... As her girls walked forward in slight awe for their dad.

He only shrugged with a sweet smile, holding his hands together innocently. As if nothing.

They all ran up the corridor and stairs...

The deck at reach...

 


	25. Chapter 25

The decks were chaos...

Officers were hitting passengers that were trying to get on crowded boats, these ones filled to the brim. Not like the first ones, so much space free...

People screamed as the men struggled to keep order between the fear and panic, a boat lowering too much over one below.

They struggled to cut the falls with knifes, the ropes holding them up...

Everything was a mess...

And the ship was already leaning... The water almost reached the upper decks already...

An officer pointed a gun at people trying to jump into his boat from the lower railing... Desperate.

Gunshots aimed at the air echoed... Heard by Arthur and Lewis as they ran up the stairs, reaching the deck.

Both took in the cold air...

Amber eyes narrowed... His chest raising and falling with fear as he stared at the railing...

 

“...The boats are gone here...”

 

Lewis dashed forward as the Peppers stood nearby in doubt.

His magenta eyes looking all around as he propped himself onto the railing, standing even more tall.

Most are gone...

But he could see some ahead still letting in a few people...

But not men...

Lewis turned to face everyone, worry in his eyes.

 

“I think there are still some on the other side! Those won't let us all in!”

 

Arthur's face slowly showed concern...

Seeing Mr. Pepper look down at his daughters and wife...

As the voice of an officer echoed all the way ahead...

 

“Women and children only!”

 

Gunshots to keep everyone away... A fearful order...

Lewis frowned, as the man that had kindly given him a stay smiled...

 

“...It is enough for me.”

 

Mrs. Pepper gave her husband a long questioning stare, her eyes finally opening... But he only met her eyes firmly, speaking without words.

Their daughters did not understand... As they argued silently...

Lewis bowed his head down... As Mr. Pepper gave his last word.

 

“We are taking that boat.”

 

Mrs. Pepper seemed to doubt... But she followed her husbands eyes...

Both looking at the three kids... Looking at them with slight fear...

She could only nod... Containing her tears as she closed her eyes again.

Both loved them too much to let the best possibility of their safety slip away.

Arthur and Lewis stood there as Mr. Pepper laughed, meeting magenta eyes.

Voice still cheerful.

 

“Lewis, there are less people near the bridge... I Have heard some boats let men in.” Even if of high standing... Maybe... “We must part ways.”

 

He had to take his family to safety. And he would not seek his own until he knew they were out of harms way.

Lewis understood...

Arthur looked away as Lewis let out a worried sigh, stepping closer to the family.

Smiling sadly as he gave them a grateful glance, both he and Mr. Pepper exchanging a last hug.

 

“Be safe Lewis...”

 

“...You too.”

 

He looked down as he felt the three sisters nudge him... Looking up at him. Mrs. Pepper smiled as Lewis let go of her husband to kneel to their eye level.

Smiling to them as if nothing was wrong.

 

“...Hey... Don't look at me like that, girls...” They were questioning him with their eyes... Silently... “I will see you three later, alright?”

 

He waited until they reluctantly nodded...

He stood then... The couple giving him one last caring look...

Before they both led their kids away, moving between the crowd to reach that boat.

The young man felt a slight sense of relief... As he dawned on the fact that he had helped them reach it.

Still... He felt it was not enough.

Lewis eyes lost some of their sorrow as he felt a hand gently grasp his...

Amber eyes looking up at him...

Arthur's soft voice calling.

 

“We need to move.”

 

Time was running out.

Both knew.

 

“...Right.”

 

They both gave their backs to the direction the Peppers went.

Heading the other way...

Hoping there were really more boats...

The area looked less crowded...

Near the bridge...

Both panted as they ran...

Hoping to get out of this one.

Together.

 

* * *

 

He smiled...

The most warm smile he could muster... As he saw his wife get in.

An officer aiding her with her children, the third girl helped in.

 

“D-daddy!”

 

He trembled slightly as he saw the realization in their eyes... As he only stood near the railing... But did not follow.

His wife held them close to her as they tried to grab him, calling.

 

“D-dad?!”

“G-get in!”

 

He held his hands together, not daring to look away.

His voice not showing any trace of worry... Even if he did fear...

 

“...It's alright, dears... Don't you worry.”

 

The older sister's voice broke, trying to slip out of her mother's tight hold as she scolded her dad.

 

“Dad! Get into the b-boat!”

 

Mr. Pepper chuckled...

Feeling sure of himself... As his wife cried... For the first time as the boat was finally lowered.

His family not reassured by his next words... The last thing they would hear.

 

“These boats are for the good children that listen to their mother's... It's goodbye for a while... ” He finally let his hands tremble... “...Only for a little while.”

 

He did not move as he heard the boat reach the water below...

The oars be taken...

He walked away... Reaching for the bag he had carried all the while since he got out of his cabin...

They were safe.

 

* * *

 

They ran fast...

Arthur smiled wide, almost no one in their way as they neared the bridge and the frontal side of the ship.

He could not avoid looking back at Lewis with a grin, his voice wavering with their steps.

 

“A-almost there, Lewis!”

 

He felt his heart fill with hope... As Lewis smiled as well.

Both hoping.

Both really believing they would get out of this one... And see her soon.

The ship still creaked around them... Slowly leaning...

Arthur eyes glinted as he turned a corner...

For indeed... There was a boat half lowered along the railing. A few people in.

But Arthur soon lost his smile...

Noticing that the people in... Were more unnerved than normal... And the officer gave him an strange glance as soon as he came to view.

Lewis huffed as Arthur stopped dead on his tracks, halting suddenly as they neared the boat.

 

“Arth-?”

 

Lewis gasped...

For as he stood behind Arthur... He could hear the blond gulp and heave... Something echoing behind them... And it was none of the rumbles of the decaying ship.

Lewis slowly and shakily looked over his shoulder...

His eyes widened... As he spotted Markus' henchman coming out of his hiding spot, between the shadows behind them.

Arthur was screaming silently...

As green eyes glinted in front of him... Markus waltzing around a corner ahead... Gun pointed...

Straight for them.

Both stood frozen... As the bastard called... As if nothing.

 

"Arthur, dear, I was beginning to think you got lost again...” He grinned, nodding sharply at the boat at his side. “Get into the boat, I reserved a place... Just. For. You..."

 

He chuckled, adding...

 

"No pets."

 

They could not run. Behind them another gun ready...

Lewis had only hate as green eyes fell onto Arthur's wrists... Full of greed...

Arthur growled as Markus mocked, cocking his gun.

 

"I really would hate to lose my money for your silly rendezvous..."

 

He needs the bracelets... They cost thousands.

And him.

Alive, for now.

What sense does have fusing the companies if he has no control over them?... He needs him to marry.

As much as he hates this brat...

Arthur was not making a single move to obey... Looking back at Lewis...

For he knew Markus would not let him in.

But Markus was losing his patience, the officer was waiting... And fear was something tricky to control... The men and women in the boat were getting nervous... Ropes half cut already...

Ready to go...

The blond shivered as Lewis laid a hand on his shoulder... Asking...

 

"...Go... I will be fine..."

 

He showed no doubt as amber eyes glared up at him... A sudden anger flowing through Arthur.

His fists clenching... As his voice came out growled as he leaned closer to make a point.

 

"I'm not going without you." Before Lewis could retort... He spoke up. "Not to throw away my life anyway."

 

Magenta eyes opened in question...

Only to widen... As Markus let out a snort.

 

"I told you, boy..." Arthur glared back at green eyes... "I can change my mind and not throw you away like garbage after you outdo your usefulness... But for that... You MUST listen..."

 

Lewis mouth opened...

A sudden realization flowing in him, his heart aching... As Arthur seemed to take a step back... His amber eyes filling with fear... Sorrow.

He...

Arthur had not wanted to jump only for sadness...

It was true despair what he saw in his eyes that night at the stern...

And it was all because...

Lewis growled loudly, stepping in between them, with his arms outstretched in a fast and strong dash.

Arthur blinked in fear as Lewis roared.

 

"You son of a bitch!..."

 

He really had no words for his shock and outrage...

He could only stand in between what he loved and what menaced it... Two guns pointed at them both.

Markus was not really faced by his anger...

 

"So, Arthur... I really must get him out first...?"

 

Arthur's eyes widened as he heard the trigger be pressured... And Lewis did not move an inch, even if he tensed, gun pointed right at his heart.

Nothing he could do... Lewis in front of him... A gun at his back, and Markus ahead ready to shoot...

But instead of Lewis screaming or falling...

Markus howled as a flash of white bit his arm, causing him to lose his aim. The loud gunshot to the sky made the people on the boat scream, cower away.

Both boys flinched as Markus stumbled, Mystery having leaped at him from behind, his fangs now sunk into Markus flesh, causing him to panic.

A perfect moment...

He could see the shock on everyone's eyes...

He was clever...

He was fast.

He dashed forward... Leaning a little...

Magenta eyes widened as he felt a hand on his back... Pushing him strongly... So suddenly.

Arthur... Pushed him from behind.

Lewis screamed as he was shoved over the railing, off balance, his hand outstretched as he tried to get a hold...

He barely got a glimpse of desperate amber eyes as he fell backwards...

His hand only brushed Arthur's wrist slightly... In what seemed to be a slowed moment... Full of a feel of betrayal.

He could only fall, fingers losing their hold... Dropping into the boat.

The henchman behind yelped, arm dashing to shoot at Lewis...

Until a fist slammed itself on his face.

The blond always thought fast. He did not even blink as the man hit the floor. All too quick.

Arthur grabbed the gun he had held at them... And pointed...

Just in time to see Lewis sit up between all the rest in the boat with a groan, trying to reach for him.

He tried to jump back on deck...

He could not let him...

Lewis froze... And felt air rush as two gunshots echoed...

Before he knew it... He was falling. Scared yelps and screams around him... As he only could look up in horror... Slowly losing sight.

A last glance at amber eyes... That held no regret... Only a determined glare as he held firmly the gun...

The ropes had been easy to pierce with the two fast shots... Already loosened by the officer's knife.

The boat came crashing down onto the water not far below as Markus managed to kick off of him the raging dog.

Mystery whined... His snout hit badly...

He slumped down, not moving again to try to help what Vivi cared for.

Arthur yelped as the henchman on the ground moved, standing while rubbing his jaw. Clearly angry.

But not showing as much anger as green eyes...

He panicked as Markus faced him, raising the gun. And this time to shoot at him. No menace, no faking...

He did not see any trace of thought in green eyes... Only blood lust. The boat gone, Lewis voice screaming faintly below...

 

“W-why?! A-arthur, why did you-?!”

 

He had no time to listen to Lewis' cries...

Arthur ran...

He felt a bullet strike the ground as he rushed inside, chased by Markus, furious.

 

“You stupid bitch...! I have lost my patience!”

 

Both dashed along deck... Arthur having let go of the gun, throwing it in a fit off-board.

No bullets left... He was no murderer either...

Markus now only had eyes for him... Not even trying to shoot at Lewis...

Chasing Arthur instead. In a fit or ire and rage...

The henchmen finally stood trembling... Seeing his ticket to safety gone... He leaned over the railing, debating if to jump down to fall onto the boat.

He chose not to... Not wanting to die from the fall into the water, he could barely see between the darkness of the night.

And it seemed the people in it were rowing to safety, scared of the gunshots and conmotion... A strong broken voice still calling, tainted with horror and sorrow.

Arthur had reached the main hall... After a while of running, trying to ignore the curses behind him.

But he would not ignore them for long, as soon as he jumped fast down stairs near the wooden clock...

For green eyes now had a better view of him.

A loud gunshot echoed.

 

“Ah-h!”

 

He had ducked just in time behind a wooden post for the bullet to not strike his head.

People screamed and cowered away as he ran down stairs, multiple floors...

Markus kept shooting at the flash of yellow running... His face not showing any trace of humanity, his eyes resembling now more a devil... A deep scowl.

No sense.

Arthur kept on yelping, his feet moving fast as he dashed down stairs, shots echoing right behind him...

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

 

Eventually... Reaching the lowest floor.

Flooded with water...

But...

It was the only way he could run to lose the psycho.

Markus still did not let him go as he jumped through the water...

He pointed the gun again, roaring. Aimed right at Arthur's back... Not giving a shit anymore...

He smiled wide in a sick grin... His finger pressuring the trigger.

No way he could miss... Arthur slowed down by the water at his knees...

But he blinked and lost his grin like an idiot...

For his gun only clicked... No bullet shot. Allowing Arthur to stumble out of sight... Going deeper into the wrecked salon...

He growled loudly, seeing he had no more bullets...

He fidgeted around, throwing his hands to his hair, green eyes wide in realization.

He halted... Looking back at the water...

A loud crazy laugh escaped him...

Another fact pounding in his mind...

The bracelets...

The golden stars... They...

He roared, loud as ever.

 

"S-she... She put both of them.... ON HIM!"

 

Now unreachable...

Arthur had ventured deeper...

Not even him daring to chase this time...

He could hear the roars of the water... The foundations of the ship bending...

Water raised at his feet, reaching for the stairs...

Already taking for itself this floor.

Fast...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh come on, I HAD to push someone...


	26. Chapter 26

Arthur let out trembling breaths as he felt the ice cold water again.

Fuck, he surely was imagining it... But every step felt colder.

He dashed through the dinning room... Avoiding the current as much as he could as tables began to drift... Plates came crashing down...

He reached some stairs, his eyes closing as he let himself lean on the wall. Allowing himself a moment...

He could feel the vibrations now... The ship was giving up on itself... Everything was breaking around here. Water was everywhere.

And this was not even the lower floor...

He had to move...

He considered going back... Hoping that Markus had ran away... Fearful of the water...

But he gasped, crouching slightly as he heard his voice, echoing loud at the stairs, back from where he came.

  
“If you find him, I will give you one of the bracelets! Just end that son of a bitch!”

 

Arthur frowned, looking down at his wrists.

His eyes blinking... As he finally dawned on the fact... That he only had one.

 

“...Lewis...”

 

He had tried to hold onto him...

His sorrowful thoughts were cut off... By footsteps echoing.

He tried to be as small as possible as he peeked.

A mental curse as he saw Markus' henchman venturing into the dinning room... Gun in hand, reloading it.

For fucks sake...

There goes the idea of going back.

The idiot was looking all around the salon, glaring at every corner.

If he moves out the stairs... He will see him.

And then he will be shot. Which he would not really appreciate...

The blond huffed silently, sneaking down into the lower floor.

Even more water down here...

But it was the safest bet... He had punched already this guy, he doubted he would not see coming a second hit. 

And he was not stupid... Fists against a gun... Please, as if...

Arthur did not make a sound as he stood now in the dark corridor, only seeing doors all around him... And water pooling down from everywhere, even the ceiling, rooms above surely soaked as well.

He walked slowly forward, looking for any way to go back up... Luckily, his steps were muffled between the rumbles.

He could see a big door ahead, near the stairs. Between the darkness...

He slowly approached, curious...

It seemed like it could lead to a bigger hallway...

He reached with a hand.... Hopeful...

But he gasped, backing away.

 

“F-fuck!”

 

As soon as he had tried to touch it... It had creaked slightly.

The fucking door was breaking... The other side was...

Arthur backed away, shaking his head with a nervous and trembling smile.

Knowing he had to move the fuck away from this door, now.

He bolted the opposite way, crossing the stairs again.

Barely managing to take some distance...

 

“Stop right there!”

 

Arthur halted dead on his tracks...

Hearing steps behind him...

He slowly turned with a slight whimper, raising his hands up... Hearing a gun being cocked.

Indeed... He trembled as the henchman was now standing at the stairs... Gun pointed.

Arthur sighed... For he saw that he was not dead yet...

The man was glaring at his wrists... Puzzled.

 

“...Where's the other?”

 

Arthur blinked...

 

“W-what?”

 

The man snarled, as ill intended as his boss.

 

“The bracelet! You're only wearing one!”

 

Arthur followed his gaze...

 

“...I...” He would never say Lewis pulled it off... “...I don't have it. I- I dropped it.”

 

The man was not pleased by the answer...

 

“...Boss wants both of them... If I bring only one... He won't give me shit. Where did you hide it?!”

 

Arthur shook his head, eyes going wide as the gun was pointed even more angrily.

But that was not the reason that made him tremble and fear more.

There was a loud crack...

 

“D-dude, you should really move away, that-”

 

“Don't play around!” The fool cut Arthur off, demanding. “Tell me where! I have enough bullets, you have enough limbs, do the math!”

 

“I- I'm not joking! We have to-!”

 

“Shut up!”

 

Arthur flinched as the man pointed his aim at his legs.

But he had no time to shoot.

Both gasped as the most loud crack echoed... Right near the stairs...

Amber eyes widened impossibly... His frame leaning to run... As the henchman turned slowly...

A loud sound echoing...

Arthur did not look back as a strong flood of water finally busted out the door. The pressure too high.

He heard the man scream, hit squarely, but he did not look back.

He cried slightly as he ran away, unable to take the stairs back up.

The corridor seemed to be unending as he panted for breath, barely faster than the big wave behind him, flowing all the way, breaking doors and denting walls.

Arthur screamed loudly, the weak lights around him breaking, leaving him to flee in pure darkness.

His scream did not fade as he lost his balance...

He cried all the way as he was thrown to the floor, the water dragging him down along the corridor. The ship sunk enough for the hallway to be like a deadly trap, for him to fall down and along.

A dangerous waterslide...

His hands trashed all the way, a painful snarl escaping him as he almost managed to get a grip on some stairs on his way down...

But he did not manage to pull himself to them...

He closed his eyes... Not enough water to drown him... But enough to take him wherever it headed...

He soon found out where.

 

“Hmph-hh!” He opened his eyes. “...Ah-h...!”

 

He coughed, his frame slammed against a gate, water easily going though it over him, only bars.

He whimpered as the strong current hit his back... Keeping him there against it.

But he soon managed to stand... His head whipping to look around himself.

He could barely move...

But there were some other stairs right there...!

He growled, his arm outstretching to get a hold of the wall at his side.

He cursed as he pulled against the current, water reaching his chest.

 

“F-fuck...!”

 

H-he could do it...!

He huffed, slumping slightly as he stepped onto the stairs...

Not looking up as he jumped two at a time...

But he finally did raise his gaze when they ended, too short for him...

Tears fell down...

His hand raising once more... To grasp the gate right in front of him.

 

“O-oh god...”

 

He stared at it for a long minute... Feeling a sudden pain in his chest... A sudden sense of dread and hopelessness.

It was closed...

Another one closed... Water raising right behind him.

His face twisted in the most scared expression he ever had, his hands shaking the metal for dear life.

He screamed, leaning against it, peeking into the corridor on the other side.

 

“H-help!” He sobbed, feeling water brush his shoes once more. “A-anyone!”

 

He could see more stairs... Leading to safety...

Just there...

But no one around.

No one to open this damn thing and free him. He was strangely not surprised...

But still afraid.

He looked down at the lock... The fact that it took a fucking bench to break one pounding in his mind.

But he gasped, seeing something on the ground at the other side.

He laughed as he saw keys... The fucking keys thrown right there on the floor.

He quickly crouched...

He smiled with hope, hand passing through the bars to reach for them.

But his smile dropped... His fingertips barely reaching them...

Too far.

  
“S-shit...!”

 

He huffed, pressuring his face against the metal, arm outstretched painfully.

He sobbed as he saw water pool out at his feet... Dragging them even more far away.

He cried, his hand shaking as he lost sight of them.

 

“...No, please...!”

 

He slowly stood again... The water raising already at his knees...

He began to hyperventilate... Drowning not seeming to him a good way to go.

The world just loved to fuck with him...

If... If Lewis were here...

No...

He shook his head, punching the gate.

Fuck no... Lewis was safe.

He snarled, kneeling once more. Angry, tired...

Arthur could not see the floor anymore...

Yet he still patted it, trying to feel the keys, not other thing he could do.

He had to get out... And apologize, dammit!

He trembled... The water already at his neck as he crouched...

There was only one way to know where to reach... Only one way.

He took a deep fearful breath... And sunk his head...

Small bubbles came out his mouth as he opened his eyes.

The salty water was fucking painful against them.

But he still glanced around almost blindly, trying to catch any trace of the keys in front of him.

He saw them... There... In between the flickers of a broken light nearby...

His hand moved...

Yet he could not feel them... Still out of reach...

His head bowed, eyes closing as he clenched his teeth... His chest already begging for air...

He would have given up... Dashed out for his last panicking breaths as water drowned him and took his life coldly...

But his eyebrows twitched... Hearing something.

Was... Was that a splash?...

His eyes opened wide... As he heard a muffled bark.

He could not believe his eyes, as he saw something resembling a snout between the dark water...

He felt fur brush his hand... Something metallic as well.

The...

His head whipped out of the water with a loud intake of breath.

Arthur pushed quickly his hair out his face, looking down at his hand with tired breaths.

The keys...!

He heard a bark again.

His amber eyes slowly looked through the gate.

His jaw almost dropped as he saw Vivi's dog again.

He had... Pushed the kyes into his hold...

Right hhere... Twice he had ran out of nowhere to aid him...

 

“...Y-you...?”

 

Mystery seemed to frown, his paws splashing onto the water still raising, to keep himself afloat. Giving Arthur a fast bark, as if telling him to stop staring like an idiot.

The blond finally gasped, his hands flailing around as he hurried to open the gate.

Mystery whined as Arthur growled, trying one of the keys.

Which wasn't the one. Lucky him.

 

“I-it won't go in...!”

 

He narrowed his eyes, water at his neck already, even standing... The darkness seeming to increase even more around him, making impossible to see if he was managing.

Mystery barked repeatedly in alarm as the blond struggled, letting out scared huffs as he tried multiple keys blindly. The water was raising, and Arthur had to keep himself afloat with the metal bars of the gate, his feet unable to touch the stairs anymore.

He cried, his head almost touching the ceiling...

He gave a last desperate and fearful turn of the last key...

Mystery's eyes glinted as he heard the lock click.

Arthur heard it too.

He coughed loudly as water covered his mouth... But his hands moved.

He pushed the gate open, trying to get out.

But with it, he lost the thing that kept him afloat.

He trashed as he sunk slightly, in vain trying to swim forward...

He could not...

Luckily, Mystery was there.

Arthur flinched as he felt the dog's mouth close around his arm... But not biting...

His amber eyes opened again, loud wheezes escaping him as the dog helped him get out of the water.

His head over it, as Mystery dragged him with tired growls towards the stairs ahead.

He could now reach for some pipes on the ceiling with one hand... Helping Mystery somewhat.

He laughed tiredly, coughing out water.

 

“G-good... G-good boy...”

 

Mystery only waved an ear back at him, mouth still holding his left arm.

Arthur took a deep breath... Seeing that they had to sink a little to reach the stairs, pipes blocking the way, water touching already the ceiling.

He kicked his legs as Mystery led...

Both breathed in as they managed to set foot on the steps, the upper floor at reach.

Arthur did not halt as he petted slightly Mystery's mane, the dog barking as if able to understand.

 

“T-thank you...”

 

Arthur's eyes full of gratefulness...

But fixed above...

A slight trace of hope.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mystery ex machina!  
> ...  
> I know.
> 
> RIP stupid henchman... You will surely won't be remembered.  
> And here is when I begin killing I guess~  
> (though RIP those men trapped in the boilers room as soon as the iceberg hit. Those were real in the real ship and the first dead.)


	27. Chapter 27

 

The officers screamed and heaved... Only two boats left here.

One already filled...

The other laid on the upper deck, not ready to be lowered, merely laying on the floor.

They pushed, trying to take it to the falls to be able to use it.

As people ran in pure panic around.

Indeed, too many people for the boats. And the crowd on deck was nothing compared to the numbers trapped below behind gates...

The ship was now dangerously leaning forward, the stern raising slightly... Most ran away upwards, wanting to keep themselves away from the icy water.

But some men dared to try to take the last boats, even if they were near the angry officers.

 

“Stay back!”

 

The men screamed and demanded a place in... The crewmen barely able to keep them away...

Markus roamed nearby, coming back up to deck in slight nervousness.

He snarled as he saw the chaos near the boats...

The officers were even keeping away the high class... Only letting women in.

Of every class...

He approached anyway.

The officer blinked, as Markus smiled at him, suggesting.

 

“...I think we could come to a deal... I'm a businessman you see...”

 

The man looked down as money was taken out...

Markus was surprised as the officer scowled, not approving.

 

“No money can save you from this, sir... Not in this situation.”

 

Markus would have reacted violently...

Lucky for him, a low class reacted first.

 

“Let us in the boat dammit! We have to have a chance to live!”

 

Everyone gasped and stepped away... For this man bolted to get his way into the boat, in a violent desperate move.

Green eyes widened... As the officer pointed his gun. A reflex move.

A gunshot echoed as the low-class almost managed to strike with a push...

He fell... A trail of red going down along the leaned deck...

Keeping everyone finally away...

The officer's eyes looked down wide... A trembling step back near the edge as he stared at the corpse.

Another crew-member gasped, the shocked officer saluting with a shaky hand, pure shock in his gaze.

Regret.

He pointed the gun to his head.

 

“W-william, no-!”

 

No other crewman could do anything as the gun shot a second time.

Green eyes looked coldly, but with surprise as the body tumbled backwards... And down into the water, close to the edge already. Almost every floor was flooded...

He had no time for this...

But only women were still allowed...

But... As well...

He heard it.

Markus grinned wide... His green eyes spotting something hiding near a wall... Crying.

A kid.

It was his last bet... He had given the gun to his henchman to kill Arthur...

He does not regret it... But it would be nice to have an alternative to... This.

But oh well...

The kid cried more as he dashed, getting a hold of him into his arms.

Markus pushed without seconds thoughts some men away, carrying the child along.

Screaming loudly and angrily... With the honesty he knew well how to fake.

 

“Step aside! I have a child!”

 

Men obeyed reluctantly, letting him way forward...

Well... It was not entirely a lie, was it?

The officers blinked as he stood again near the boat, begging with a shake of head, hands keeping the child close.

 

“Please, I'm all he has in the world!”

 

None of these men had heard his whisper to the dead officer... Who had been at charge.

The one that was now reluctantly leading looked at him with a frown, something not seeming right...

Markus was dressed in a black suit... Yet the kid... Wore a worn out jacket...

He pushed the thought away, the situation too chaotic to dwell on it too much.

 

“Go on.”

 

Markus smiled as he was allowed to step in...

His smile turning into a condescending grin as he passed the officer...

Not even glancing at the woman that saw him approach, standing to help the kid into the boat.

 

“Here, give him to me, I'll help!”

 

He let go easily of the kid, now free to step in, a small gap between the railing and boat.

He sat with a sigh, glaring at the crowd begging for a place...

He blinked, the woman handing him back the crying kid.

 

“Here.”

 

“Oh... Yeah.”

 

He held again the child with a tired smile, not really caring...

He was only glad to have reached his rightful spot on a boat...

As he should have had before...

Were not for a stupid blond...

 

* * *

 

Mystery barked and waved his tail as he ran.

Leaning his head back at Arthur, following close behind.

The blond had dashed out of the lower floors, finding his way back to the first class areas...

Mystery had led the way. And by now he knew that trusting the dog was a better idea than trusting himself. Mystery had growled multiple times when he had tried to dash for corridors that seemed safe...

He had encountered less water and hardships on his way by following him.

So he kept on doing so.

Now reaching the smoking room, where he had refused to go multiple times, always full of smoke and annoying conversations that made him cringe inside...

Now it made him grimace, the room abandoned, cards, chairs and tables laying dispersed... All silent. Where not for the rumbles, now omnipresent...

He pushed the doors open, Mystery going in without doubt, seeming to know that through here they could reach the decks again.

He did expect the room to be empty, he thought it was.

But as he ran past some tables and wooden pillars...

He halted his steps... His amber eyes blinking as he saw a figure.

Mystery stopped, seeing that Arthur had stopped running against the leaned floor...

Arthur stood there... Eyes narrowing sadly...

As Mr. Andrews stared with unfocused eyes at the clock on top of a chimney... Not seeming to be acknowledging his presence, even if he had ran and opened the door rather loudly.

The man was almost a statue... As he leaned to glance at the clock, with no emotion on his face...

 

“...Mr. Andrews?...”

 

He had called softly, afraid of disrupting the man... That calmness seeming to be one similar to the one he had at that stern...

Arthur felt pity... As the other slowly turned his head to look at him...

As if nothing...

Voice monotone as he addressed finally his presence... And maybe his own here.

 

“Oh... Arthur.”

 

There was silence...

He did not seem to have much to say... Just standing there.

 

“...You... Y-you won't even make a try for it?...”

 

The deck was near...

Andrews did not seem to want to answer the question...

Lamenting instead with a tired smile, his eyes showing his true emotion.

Shame.

 

“...I'm sorry that I didn't build you a stronger ship, young Arthur...”

 

“S-sir-”

 

“Wait.” Arthur did not know what to even say to him... As Andrews smiled bright, taking something from a chair nearby... Handing it to him with a sad chuckle. “You'll need this...”

 

Arthur trembled slightly...

Staring at the lifebelt that the man was giving him.

A knowing smile... Eyes fixed on him.

Neither wore a lifebelt...

Arthur's hands shakily took it... Gaze raising to the others eyes.

Andrews kept on smiling... Stepping away.

 

“...Good luck.”

 

Arthur could only let out a silent sigh... Nodding shortly...

A deep frown... As he saw the only man that had wished to bring safety to everyone, since the very beginning, take the ultimate price for the ignorance of others...

Not wishing to even try...

Mystery barked with urgency... Hearing another crack, surely coming from the metals below...

Arthur gave him a last glance... Seeing him near the clock... Stopping it from ticking.

 

“...And to you...”

 

He turned to follow Mystery, leaving Andrews... Knowing no words would move him...

Andrews had more clarity in his eyes now than him that night...

But his amber eyes were full of determination now...

He would try.

 

* * *

 

“Get the falls over here!”

 

The captain stared as the men around him tried to pull at ropes...

He turned slightly... Seeing a passenger run away from the water at his feet... Mere meters away. The bridge already flooded.

The ship did not look unsinkable anymore... A wreck. Already a tomb.

He could only turn slowly again...

As a woman neared him... Asking gently... But with fear.

 

“Captain... Where should I go? Please...”

 

His eyes laid on the kid on her arms...

His mouth hanged sightly open... The woman only seeing a dazed man...

All around him fear and doubt...

No answer from him but trembling steps away...

He managed to stand tall... And walk away with a firm look on his face.

She did not ask again as he gave her his back... Nothing he could really say.

What could he say?...

He did not face the officer that neared him from behind, calling.

 

“Captain! Sir!”

 

The crewman stepped in front of him... Expectation in his eyes as he handed him a lifebelt.

That he did not take. Silently pushing his way forward, leaving the other baffled and confused.

He could do nothing...

No one did anything as the captain entered the bridge...

The room a mess... Flooded with water, reaching his knees as he approached the wheel...

All reflecting in green... That he did not look at.

His eyes were dazed... As his hand reached for the knob on a door...

Closing it behind him...

Locking himself in the smaller room... Levers all around to give orders below...

But for what now?...

He took the wheel...

And stood silent.

Listening to the screams... The calls with panic...

As somewhere... A violin echoed.

A man played between the chaos... Not seeming to care.

Mr. Pepper opened his eyes... Looking around him as he finished this song.

All the while he had played a happy tune... That did not match what was happening.

No one seemed to listen... Too focused on running... To nowhere.

He sighed, hands lowering slightly...

But he frowned after a few seconds... Closing his eyes once more.

A smile growing again as he raised his hands...

Again playing, as he always did to cheer himself and others around...

The sweet tune returning...

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos!
> 
> Now, before we continue... While I watched the movie and wrote... I dawned on the fact...   
> That they are literally in the middle of nowhere... So far from both lands... A huge cold ocean.  
> Just imagine it, you are in a huge ship... And the only thing you can see over the railing as it all sinks and people scream... Is a black void, nothing but black and cold air. Nothing.   
> Nothing seen in the horizon.   
> No help.  
> And what can you do as you see there are no boats?...  
> Run? To where?...  
> Swim?... For how long?...

The music could not reach everything between this nightmare...

But he kept playing...

Not minding as the captain did nothing... The bridge's main room already flooded entirely, the old man staring at the water through the windows of the smaller room.

His tune would not reach the two kids put to bed by a fearful mother below.

It would not payoff the loss of art... Paintings drifting in a room to be torn forever.

It would do nothing to change the mind of a man in a smoking room... Unfazed and solemn... As a glass of brandy finally fell with gravity.

His determination to keep on playing could at least match the one of the old couple holding each other... Waiting together in their room, dressed in their best.

The song did nothing to calm the officers... Panicking and screaming to cut the falls, green eyes narrowing with hate... As the boat began to float unevenly. Kicking people that tried to get in it.

It did not stop the tears of a young woman despairing on a boat... Nor calm the horror and anger in a golden heart seen through magenta eyes.

The sound of his violin lost between the chaos... And the deep black darkness of the ocean around them all, unending.

His song finally ended... A sad smile...

As he heard the loud rumble... Of the room where the captain was, crushed under the pressure, water bursting into it from the windows... Breaking everything inside, even the lost old man...

Holding onto the wheel... In vain.

There was no more sweet sound... As a blond took a deep breath.

His eyes looking all around him in shock... As he took in the fear all around him, finally on deck.

Mystery whined, seeing people running in fear towards the stern, the ship now leaning too much, the floor hard to stand on. People were jumping off the rails... The blond only able to look down with wide eyes as they hit the water.

He knew they would not reach the boats, too far already. Apart of the fact that he knew the cold ice water would not let them swim for long...

Arthur got out of his daze as Mystery barked once more, like a grip on reality.

He huffed, giving a trembling nod... Eyes looking towards the bridge... Water raising along the deck with every second, prompting all the crowd to run away upwards.

 

“...W-we have to stay on the ship as long as possible.”

 

Water meant death. Certain.

Lewis had been deadly right when he described it that night...

A dog did not doubt to follow as Arthur asked him to, patting his leg with a nod of his head.

Both dashing upwards.

Trying to ignore the screams echoing inside the hall... The one where he met the two at the stairs... A watery grave now.

Arthur tried to push between the people in front of him.

He snarled, seeing that everyone was trying to reach the lower deck with the small stairs, too small for everyone, a mere division between first-class and third.

He looked around him, the railing near.

Mystery cowered as Arthur huffed, jumping over it and landing a little clumsily below.

The dog doubted as Arthur turned to look up, raising his arms.

Calling.

 

“Come on Mystery! Jump!”

 

Arthur feared that the dog would not dare...

But after a few nervous pads...

The blond huffed as Mystery leaped over the railing with a strong jump, squarely landing onto him.

Arthur stumbled backwards onto the ground, the dog not small precisely... But he was unharmed, his arms around him, having been ready to help.

He laughed nervously as Mystery nudged his face with his nose.

 

“Y-you sure are smart, like her.”

 

Arthur gently let him down, running again towards the stern.

He flinched as he heard glass break above, on the upper deck.

He did not look back, luckily for his nerves, not seeing water pool into the main hall through the windows, people sucked in effortlessly by the current.

To drown inside near a clock... No way out.

He had to make a few more couple jumps, everyone trying to reach the now upper side of the ship.

Mystery was following him without question, both knowing they had to reach it.

But for what?...

Arthur could only frown deeply... As the fear gripped him.

There were no boats.

And the ship was going down.

Or up.

This was fucking with his head...

The front of the ship was now entirely below water...

A single boat near it, the people trying to row away.

Green eyes widened... As he heard cables snap. And a crack.

Markus did flinch this time... Staring, holding an oar.

As a funnel began to fall down.

Everyone heard it hit... Crushing anyone below it.

Markus snarled, the force of the hit causing his boat to sway strongly, almost making him lose balance.

Arthur felt the tremble under his feet...

Still he squished himself between the crowd, his slender figure making things easier.

He... He could almost reach the stairs to the stern!...

He smiled, hand managing to get a grip on the railing of the stairs.

But he blinked, seeing a man walking at snail speed in front of him...

Hands together as he looked at the sky, causing everyone behind to have to halt. Slowly stepping up...

 

“Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death...”

 

Arthur's head peeked from behind his shoulder, frowning with a tired glare.

 

“Could you walk a little faster through that valley there, please?!”

 

As he struggled to reach the tallest spot...

Water took for itself everything below.

No room was left unbroken, every door stricken by the high pressure, every corridor flooded. No one still inside could breathe for much long, no try at escaping succeeding.

The ship was finally filled to the brim inside by the icy water...

The Atlantic was pulling inside itself this vessel... Nothing around it that could save it from its cold embrace.

The ship rose... The blades of the propellers were not in the water anymore...

Slowly standing upwards... Everyone needing to hold on.

Arthur was finally near his objective.

He could have stayed right here, a priest screaming prayers. His arms and figure moving around crazily as he gave the last preach, giving it all.

People were kneeling, listening as if it held the answers. As if it would take them out of here...

No thanks...

Arthur shook his head, bolting away, not thinking it would help any.

Everyone to their own hopes...

He would trust logic...

And his reason dictated him to reach the highest point.

And try not to die, the best he could.

He knew a few things.

First. He must avoid the water for as long as possible. Hypothermia would take him first.

Two, for that, he must hang on to this fucking ship for as long as it lasts.

Last...

He had told himself to not give up...

He growled... His frame now having to lean forward to not fall backwards. His hands helping him crawl up against gravity.

Sweat fell down as he ran, having to take drive to reach the railing. The same one he had went to before to jump down.

Now it was his only way to keep on living...

Ironic.

His feet brushed the ground fast... Yet he took little distance towards it.

He almost fell down, surely to slide along the deck like so many people around him.

But he gasped... His fingers latching onto the bars at the last second...

His eyes staring unfocused and with disbelief for a moment.

But he returned to reality once more.

Arthur cursed as he saw Mystery struggle with his paws, whimpering as his hinds legs dangled down, pushing along the deck.

Arthur threw securely one of his arms around the railing, growling as his free hand reached for the dog.

Mystery licked his arm in gratefulness as the blond pulled him closer, holding him so he would not fall down.

Arthur looked all around him...

Seeing strangers struggling... Hearing pleas to a god he did not see here...

Amber eyes cried...

A sorrowful smile... A broken one...

For a moment... He stopped seeing all this.

He could only see the memory of kind magenta eyes... And hear the caring voice pulling him back.

 

“...Hehehe... W-where we first met...”

 

A delusional chuckle...

His thoughts were cut off...

Again by the wails of the ship and the panicking crowd...

There was no one to pull him back this time.

Men and women around him fell down, their hands letting go.

He winced as he kept on hearing the splashes of water... And unanswered calls.

He was too scared... There were too many voices... For him to hear the calls meant for him.

He could not hear the woman crying in her boat, leaning onto its edge as she trembled.

Her blue eyes full of horror and pain... As she saw a figure fall down from the stern... And hit the propellers.

Rolling like a ragdoll into the water, with a painful to look at splash...

So many figures fell down ahead... Leaping or falling...

And she cried... Not knowing if any of those were the ones she loved.

 

“...God... Why...”

 

Red eyes glared at her... Condescending.

No one showing as much pain as her...

If she could only know that one of her loves was screaming in impotence in the distance...

Neither of them could do anything...

But stare.

Neither daring to look away. In hopes of seeing the one they loved.

Amber eyes opened wide...

A yelped whimper escaping him as the lights went off.

Everyone screamed as darkness took the decks.

The ship now almost hidden between the black of the ocean.

No one could see well anymore... Increasing the fear.

It was not all.

Mystery began to bark wildly, Arthur snarling as he tried to keep the fearful dog still.

For the boards of the deck cracked... Right in the middle...

A man's eyes opened wide...

As the floors below him crumbled inside out, a big gape opening.

Making everyone above it fall down, blisters and broken metal waiting to stop their fall, sparks of electricity flowing all around.

Burning and scorching... Tearing.

The ship broken into two.

Arthur screamed, letting all the air out his lungs as he felt air rush... They fell. With the ship torn in two, the stern obeyed gravity once more.

He huffed in pain...His chest hitting the railing with the force, the propellers falling to the water once more.

Silencing some souls below them... Figures having been trashing in the water...

The new found stability did not last more than a minute...

The frontal side of the ship was sinking more...

With it going down... The side still afloat was raised once more.

Arthur looked over his shoulder, cursing.

 

“Fuck... W-we have to move!”

 

People were losing their grip, rolling down...

The stern was raising at double speed now. And he knew he would dangle if he just stood here like an idiot.

He did not stand frozen like others.

He hauled over the railing Mystery first, the panic of the dog helping somewhat, his paws getting a hold of the bars quickly.

He then climbed over as well, almost falling as he felt gravity pull.

He managed...

Arthur sighed tiredly, able to look down at the deck, his body laying onto the railing from the other side.

He felt pity as people dangled, every second someone letting go.

Most hitting with parts of the deck. Arthur did not need to be a doctor to know with which results.

He could only hold tight with one hand the railing... His other arm around Mystery, keeping him close.

 

“I got you, pal... I won't let go...”

 

Mystery was silent now...

His eyes looking up at Arthur.

Knowing that most of his words were of reassurance... For himself.

Arthur knew clearly what was happening.

This part of ship was not sinking... Yet.

Holding them above, letting them stand high into the black sky.

But he knew.

A million bubbles were coming out below...

A matter of time... Before the air stopped holding them afloat.

His amber eyes blinked, seeing a woman scream near him.

Her arms outstretched as she hanged from the railing, feet dangling...

He moved, letting go for a moment of Mystery to try to help her, her eyes meeting his.

But his hand halted... Raised mid air.

His eyes looking down dazed... As she screamed, her grip slipping.

Falling.

He stood there, shoulders shaking...

Scared out of his skin as they began to go down once more... Slowly.

The vibrations reached his hands as he held onto the railing, the water below slowly getting closer, both ends soon to meet.

Dragging into the depths anyone still hanging on for dear life. The ship sinking was causing a strong current...

 

“...This is it...”

 

A good thing he reached the stern...

Still, he did not feel it was enough.

Once it was all sunk...

Mystery gave another bark, fur shivering.

Arthur looked at him, nudging him almost playfully, as if they were not here.

 

“H-hold on...” He glared down... Hearing the propellers sink. “...T-the ship is going to suck us down with it... W-we have to take a very deep breath, alright?!”

 

He would have pondered about trying to talk with a dog in another situation...

But indeed, right now his words were more for himself... A crazy way to reassure himself.

The waves were now mere meters away... Figures lost between the wild blue.

His voice broke as he let out his lasts thoughts, that he hoped he would remember in the freezing water.

 

“K-kick for the surface...! Just keep kicking!”

 

The current will pull...

He... He has a lifebelt...

Mystery... He knew how to swim... And he was clever.

He gave a last ruffle to the loyal dog's fur...

Laughing.... Quietly.

 

“...W-we are going to make it, buddy... Trust me.”

 

His eyebrows twitched...

He took a deep breath...

That still did not help him to be ready when everything sunk...

Water met them finally...

And it sunk them with it all...

He tried to hold on to Mystery. But he lost his grip, everything black around him, water touching all his body, no air, paws moving wildly, current pulling...

He kicked...

Blindly.

He screamed inside...

He could feel the waves around him... The weight of the ship grabbing him, strongly trying to drag him deeper with it...

But he struggled...

His amber eyes opening as he felt the current decrease...

Crying... Tears mixing with the water... As he saw the tomb sink...

A shadow below his feet...

His chest begged for air.

He kicked... Trashed... Hardly... Everything hurt.

But the lifebelt helped...

He had to... Go...

Up...

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

Amber eyes looked up...

He breathlessly reached with hand... Seeing the surface.

Near... Yet it seemed to be so far... Feeling like he had fallen in a dark pit which he could not get out from.

The water touched his skin everywhere... His soaked clothes not offering any protection against it, every second feeling its cold stabs.

Yet he pulled all the will he had...

He had to...

He reached the surface...

And the first thing that the heard... Was not his pained intake of breath.

It was the screams.

His eyes looked all around him, wide, shivers running down his spine both from cold and horror.

All around him people screamed, in pain, in fear, in panic, in sorrow.

He could only float there for a few seconds, as he took it all in.

Frozen... As a huge mass of people swam blindly, trashing desperately in this black void.

Mere ants seen from above in this huge ocean...

Arthur coughed, spitting out some water as he tried to keep himself afloat.

Finally reacting. Finally thinking of what he had let go...

 

“M-mystery?!”

 

He turned all around, barely managing to swim, mouth sinking a few times with his clumsiness.

Though most of the fault was in the cold... The cold made every move feel like a huge strain...

He still moved slightly forward, the lifebelt keeping his head above water.

Arthur called, fearing for the dog. Guilty of having let go. Fearful that he had not surfaced.

He growled, swimming between the panic, careful of not being hit by anyone around him. Everyone was trashing around, blindly.

He called once more, gasping as he heard a bark.

 

“Myst-?!”

 

He could not end his call.

The blond gagged, a man near him grabbing him and pushing him down.

He swallowed water as his eyes opened wide, his head sunk.

This man considering him as good as wood, using him for his own benefit. Pushing him to keep himself afloat and more out of the water.

To feel less the cold...

While he drowned.

Arthur's head managed to come out for a second, struggling and kicking against the other.

But the jerk was as well fighting, on his back, again pushing him down.

Arthur cried, mouth opening in a scream that was muffled by the water.

His struggles decreased...

But he flinched below, feeling the man jolt... And scream.

Letting go.

He kicked upwards, needing to breathe.

Arthur coughed loudly, wheezing as he took air in.

Blinking as he saw Mystery again, growling...

But not at him.

Amber eyes looked over his shoulder, grimacing as he saw the man holding his arm, in pain.

Off of him, finally. No intention on trying anymore.

Mystery's snout had a little trace of red...

He did not care.

Arthur let out another cough, meeting the dog's eyes...

Mystery stopped growling, ears raising.

Eyeing him...

Arthur raised an eyebrow as the dog bit onto his clothes, pulling.

He understood after a second...

He could not swim on his own.

Arthur looked all around them... Not knowing exactly where to swim to.

But his eyes glinted, seeing something.

Mystery growled in focus as Arthur moved his free arm and legs, both slowly moving.

Both seeing a small piece of wood drifting... Looking like it was a broken piece of a door.

Arthur reached for it, letting go of Mystery.

He huffed, throwing his elbows onto it.

Trying to climb onto it... Its size enough for him to kneel on...

He tried...

But he yelped loudly. As soon as he tried to sit on it, lay his weight... It tumbled sideways.

He could only fall into the water again, the wood not even supporting his little weight.

Arthur shook his head, spitting out water once more with a curse.

 

“F-fuck!”

 

He trembled, halting his moves.

Crying as he stared at the wood in trance... Knowing he would just be able to hang onto it... Lower body into water.

But...

Mystery whined, amber eyes narrowing at Arthur.

Fur shivering as hands reached for him, pulling.

 

“C-come on, Mystery.”

 

The dog could only whimper as Arthur pushed him gently.

Mystery reluctantly climbed onto the door as the blond eased him up, the wood trembling slightly...

It almost tumbled again...

But it held Mystery's weight, his hands holding the small surface. The dog sat, nervous.

Mystery whined, for Arthur sighed... Leaning with a smile onto the edge.

Voice dragging.

 

“S-stay on it... It's alright.” Amber eyes looked down... Ignoring Mystery's questioning whimpers. “I- I owe you one, don't I?...”

 

It's not like he can climb onto this thing either...

Funny... He could swear the dog is glaring at him...

Both leaned there... As they heard an officer's whistle.

Calling into the blackness.

 

“R-return the boats!”

 

Arthur laughed slightly, only ending up in another trembling wheeze.

He tried to assure once more... Laying his head on the edge... All his frame shaking.

Voice going quiet.

 

“T-the... The boats are coming back...”

 

Just a little longer...

They had to row away from the suction...

But now... They surely will come back now...

He trembled as he felt Mystery nuzzle his head against his... Seeming to know his thoughts...

Just...

Don't worry...

He fell silent, saving strength...

Not like the others around him...

Still desperately moving, still screaming...

 

“Please! Help!”

“Come back for god's sake!”

 

It all echoed...

Into deaf ears...

Blue eyes narrowed... Her tears dried up.

But she still had words to let out.

 

“I-it's safe now! We have to go back!” She stood, angrily facing the officer that kept her down. “We can help!”

 

He looked down at her, huffing with judging eyes.

 

“You don't understand.” She stared baffled... As he excused his indifference. “If we go back, they'll swamp the boat. They'll push us right down, I'm telling you.”

 

She leaned closer, tired of everyone's shit.

 

“Knock it off! There's a lot of space here!” she pointed behind her, growling. “Grab an oar! We must go back! People have died! They are dying! We-”

 

“Are you out of you mind?” Vivi blinked... Another voice joining the officer in efforts of keeping her will down. “We are in the middle of the North Atlantic.”

 

Vivi's shoulders slumped slightly... As she saw Gwen, glaring up at her, as proud as always.

Her voice bitter...

 

“Now, do you want to live or do you want to die? He is right. Those people will only sink us.”

 

Vivi shook her head, her eyes filling with anger... Fear.

 

“I don't understand any of you...” She roared, raising her arms in question, loud. “What's the matter with you?! It's your loved ones out there!”

 

A woman cried, burying her face on her hands...

Gwen's expression did not change... Cold as always...

That did not stop Vivi.

She grew tired of her hateful red eyes...

 

“For fucks sake, Gwen! Your brother can be there! Arthur could be there! Your future-!”

 

“He could be drowning for all I know.”

 

Vivi flinched... Her words harsh and unexpected.

Gwen's eyes narrowed, anger in them... Hate.

 

“I have not married yet. I won't be the widow of a two-faced fool...” She raised an eyebrow... Accusing tone hidden... But there. “Which you seem to care a lot about...”

 

Vivi snarled as Gwen looked away, not moving an inch to help the people drowning.

She could not see a trace of care in her...

Her fists clenched... Finally snapping.

 

“Idiots! We were the first to leave! We can be the first to go back! There's plenty of room here for more-!”

 

“There will be one less on this boat...” Vivi gasped, for the officer stood. And shouted angrily at her. “If you don't shut that hole in your face!”

 

Vivi cowered for the first time...

The officer's eyes were full of blind fear... Blind rage.

To keep himself safe...

He had been fast to lower the boat, he had ignored any call to bring the boat back and fill it more, as the captain ordered...

He only looked for himself...

And as his fists were clenched... Leaning menacingly...

Vivi could only sit slowly... Her eyes unable to see any care around her...

Everyone looking away...

Or glaring at her...

Making her cry silently...

Screams echoing in the distance.

And she... Could do nothing.

Useless...

 

* * *

 

His breaths trembled.

His magenta eyes narrowed with fear, his voice tangling with hurry.

 

“Bring your oars over there!”

 

Lewis stood tall on his boat, calling and ordering loudly.

In any other situation... It would have made him feel bad how easily he took control over his boat. The officer did not dare to contradict him...

He never liked to use his looks to intimidate...

But there was no time to think about that.

He stood nervous but firm, looking at the three boats gathering around his, a long while until he managed to get close.

He was losing time.

 

“Tie these two boats together!”

 

The officers were obliging to his orders...

Lewis lowered his hand, seeing they understood well.

Making sure everything was tied up nice and tight.

Once he saw the four boats were secured...

He called, strongly.

Fearing...

 

“Right, listen up! We have to go back!” He outstretched a hand fiercely, teeth showing as he snarled. “I want to transfer all from this boat into that one right now! As quick as you can, please! We have to make space!”

 

His voice trailed as he saw women and men nod, moving out into the other boat nearby.

Most of them second-class... Sharing their worry for the people in the water.

Slowly leaving one boat empty...

He had to hurry...

He looked again to the blackness.

Gulping as he heard less calls in the distance...

The screams were dying out.

Muffled... Faint...

Weak.

 

* * *

* * *

 

He was weak...

His heart hurt as he looked down at the bracelet...

There, always to remind him...

Always making him remember that horrible night... Every second he had lived around them.

Few things able to pull him out of his guilty thoughts... Of the cold memories that pounded every minute, for all these years...

He rose his gaze slowly... As he heard the pilot cough.

Calling for him.

 

“We are going to land, sir.”

 

His head leaned... 

Glancing out with tired eyes... Seeing Duet's ship.

Already here...

Slowly going down onto its deck.

He would marvel at how easy it was now... If only that night they had this...

He held tight...

The helicopter rumbled... Landing...

Blue eyes glanced nearby...

Her hands grasped painfully tight... As she stepped out to deck.

Pure wonder and dread in her.

Duet had given her this man's last name...

It confused her... It made her hope.

Her blue eyes narrowed... She held her breath...

As the blades finally began to halt...

A figure carefully stepping down...

Both stood there for a full minute... Frozen...

Tears fell down from both their eyes... Both disbelieving.

There was painful silence...

Until he spoke up...

 

“...Vivi...”

 

Lewis...

Time had passed... Both had changed from how they remembered...

But both their eyes were the same they had loved...

He barely got time to open his arms, her figure running and throwing itself into his hold.

She sobbed, hands grasping him as if he were only an illusion, her eyes full of tears as they glanced up to his.

Her voice breaking... Yet the same beautiful voice she had never forgotten.

 

“H-how?...”

 

Why...

Why did she not see him again?...

He never... He never came back.

Until now...

She raised a hand... Trembling...

Lewis closed his eyes with a sigh, smiling happily but with sorrow, leaning against her soft touch.

Not letting go of her as they both cried...

 

“...I'm so sorry, Vivi...” Her eyes questioned him... Gently... Caring... “I... I really tried to protect you both...”

 

But he was not enough...

He had to leave behind so much...

It hurt him...

And her...

He did not know how to begin to explain...

Not even if Duet now stood calmly nearby... Eye fixed on them both.

Now... He only wanted to tell her...

His heart pulsed for her...

Hers for him...

Both for Arthur...

Vivi clenched her teeth...

A painful fact pounding in her mind.

Arthur... Had really saved him...

Lewis' fingers wiped away some of her tears... Gently...

Mouth opening... Trying to find words.

Even if he knew they would hurt.

 

“...I tried...”

 

But Arthur was stronger...

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I advice listening to this remix of ghost while you read the two first parts of this chapter:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ezfR9S1_RqY
> 
> I sure listen to it a lot...

Only the sound of water...

No waves... A calm surface.

Yet it still managed to make him struggle to keep on.

His head leaned as he laid onto the edge... His amber eyes narrowing sadly at the officer not much away from him.

Laying frozen on another small piece of wood... No sings of movement, the whistle still hanging from his lips.

He looked away... Not hearing anything but trembling huffs... Coming from Mystery's snout, the dog shivering as he laid silent.

Arthur could barely hear his own voice, or his own wavering exhales.

 

“...I-it's... G-getting quiet...”

 

The only answer he received as he kept glancing... A doubtful whine, as well faint.

He smiled, fingers curling with small shakes onto the edge...

He closed his eyes... Speaking up, feeling the warmth leave out his lips.

 

“Just... A-a couple of minutes... T-to get the boats organized...”

 

His frame began to tremble more... Shoulders shaking.

Mystery's ears raised. As he heard the blond laugh quietly...

 

“I-I don't know about you... You don't have thumbs... B-but I intend t-to write a strong-worded letter... A-about all this s-shit.”

 

He will complain as loud as ever... For the first time.

He hopes...

His whole body was aching from this cold. Freezing... All his figure now slightly covered by thin frost.

He ached... Even if he could not feel anything but cold.

He had to keep himself awake... Keep on talking...

Or thinking...

If he lets himself fall asleep... He won't sleep, never more.

He opened his eyes slightly...

No tears could come out... As he thought of the worst thing he could think of...

 

“ _ **We care for you.”** _

 

He... Loved...

What hurt more... Was his heart now.

He grimaced, biting his lip as hard as he could, curling on himself slightly.

He did not say goodbye... The last thing he saw was anger in blue eyes... Shock in magenta ones...

He could not say it. He is unable to... In too many senses...

He hopes...

No...

He hoped he could have a life...

With them...

Yet... He was so cold now...

His reason... His mind... Pounded.

Always thinking with logic.

This was... Too cold. He can't feel his body.

He knows he will not say goodbye...

He needs to. Somehow...

Mystery's eyes narrowed, as a hand slowly raised.

Arthur sighed a raspy breath, as he managed to brush his fur. Fingers curled around it weakly...

Whispering...

 

“...M-mystery?...” Arthur did not know if to laugh and think he was crazy... A dog... Nodding... “L-listen... Y-you are going to get out of this one... I need y-you to...”

 

He could not go on...

Mystery had fur. He is clever...

 

“I- I need you t-to f-find them... A-and make sure... T-they are alright...” His eyes were not entirely focused... No reaction out of him as the dog cried slightly and nudged him. “S-stay at their side... And just make sure... W-watch how... Live...”

 

Not die here... Not here.

At their side...

Not tonight... Not alone.

His eyes closed once more slowly... Ignoring, or unable to notice the saddened look in the others eyes.

Not really believing Mystery would understand his delusions...

This trip was at the same time the best thing that happened to him... And the worst.

Find everything... To see it slip out his grasp...

Most of it was his own fault...

But he... He does not regret... Letting them... Go...

He is thankful... He swears he is...

They will be alright... And it was enough.

He is glad he had not given up before... Able to make sure they could go...

He had not managed...

But... This... This time...

It does not matter.

It's alright...

Mystery bowed his gaze... Calling softly with a whine...

As he saw the hand brushing him fall down slowly...

Letting go...

 

* * *

 

They neared the darkness...

Magenta eyes narrowed at it...

His figure standing tall... But leaning at the edge of the boat.

His hand tight around a flashlight...

That he dared to point forward.

He had to.

Even if it made his heart skip a beat.

The bodies came to view...

All of them, drifting in the water, right ahead of them.

So many...

None seeming to move or react as they shed light over them, six officers with him. Four rowing... Two holding flashlights as he did.

They all shared the same horror...

But his heart was the most pained.

His voice almost trembled as they finally neared the figures between the darkness, almost able to hit them with the boat.

 

“Oars!”

 

The men were not arguing that he was bossing them... They had tried before...

His magenta eyes showed pure determination, focus and a look they knew... They would not be able to put down the fire in them.

 

“Can you see anyone moving?!”

 

Lewis snarled, one officer sighing, looking over.

 

“None... Not a single one...”

 

They flinched slightly as Lewis almost growled back at them.

 

“Check them then! Be careful to not hit them with the oars!”

 

They... There must be someone...

He keep telling himself that, as they maneuvered carefully.

 

“Check please! We have to make sure!”

 

He shivered as one of the men gently grabbed a woman drifting...

Her eyes wide open... Frozen.

 

“They are dead...”

 

Lewis' flashlight lowered slightly, his hand trembling.

Doubt sinking in his mind.

He had to help. He had to find survivors.

He had to find Arthur.

His teeth clenched... Feeling a noose in his throat.

Yet he still howled loud, calling in fear and dread.

 

“Is there anyone alive out there?!” He shook, his voice loud as ever. “Can anyone hear me?!”

 

Silence...

His own voice echoing to him...

Only the sound of corpses being moved gently by the men in the boat...

All staring with dead eyes in the water... Accusing them....

He could not stand the thought of seeing amber eyes.

Lewis' face lost all emotion... As he saw a woman holding a child close...

Both looking asleep...

 

“...We... We took too long...”

 

His head bowed... His eyes darkening below his hair...

He heard the flashlight crack below his hold... His figure bending slightly as he kept a breath in, his whole frame shaking in angered impotence.

He felt his soul burn...

None looked back at the young man as he screamed again, standing firm and determined.

 

“Keep checking them! Keep looking!”

 

Keep... Searching...

All remained solemnly silent...

As he kept calling blindly to the darkness...

Hoping he might hear him calling...

Only silence...

 

 

* * *

 

He trembled...

Fur was covered in frost... He could not feel his paws...

He laid sideways now, his chest raising and falling slowly, small puffs out his snout as he breathed.

Eyes fixed on the sky... A few stars had come out...

Mystery kept his eyes open... Keeping himself awake at Arthur's side.

Not really looking at anything...

Not even able to think of Vivi anymore... The cold even reaching his mind.

But his ears twitched suddenly.

His frame jolted... As he regained himself slightly.

Consciousness returning a little... As the dog heard something.

Faint... As he still was numb...

But he struggled to lean... Glance...

For light brushed his side.

His eyes blinked... Blind for a moment as the light moved, right at his eye for a second.

To move away...

Mystery laid there in a daze... As he saw a boat in the distance... Shadowed figures casting light onto most of the corpses around them.

He finally reacted.

Mystery rose slightly on the wood, almost tripping over as he tried to lean closer to the blond.

Letting out a whine...

To wake Arthur up.

Mystery whimpered, nudging his face... Fearful and confused as Arthur did not move... Still clinging on to the edge.

He began to lick his face gently, crying...

There was a boat...

He could hear Lewis' voice...

Yet it was going away...

Without them.

He gave a shaky bark, that even Mystery had problems hearing.

He could only try one thing...

He bit down gently on Arthur's shoulder, a last resort to wake the man up...

He was again unanswered...

Mystery let himself down... Letting go.

His head leaning away as ears went down.

The boat was melting with the shadows of the night... Lewis' voice was echoing fainter every second. Its sorrowful and hopeful tone fading away...

Mystery was growling silently... Figure shaking as he tried to bring up his strength...

His eyes narrowed as he managed to let out a bark...

As well faint.

It still did not wake up Arthur, even if it would have startled him in any other moment...

It did not pick up the attention of the men in the boat, still rowing in the opposite direction to them.

Mystery stood with small jolts, his growl increasing in volume...

His fangs showing... As he opened his jaws to bark once more.

Magenta eyes opened wide... As he let out a surprised gasp.

They all froze... The faint echo fading around them, muffled by his own calls.

Lewis frowned after a few seconds, afraid he had imagined it, that it had been only a wave or a hit with one body...

Until he heard it again.

Another bark, stronger, angrier.

The men yelped as the tall man bolted for the oposite side of the boat, eyes full of expectation.

His mouth opening in shock as Mystery let out another tired howl.

 

“Turn back!”

 

The men did not need to hear him to know.

Lewis breath fastened, as he pointed his flashlight.

His eyes widening, as he indeed saw Mystery, standing weakly but firmly on top of a small piece of wood... And at his feet...

 

“A-arthur...!”

 

Lewis smiled for a moment, as Mystery kept on barking...

But he soon came to realize...

That Arthur was not moving... Laying frozen over the edge of the wood, sharing space with the dog.

Mystery huffed with a whine as he saw the tall figure loom near them...

His eyes closing slightly... As he let himself fall onto his four again, exhausted.

It was enough...

And at the same time not.

Mystery had hoped to help Arthur...

But as Lewis finally stood near...

He looked down... Reaching for Arthur with tears in his eyes. Two men helped Mystery in, the dog only able to tremble, slumping into the safety of the boat.

Lewis was fast to call... To reach...

  
“Arthur!”

 

But he froze... Like his heart had stopped...

His hand brushing the blond's shoulder... And finally brightening up his face with the light...

His eyes cried more...

His fingers gently nudging him... Trying to deny as he whispered...

 

“A-arthur?... Arthur wake up... I-”

 

He had his eyes closed...

He looked like if he were only sleeping... A peaceful expression on his face...

Yet he could swear there was faint sadness on it...

Tears fell down as Lewis dropped the flashlight carelessly, his two hands laying on the other.

The officers did not dare speak as he sobbed, still trying, voice breaking as he laid a hand on Arthur's cheek.

 

“I- I came back...! P-please...!”

 

There was no beat of a heart...

Lewis could only hunch over himself... His whole frame jolting as he cried, not bothering to hide it.

Ignoring Mystery's worried bark, as if questioning why he was not helping Arthur into the boat...

Lewis could only ask himself...

Why?...

 

“...W-why... Why did y-you have to push me down?...”

 

He could have...

He stayed there... Crying, heartbroken... Unable to let go...

Until he heard the men call...

Knowing there were people who could be in need of help.

 

“We have to move...”

 

Lewis looked over his shoulder back at them.

And even if he was not glaring... And only showing how broken he was...

It was enough to silence them.

Where were they when all was sinking?...

Escaping... Leaving everyone behind...

But he knew they were right...

He snarled, hands still holding Arthur's face... Gently.

He weighted nothing as he floated in the water... As he leaned on this broken door...

What weighted the most...

Magenta eyes laid finally in the golden glint between the dark... There, always there.

The bracelet seemed to mock them both. Still fixed onto Arthur's wrist...

Like a reminder of the fate he had willfully agreed to, before meeting them.

Here he laid now... Dead.

All because...

Lewis slowly reached for one of his own pockets...

His hand had gripped for dear life Arthur's wrist as he fell... He only managed to pull with him something, both falling into the boat below...

He glared down at the second black bracelet, the golden gem shining with its twin.

It had been meant to tie him to someone who did not love him... When it should have been worn by someone who really cared...

Arthur could not see as Lewis bowed his head...

And silently put the bracelet on his own wrist...

Swearing he would never let this thing tie him to any other that would never love.

For he... He would...

 

“I- I'm sorry...” He tightened his hold... “I will never let go... I promise...”

 

He will forever be bound...

He slowly untied the lifebelt...

Skin feeling so cold... As he left a last kiss to his forehead...

His magenta eyes full of despair and sorrow...

As he let him go down.

Not wanting him to stay between so many... Between strangers... Unable to scream...

He let him go... Wherever the waters would lay him... Taking his heart with him.

He watched his figure sink slowly... Fading between the darkness...

His hair flowing... His face still peaceful...

Eyes closed... Unable to meet guilty magenta eyes, still fixed on him from above as he fell into the unending blue...

No sight of accusing amber eyes... No trace of anger from his lasts moments...

Only...

Hopelessness...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not over yet...


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart from last chapter! <3  
> http://sororia04draws.tumblr.com/post/126504893548/shooting-stars-chapter-30-tttt-tttt-im-in-pain
> 
> Around 1,500 people did not make it on to a lifeboat and were aboard Titanic when she sank to the bottom of the sea at 2:20 a.m. on 15 April 1912. Around 705 people, mostly women and children, remained in the lifeboats until later that morning when they were rescued by the Carpathia. Those aboard the lifeboats were picked up by Carpathia over the course of 4 hours & 30 minutes, from about 4 a.m. to 8:30 a.m.

They were the first to see it in the distance...

The Carpathia...

The ship had heard the distress signals... As well sailing in the Atlantic.

But it was still too late.

The ship appeared in the horizon of the cold night two hours after it all sunk...

Nearing the boats slowly, closer to the bodies.

Lewis had only managed to find six alive between the watery grave... Six.

It did not help him any... It did not bring him any closure of what he lost.

His eyes were unfocused... As he saw the Carpathia looming over the boat...

Not really able to feel anything...

He barely registered being helped in... Handed a big coat to warm himself...

He stood there... Frozen as the ship moved to near the rest of boats... The first to leave were more far. None daring to get near the drowned or frozen as he had.

Maybe... Maybe it was for the better...

Lewis still cried... Even if his face was not showing any emotion.

Staring down at the water as he hugged himself, tucking the coat close...

It did not help him feel warm... Not matter how much he clutched his own arms... How much he tried to keep himself in a reasonable state of mind.

He felt... Like if something had pierced him through... And had toyed with his soul.

His magenta eyes narrowed sadly. Head leaning to glance as the crew of the Carpathia helped another bunch of people in...

The captain was a kind man... His name...

Lewis clenched his teeth, as Mystery sat close to him in the shadows.

Arthur Henry Rostron.

Arthur...

The name reached his ears... And mind. And every time, it did not fail to twist his heart. If he even had one anymore...

Arthur Kingsman had sunk with it.

Lewis stood there, lamenting and regretting...

Unable to think clearly... But he still was alive... And here.

After an hour... A boat was reached.

And with it...

Magenta eyes widened...

As green eyes glinted in the night.

Markus stood now on deck, clearly angry, his eyes trailing the rescued in the Carpathia.

Mystery whined in surprise as Lewis bolted, hiding his face with his coat as he pulled himself and the dog into the shadows of the deck. Moving between people.

Green eyes barely missing him...

Lewis huffed there, peeking... Able to see the other without being seen.

The bastard of course had survived... Now standing here, surely expecting to find him...

Lewis stood still, knowing that he only would pick his attention if he fled or ran... He tried to stand smaller, his face was hidden...

The wait only made things worse for his heart.

He cried once more...

As he caught a glimpse of a figure dressed in blue...

Standing without help onto deck... And yet she looked so defeated...

Her blue eyes did not show any of the light he loved...

Vivi...

Lewis watched as she did not even pick a blanket handed by a crew-member, her eyes trailing as well the crowd.

Too many now gathered for her to see everyone...

She was looking for him... Or Arthur. Standing in plain sight, between every broken soul around her.

Hoping they would find her... Suddenly appear in front of her...

Lewis did not move to meet her...

Trembling as he saw Gwen... The siblings now meeting again... Vivi glared with bitterness... Her blue eyes accusing, hateful for the first time... Yet she had no will left...

Gwen's eyes glinted as she finally neared her brother... Voice questioning.

 

“...You survived...”

 

“...You seem surprised, sister...”

 

“...Having seen you run after the fool... Where is he?...”

 

Lewis growled... Markus smiled...

Tone mocking as he whispered, Vivi had walked away...

 

“...Hopefully sleeping with the fishes, with a bullet inside his skull...”

 

Lewis heard the hateful words...

It made him sick...

Gwen's eyes narrowed, her head bowing with a questioning glance.

He lost his temper again...

 

“...Where are the bracelets, brother?...”

 

Markus only feared one thing...

His sister.

 

“...I sent our henchman for him... H-he- I-”

 

“You mean you are not sure he is dead?...”

 

“He should be, the ship-”

 

Markus huffed as Gwen grabbed his shirt, pulling him close.

 

“Brother...” Her voice was calm, and yet full of malice. “...If our henchman is not in one of these boats or here... What does that mean?... Think... For once.”

 

“...T-that we are not getting back the bracelets...”

 

He knew already.

 

“And that they are still with Arthur... You failed to drag that idiot into a boat... And you even let him go, tried to end him... Not making sure where those gems ended. Do I need to explain the trouble we will have explaining their loss, coupled with the fool's death?... Without benefit...”

 

Markus grinned nervously, raising a hand.

Trying to come up with a fact to calm her... He knows she is raging inside, below her cold expression.

 

“G-gwen, he could have survived...! Arthur ran... I-if our henchman failed... M-maybe-”

 

“Maybe you'll have a slim chance...” Markus sighed in relief as Gwen let go, averting her gaze... “There's a chance that he has managed to survive... Slim. But there. We need those gems. If Arthur is alive and in one of these boats... He will...”

 

Lewis shivered...

Red eyes laying onto Vivi, now sitting on deck... Crying silently...

Gwen huffed, snarling at her brother.

 

“...Keep an eye on her... We both know that Arthur would seek her...”

 

“...Or...”

 

She raised and eyebrow. For he seemed to doubt.

 

“Or?...”  
  


Markus gulped...

 

“...Or Lewis...”

 

“...” She leaned her head to a side... Voice dragging. “...You mean?...”

 

“...I saw him get into a boat.”

 

There was a moment of silence.

 

“...You let that scum get into a boat, and not Arthur...” She growled, giving him her back. “...You can't handle the most simple of situations... “

 

“What did you want me to do?! I had them almost at hand! I just-”

 

“Just keep an eye...” He cowered as she bossed him, finally showing anger. “Do something useful for once... Or I may wish you sank with what we could have lost for your incompetence.”

 

Lewis took deep breaths...

Wishing to just bolt and talk with his love...

But that...

Green eyes were glaring all around... Looking as more survivors were helped onto deck from boats.

Keeping watch near Vivi...

He would be seen...

Magenta eyes narrowed, knowing he should wait... Gaze fixed on the bracelet on his wrist...

If he nears Vivi... She will not want to leave him... He can see the longing and fear in her eyes.

Those two... Markus is clearly angry... Frustrated he did not manage to shoot him down.

If they make sure he has survived... They will target him, these two are resentful...

And so... Her. Vivi will not doubt to confront them.

But there she is now... Defeated, no strength to argue with the siblings... Feeling lost...

She does not know what they wanted to do with Arthur...

They have no reason to target her.

But him...

He has no money, he is no one...

No one would notice his sudden disappearance... A mere man without name, recently arrived to land.

He... Must stay away...

For now.

Lewis glanced down at Mystery... The dog was growling... Silently leaning, ready to bite again...

Yet Mystery did not seem to want to move away from him... Standing close... As if knowing the trouble he was in.

Lewis carefully moved between the crowd... Mystery followed... Even if he could have neared Vivi.

Neither did.

Knowing it was a matter of time before they realized Arthur was not in any of the boats still nearing the rescue ship.

Then they would look between the survivors...

Right now everything was still chaotic... Families still cried and called around... Searching for their loved ones.

He must wait to see his love...

Unseen.

 

* * *

 

Four and a half hours...

That's the time it took to rescue everyone in the boats... After maneuvering carefully around ice...

Seven hundred and five survivors... All gathered on deck... Or in the small cabins... Everyone helped with blankets or pieces of cloth. Too many... All showing the same silent horror in their eyes...

Four days to reach New York...

It was not easy... But he managed to avoid for one full day the sight of green eyes...

It killed him... But he managed to ignore the calls... Vivi called between the crowd... Speaking his name... And the one that hurt more than anything to hear.

He just... Had to wait...

Just wait...

Lewis hid carefully, always keeping a good amount of people between them... Or searched for areas they could not see.

But he knew it was a matter of time before luck ran out.

He needed a better place to keep himself hidden.

The crew of the Carpathia did not have it easy... All these people gathered here.

He thought...

Here he was, knocking on the door leading to the kitchens... Only Mystery at his side to give him determination.

He took a deep breath, ready to come up with any excuse to be allowed to help in it.

He would not need one for that...

He trembled... As he came face to face with the woman that opened the door...

The same one that had freed him from that damn crate...

 

“...Lewis...?”

 

“M-mrs.-”

 

He had no time to finish.

He was pulled into the kitchens.

Mrs. Pepper looked at him with what he saw as relief...

 

“You survived...”

 

Lewis could not meet her eyes... Even if they were closed...

 

“I- I-”

 

He had been near the corpses...

He had seen...

Mrs. Pepper did not need to see Lewis tremble to know... Whatever was in his mind... Was haunting him.

Lewis' shaky whisper only confirmed it...

 

“Miss... I- I saw-”

 

He stopped, the woman silencing him.

A hand gently but firmly raised up, her gaze as always strong...

 

“...I know...”

 

Her expression showed sorrow... The pain was still there.

She is not telling anything yet to her daughters...

But her girls are not stupid... Neither is she.

Her husband is not here.

Mrs. Pepper sighed as she saw Lewis tremble more, fumbling with his hands... Shakily, more erratic than every time she saw him do before...

The young man averted his gaze. Not knowing how to face her. Not after confessing of what he saw in the water... Even if without words.

He felt guilty... For being here... For being here while Mr. Pepper was not, someone needed... Here... As Arthur was lost. As he drifted away, never to-

He huffed.

He blinked with tears... Feeling himself be held close...

He kept on trembling... As the strong woman hugged him.

Voice firm... Yet gentle.

 

“...I'm glad you are here, Lewis... The girls were worried...”

 

Lewis' lips shook...

She did not move as the boy finally crumbled...

Crying on her shoulder, not letting go as he sobbed silently, his frame jolting...

Glad to be in the kitchens... Only the kind woman able to hear him...

Understanding...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not done with the jerks yet.  
> Nor with the OT3.


	32. Chapter 32

 

The docks were imposing in the night, to say the least... The statue of liberty had loomed tall above them... It would have been welcoming... It should have given him hope.

Lewis breath wavered slightly as he looked through a small window, the first faint rays of the morning through it...

Seeing the city... Already here...

The port was crowded... A lot of citizens gathering to recieve the Carpathia.

He stepped away from the view... His chest feeling suddenly too heavy, breathing fastening...

Only Vivi and himself got to see this... The city that never sleeps...

It was almost funny...

His magenta eyes narrowed... Hearing already the crowd outside the kitchens...

Mrs. Pepper had gone for her daughters, to leave the Carpathia... Here he was, not daring to venture out yet.

Not yet.

His frown loosened slightly as a whine echoed behind him.

He smiled sadly, Mystery there, ears lowered, tail swaying... Eyes fixed up at him.

Lewis knelled... Hand petting gently his head, voice tired.

 

“...Why do you keep following me?...” He shook his head, sighing. “...You could go with Vivi already... I doubt those two would try to do anything to harm you, not around so many after the commotion passed...”  
  


His only answer was a bark, that he would have sworn it was nervous...

He chuckled... Not really laughing...

More of a bitter and sad laugh.

He waited here... Waiting till most had gotten ready to go down onto the docks, when he could get lost between the crowd.

Eventually... He moved, knowing well what he feared most.

To loose sight of her.

He had to get out, the crew would not let him stay here anyway.

So he carefully moved between the victims of the sinking... All at once leaving the ship.

No better moment to leave...

It should be.

He took a deep breath as he managed to stand on solid ground.

His eyes staring for a full minute at the concrete, as if the people around him were not here...

He had seen so much water... That his mind was still fearing his figure would fall at any moment into it again.

It was not easy to get unused to the slow rocking of waves...

But his chest puffed out, his fists clenched...

He had to find Vivi... And get the hell away.

He has to find her between all these strangers... Tell her the truth.

That was the plan...

He moved between the crowd... As unnoticed as he could have ever planned to be... He walked near an alley in the docks, avoiding the bigger crowd, that had its attention to the arrived ship. Lewis kept close to the shadows of the streets.

It was not enough...

He did not hear Mystery growl in time.

His eyes widened as he felt a punch.

He stumbled sideways as the hit made him trip, wheezing as he felt two strong hands shove him forward.

He hit a wall in the narrow alley, whoever had punched and pushed him knowing no one was looking here...

Lewis finally raised his gaze... Hearing Mystery bark wildly.

He was not surprised as he saw green eyes fixed on him...

Markus snorted as Lewis stood tall again, back against the brick wall, no way of running...

Gwen stood at the end of the alley, blocking the way back to the street.

He could only snarl as he saw her kick Mystery, for the dog tried to bite her...

She leaned her head to a side as she grabbed Mystery by his collar, surprisingly able to make him hang in her hold.

 

“...And this mutt was able to bite your sorry ass?...”

 

“It was my arm actually...” The bastard averted his offended glare from her, glaring back with a grin at Lewis. “... I saw you trying to hide like a little girl... You think I am stupid, Lewis?”

 

Well fuck...

Lewis snorted as well, tiredly, not intimidated by this man... No gun...

 

“...To be more precise, I think you are an asshole... But stupid would do as well...”

 

He heaved, hands shoving him again, his vision unfocusing for a second.

But he still glared down at green eyes, as Mystery trashed wildly in her hold.

 

“Don't get so cocky...” Lewis flinched this time... A pocket knife suddenly pulled out... “I'm sharper, you know...”

 

Markus rolled his eyes as Gwen coughed, getting tired with his play.

 

“Get to the point... You want to finish the job, I want you to find out if he has it already...”

 

She had a suspicion by what her brother told her...

And as Markus nodded... And slowly brushed Lewis' sleeve with the knife...

Lewis tried to move away as his wrist was exposed...

Green eyes glinted with interest... As a golden gem did.

 

“My, my, Lewis...” Magenta eyes were aflame with anger, the bastard mocked him with a lean of his head. “You really stole it away in the end! What did you not manage to take from him, hmm?...”

 

“You son of a-!”

 

Gwen was the one to roll her eyes, as Lewis managed to free himself and punch Markus away.

Only managing to anger him more...

Mystery whimpered in her hold as he saw magenta and green eyes lock on each other, both ready to get to each others necks.

Markus was dashing to stab Lewis, both moving in an uneven fight, in this narrow alley.

Lewis gasped slightly everytime he dodged, every mad slash from the other, only his own fists to fight back.

Markus was smiling more than ever, a murderous laugh escaping him as he tried to bring down the knife on him.

 

“Don't get any stupid idea!” Lewis snarled as he was flipped off, both slowing down... “In reality, you stole from us, and no one does without paying back...”

 

“...Arthur wasn't and never will be for you to take profit from...!”

 

Markus chuckled... As he saw Lewis lean for another strong punch. Clearly losing his temper...

Anger is a strong and dangerous thing, he knew well...

He was ready for it.

Lewis roared as he dashed forward... Bringing his knuckles down.

His eyes widening as he missed entirely, the smaller man leaning away and around him in a calculated move...

His eyes shot open... Feeling a shot of pain.

 

“Ah-h!...” He got no time to glance at his side... Easily pushed from behind onto the wall again. “Hmph!”

 

“Tsk...” Markus eyed him with amusement... Lewis wincing as he was held against the wall firmly, a nice wound in his arm... Knife still stabbed. “Works every time.”

 

Lewis wheezed... Feeling the knife being twisted...

Barely able to struggle as he was kept there, one arm grabbed behind him as the other was unable to move, bleeding in pain.

It would have lasted more, were not for Gwen losing her patience. Mystery was making too much noise for her liking...

 

“Stop playing... I want him dead already.”

 

Green eyes narrowed at her, Lewis panting as the knife's stab loosened.

 

“...You are no fun...”

 

She looked at them with a condescending glare... Eyes fixing on Lewis...

 

“Don't be mistaken, I hate him more than you... But I know my priorities. There are people around.”

 

“...” Markus sighed with a disappointed grin... “Right...”

 

Lewis screamed as the knife was finally pulled out.

He doubted someone would hear or pay mind to it... Loud chatter coming from the Carpathia... Another voice lost between the thousand words and calls.

He leaned there with wide eyes, the bastard's grip tightening behind him, pushing his arm more upwards, painfully.

Keeping him in a deadlock, unable to move more than with weak struggles.

Green eyes filled with glee, hand raising above Lewis' back, knife pointed downwards.

Lewis closed his eyes as he was mocked... For the last time.

 

“Send Arthur my... Salutations-!”

 

He should have heard the sound of flesh being pierced...

He heard a gasp and a thud instead.

Green eyes widened, as he heard his sister hit the ground with a sudden heave.

But as both men moved their heads to glance back to know why...

Lewis huffed as he felt Markus let go, Mystery slamming himself against the jerk fiercely.

He did not waste time to stand tall again with a snarl, Markus stumbling onto the ground as Mystery pinned him, trying to bite down.

The young man did not care for his wound or whatever had made Gwen let go...

He saw his chance... His blood boiling as he saw Markus struggle with Mystery.

And he took it.

Markus heaved in pain as Lewis dashed, one foot slamming onto his side, as he laid on the ground with the dog.

Lewis' eyes were aflame as he kept on kicking the bastard, blood pouring down with every hit from his arm.

He lost himself in a moment of blind rage... All that he saw, all that he heard, all that he lost punding in his heart.

He was unaware of a figure watching calmly as he finally sobbed, his hits slowing after a strong kick to the other's face...

Lewis panted there... Hand raising to his wound as he stepped away... Eyes fixed down...

Mystery whined... Seeing Lewis slowly raise his dazed gaze...

Tears falling down as he kept on trembling, seeing Mrs. Pepper there. Holding a wooden plank that had been laying on the ground.

Gwen was fainted at her feet, still a cold expression on her bruised face...

The woman that had given him her trust was again saving him of trouble, this time of fatal one...

She dropped the plank tiredly... Glaring down at the siblings.

 

"...W-why-"

 

“...I knew you were hiding for a reason...”

 

She had seen him stay in the kitchens for as long as possible, eye the crowd with what she assumed fear...

She had kept an eye for the boy, the one that had made possible that she and her daughters were alive. The one her husband had cared about, worried...

And for good reason she did now...

Lewis kept on staring... Eyes unfocused as he clutched his wound.

She could only sigh, raising a hand.

 

“Come on, son... These two will wake up, and I don't think they will forget easily... I'm certain you need help...”

 

“I...”

 

His eyes narrowed...

Debating deeply...

They know... They know he has the bracelet. They know he has the knowledge of all their ill intentions...

They have not seen Mrs. pepper's face... Gwen had been struck from behind, Mystery had been fast to bolt to help him...

They won't keep on roaming around Vivi... If they only think of him. He is sure they will after this...

And they will wish to kill him.

His magenta eyes fixed on the bracelet for a long minute...

He won't give it to them... He won't stop wearing it.

He has to...

He can't tell her the truth...

Mrs. Pepper smiled sadly... As Lewis nodded slowly, meeting her eyes tiredly.

A deep sorrowful gaze in his magenta eyes... Full of resignation and guilt.

They both hurried out the alley silently, not looking back at the two figures laying in the dark.

Only Mystery halted, glaring at them.

He let out a growl near Gwen...

Before bolting behind Lewis... Knowing.

Remembering...

Following...

 

* * *

* * *

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

It was not easy to tell her why...

But he hoped she would understand.

 

“...I could not bring myself to be with you...” Tears fell down from her eyes as he kept on holding her... His voice guilty and remorseful. “I... I took her last name... And kept myself away, so you would be out of harms way...”

 

Vivi shook her head, her eyes narrowing at him.

How could he think...

 

“...You're so stupid, Lewis... So stupid...” Before he could let go or move away, she grasped his hands, seeing him cower. “I would have not let them find you... It would have been alright...”

 

Her eyes did not leave his as he huffed, denying.

Firm in his decision... That he would take again...

 

“...It would have not been... I had to disappear for a while, I couldn’t tell you. Those two indeed looked for me... Luckily, I could begin anew, with help...”

 

“I could have helped you...”

 

“You maybe could have, Vivi... But I still don't regret it... I'm sorry...”

 

He sighed, looking down at her hands...

She could have really tried... But in the end... It had been for the best that he had gone with Mrs. Pepper. He could help them as they helped him, making sure his sisters had everything needed, he could stay unnoticed, in a small town. Working in a small restaurant, filling slightly the void of their loss...

He will never regret betting for Vivi's well being... Even if she now was giving him a hurt glance as they sat together... And god did it hurt him to see it in her eyes...

He still tried to be with her, he never had let go.

He spoke, breaking the tense silence once more. Not wanting her to think he gave up on her.

 

“...I heard... That Markus had put a gun to his head, a few years after...” She frowned, both of them knowing better that it had probably been Gwen... Surely to have full control over all their properties, having lost the chance of having Arthur's. “I finally considered it was safe, that Gwen would have given up on having the bracelet... I wanted to find you, tell you everything, give you Mystery back...”

 

She finished for him... Both their hearts hurting.

 

“...But I was gone.”

 

She could not bare the thought of staying in one place, not after hoping to do so with them both.

She moved on, tried to forget...

She never did, only being oblivious to it all...

How can she blame Lewis...

How can she keep on blaming Arthur?...

When she is to blame as well?

They both fell silent, not knowing how to apologize for their mistakes...

But they...

 

“...I have missed you so much, Vivi...”

 

She whispered back, smiling slightly...

 

“...I'm glad I found you, Lew...”

 

They understood.

Mr. E. had his eyes fixed on her crying ones, as Lewis leaned... And kissed her softly...

There was love and brightness in them again, between the sorrow... Stronger than any he had seen, in all these years he had taken care of her.

He sighed... Turning to face Duet, who had been listening as well, neither Vivi nor Lewis minding.

Duet frowned as the man whispered, firm, raising an eyebrow.

 

“...Now you got your answers of where the golden stars lay... Didn't you?”

 

The man's eyes were questioning behind his golden glasses...

Expecting them to let go... Let them be.

 

“...Yes...”

 

They nodded... Eye fixed on Lewis' sleeve... The bracelet there... Almost mocking.

They know Lewis won't give it away after all this time...

Chloe fidgeted nervously as Duet walked out the room, face unreadable. Leaving Vivi and Lewis to hold each other... This moment finally giving the closure they needed...

Chloe followed after Duet, both walking out to deck in the cold night.

She raised a sleeve, calling worriedly.

 

“B-boss?”

 

Duet leaned on the railing, not looking at her... Eye narrowed at the water...

She stood there for a minute, no words...

Duet did not move or look at her as she sighed... And leaned with him, whispering.

 

“...I'm sorry.”

 

All the work... All their hopes... Three years searching.

They can't ask Lewis for it.

Duet finally glanced up at her...

She blinked as a chuckle echoed.

Duet was laughing slightly, shaking their head...

 

“We may not be able to accomplish all of our objectives, Chloe... But...” She could only stare... As Duet nodded at the water with a faint smile. “A lover's secrets are deep as the ocean... And we can still venture into it all...”

 

There's still one gem to find...

Somewhere in the depths...

 

* * *

 

The sky was bright...

Magenta eyes looked up in wonder at the stars... As blue eyes did.

Both stood on deck. Slowly approaching the stern of Duet's ship...

Lewis lowered his gaze, meeting her eyes, both speaking without words.

He slowly rose a hand...

Vivi smiled sadly... As she reached for the bracelet, no doubt in Lewis' eyes as she took it.

Not a single time he had not worn it...

He stood calmly at her side, as she stared at it for a long while.

She had cursed him...

Her feet slowly moved... Her gaze not leaving the gem for a single moment as she clutched it tightly...

Lewis sighed, embracing her from behind in a warm hug... Vivi now standing at the railing...

Both able to see the waves below...

Below... Between the darkness laid the once beautiful ship...

He closed his eyes... And tangled his fingers with hers.

Both holding the second golden star...

Vivi raised it slowly to her lips, her eyes closing as she left a kiss...

Only Lewis able to hear her mourning.

 

“...I'm sorry, Artie...”

 

She wished Arthur could hear her too...

She is thankful... She is sorry...

Arthur brought Lewis to her. He really saved him...

And she only had resentment for him all these years...

SHe knew nothing. She was blind...

Her blue eyes opened...

Looking up to his, his head laying lovingly onto her shoulder, as his arms held her.

After a moment of silence...

Their hands brushed the black bracelet one last time... As they whispered together.

 

“ **...Thank you... Arthur...”**

 

They let go.

Both looked down with their hands open... The bracelet falling into the water...

Quickly sinking... Its black surface blending with the darkness... Only a golden glint able to be seen...

To fade below as the two lovers mourned.

They could only hold each other silently... Again at the place where they lost him.

Wishing their love could really hear them...

Returning what was rightfully his, a last show of their care. Both having held the bracelet...

Both letting it go...

Arthur would never be bound to anyone...

This bracelet should not fall into the hands of any stranger.

Only worn... By who he loved...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters...
> 
> Hmmm, after tormenting so much our dear gang, I have been asked to show some mercy and write something happy.  
> Happy things are not my thing... But I have something in mind... A little oneshot.  
> It shall be here before I post the new AU. To try to mend some hearts a little... (Pondering if it's AU or not. Involves canon gang).  
> I should make something "happy". Because the next AU is worse. I don't advice reading it, it will be for my... Own enjoyment.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here I leave the last Mystery skulls song of the fanfic
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l4LEvoCkSLA

Dark...

It was always dark.

The only light he ever saw... His own.

His golden eyes trailed the dark room for the... Millionth time?...

He has lost count.

His feet dragged slowly in... Hand letting go of the door-frame tiredly.

He felt every step heavy... Even if he could move freely, not really weighting anything.

His eyes trailed once more every corner, every piece of decayed furniture, everything tainted by the cold water, seaweeds and debris...

All had been golden... Now... Everything had a shade of green between the mud and current.

His sigh echoed with a tired chuckle, all around him illuminated by his own glow... A faint trace of blue. His slow beating heart made the room gloomier, its light reaching everything...

The vision of water sometimes blue... Sometimes green... Always mixing.

If he closed his eyes... Or at least pretended to... It was all black.

But he preferred to not let his sockets be empty, black voids... Preferring to see.

He slowly made his way to the center of the room...

Fixing his gaze down... Gloved hand leaning... Brushing the broken piano slowly, with nostalgia.

Remembering one night.

He could pretend... He could fake in his own mind...

He could imagine to be there again, to be hearing their laughter, the chatter...

The music...

Once more.

The slender skeleton sat silently at the piano, fingers laying on the keys after a moment of doubt.

His frame seeming to tremble as he moved one hand...

The skull shook... As yet again he pressed one key, the sound coming from the old instrument making his ribs shiver. Resembling more a screech than a tune...

The piano was barely able to stay straight on the flooded room... Most of it torn to pieces.

He sat there for a long minute.

Not able to discern time anymore, no sleep. Everything around him always the same shade, the sun not reaching the depths...

The skull seemed to frown down, ponder...

The room became brighter as the ghost whipped his head sideways...

Throwing his gaze up in another fast move, as golden sparks tangled around him in a burst.

He seemed to take a long breath... Ghostly hair tangling now on him.

Sparks reached the piano...

Fingers moved again... As he leaned forward.

This time, a tune filling the room, echoing both with the water... And his will.

It was still erratic and haunting... Not resembling a song.

Yet it made him feel at least something.

He was still here...

Still hoping.

As he looked up to the ceiling... A voice began to echo...

 

“ **...This may be the year...”** The cracks in his heart seemed to pulse brighter. A shade of green between the blue... “ **I disappear...”**

 

The voice came out from his skull, a mournful and sorrowful tone...

His skull moved with the chaotic sound, matching his mad thoughts.

Every note following his words.

 

“ **This may be the year I disappear...”**

 

How he hopes...

He wished he could see the sky from here... He wished he could see the stars. He still remembers those words...

He wished he could just move on...

He kept on repeating his wish, what he wanted the most.

 

“ **...This may be the year... I disappear?”**

 

He can't cross...

He has tried, night after night. Every day. Every year.

He does not even remember when he awoke here...

Has it been decades? Or a century?

Does it matter?...

The play became louder, the piano's keys out of tune as the ghost forced it to resemble what it once had been...

Does it even matter what he had been once?

He should be able to move on... He should be happy they had lived...

Together, able to be free, with who they loved, with who they wished to share their free will.

Unbound...

The ghost's gaze averted from his hands...

To his wrist...

The gem always there... Always tight around his arm.

It felt heavy... It felt like a chain.

Uncertainty gripped him once more...

What had been of the second one?...

Was he bound, to someone wearing it unaware of what it had meant?... Was it sold like an old trinket to someone who would keep it locked in a drawer?... Was it thrown away?...

Why... Why he felt incomplete? Yet bound?

Sometimes... Sometimes a warm feeling came from the one he wore... Soothing slightly the coldness. Not the one from the water, but his own.

It fades away most of the time as soon as it comes... As he takes in what he is now.

A ghost. A reflection of what he was.

He would have laughed if he had been told they existed...

Well... He is one now. Funny.

He can't explain it with logic... As he can't explain so many things he wished he could answer.

Why must he roam here?... Why can't he leave? What is keeping him here?

He knows he can't be with them, he knows.

Why must he be mocked then? Why must he wait here remembering the chance he saw... And lost?

Why must he only dream of their anger? Of everyone's disappointment?...

He laughed once more... Realizing he was doing it again.

Thinking...

Even if he did not have a brain.

His voice rose once more, a skull able to smile, somehow, as he reached the end of his song...

A faked grin, never a real one...

 

“ **This... May be the end. I-”**

 

There was a loud thud.

The ghost yelped, instantly letting go of the piano as he heard the noise. Something metallic echoing through the rooms, startling him, for the only sound he normally heard were the waves... Or more recently... Something else that made him fear.

The piano almost fell sideways in a slow drift... When the ghost bolted to hide under it, in a slightly clumsy panic.

The golden glow flickered as he floated under the instrument, his sockets wide as he tried to hide.

He waited there, gasping for breath he could not feel, waiting for the sound to come again.

He blinked after a minute... Only hearing the faint currents and soft wails of the ocean.

As always.

He leaned his skull in wonder, calming down slightly.

Some days, he heard rumbling, increasing and nearing. To see lights after... Carried by strange machines, that ventured around the sunken ship.

They scared him... He had always marveled at machines... But this was something he had never seen. Granted, he had been dead for a long time... But what had happened while he laid here?

He did not know why or for what they where here. And as much as he loved to know about everything, he thinks he will pass for once...

They are both strange after all... He was more, a skeleton wearing a suit that did not soak in the ocean... Haunting this vessel...

He slumped slightly with a tired sigh, stepping out from under the piano, unable to hear those things.

Then... What had it been?

He can swear the sound came from deck...

A fish? ….Hell, a shark?

The thud had been a little too strong for it to be a small creature. Even if it had been a small noise. He had good hearing. He could say unnatural.

The sound had been too... Metallic.

No, it had not been a sea creature, he has been here enough time to know their behavior. They fear him as much as he fears them. They avoid him, he avoids them, everyone happy...

He finally walked out the room... Stepping on the floor even if he could float, always giving him a sense of sanity...

He walked again through the corridors, nothing like he remembered. This sunken ship now his resting place, his domain, that he knew like his own hand.

The ghost did not have any hurry to reach the decks... Yet he still headed for them, always curious.

Rarely anything to keep his mind focused on. Always lost in his own sad and guilty thoughts.

He finally walked out to deck...

Every time he did he expected to see the sun.

Every time he forgot he would only see a slightly brighter shade of water... A vast void of blue all around him.

It was not a bad thing entirely...

Even if he missed the sun, as bright as Lewis' eyes... The blue reminded him of Vivi, always there as unexpected, as unavoidable. Calming, when he welcomed it.

He looked around him, stepping near a broken railing.

The sound... Came from...

He finally lifted his feet...

A few small fishes moved away, as the ghost easily bypassed the divisions, that once had kept people of different status away.

He floated slowly, frowning. Seeing the stern once more.

He liked to come here sometimes, when he was not in the third-class hall, storage or near a rotten wooden clock.

He glanced around himself, eyes narrowed at the railing.

He could not see anything.

Only old memories...

Hands lowered into his suit's pockets... Turning to leave after a minute of thought. Thinking he had imagined it...

He halted dead in his tracks...

He floated there with a shocked expression on his skull... For the blue light of his broken heart made something glint, near his feet...

He trembled... Seeing something golden shine.

The ghost slowly retrieved his hands from his pockets... Knelling slowly, afraid he was seeing wrong.

A sob escaped him... Not believing as he brushed the black surface with shaky fingers.

A bracelet, adorned with a golden gem.

He took it slowly, crying silently as he glanced back and forth between the twin gems.

Why...? Why here...

He had seen Lewis grab onto it and-

His eyes opened wide.

His figure trembled and flickered as he stood... Bones shivered... A skull bowing... And fading.

Arthur finally rose his gaze as tears touched his cheeks, teeth clenched as he looked at the far surface above.

The cracked heart on his chest began to beat faster. Its color fading into a slight shade of gold.

All around him began to pulse in that glow as he suddenly laughed...

His echo reached everything, while he clutched tightly the bracelet to himself, feeling it warm.

His eyes could see a faint light above... Stars were shining in the sky, piercing the darkness where he laid in.

He felt warm...

He could feel...

He could feel them now. He could feel they were there. Together...

Arthur grinned, giving a true smile... The first in all these years...

He understood.

He can...

The ship seemed to pulse with the rhythm of a heart. A hand slowly brought the second star onto his wrist... Without doubt.

He can move on...

But...

Not yet.

He is still bound...

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everybody. It means a lot <3

 

They lived...

Maybe they had been torn away for some time...

But they remembered... And with that knowledge, they met once more. Sharing their time together.

Memories had been made in little time, photos had been placed on bedside tables...

It felt right...

But it still still missed something.

Their hearts longing, for as long as they beat...

It does matter.

They let go, they had to....

Everyone does.

But they cling to their love...

They awoke once more...

To unending blue.

They both met in it... Always drawing themselves to each other.

He outstretched his hand, his magenta eyes having expected her blue ones.

She smiled, both their gazes meeting once more.

But they averted their gazes...

To glance at the hearts beating on their chests...

Golden...

Golden as the faint glow in the darkness...

They were drawn to it. Like a magnet, something they could not ignore.

Between the vast darkness something pulsed... Bright...

At first, resembling a tomb, a decayed memory between the coldness.

But with every second... They neared. And with it, the surface of it all pulsed...

Their eyes almost blinded as they dreamed once more. Everything golden once more as they remembered.

The green faded as they headed through familiar corridors... The shadows tangling everywhere seemed to cower, light entering from the windows, debris faded...

The Titanic received them in their old glory...

Everything shined with a golden glow, a slow beat with every step.

They both could only slowly follow the beat...

Reaching an old hall...

Their eyes glinted as two crew-members received them with smiles, their figures as well glowing... Their hands reaching for the doors as they bowed.

Letting them go into the room...

A huge crowd inside... All turning to gaze on them... Greeting them with caring and respectful smiles.

Some were familiar...

Magenta eyes could only glint with respect when a man with pink eyes smiled warmly at him, holding close a violin. Blue eyes could only fill with care as a humble man stood on their way to the stairs, leaving them way.

It seemed they all had been awaiting them...

But no one could have longed more for their arrival... Than the one standing at the top of the stairs...

His golden eyes fixed on a wooden clock... Always waiting. Hoping.

But as magenta and blue eyes fixed on him from below...

Arthur slowly turned around... His face brightening with the most joyful grin he could show.

Seeing Lewis and Vivi holding hands, slowly steeping up to meet him. With love in their beautiful eyes... That he had never been able to forget.

The three of them were dressed in their best... As they had done one night, young.

Three hearts pulsed golden like everything around them...

The blond felt that his heart could burst open with all he was feeling.

Only able to feel warm while the two finally stood near him.

He hoped... And waited.

They both watched... As Arthur slowly reached for his wrists...

Taking in his hands the bracelets he had worn... And laying them down...

 

“...I missed you... Guys...”

 

For them to take.

He only loved them... No one else.

Vivi and Lewis chuckled... Not needing words for him to understand they loved him with all their hearts, their beautiful voices never failing to make him feel joy. No matter how much time had past...

They raised their hands to his... Fingers touching again, a spark escaping him as they tangled for a second...

He had seen this played out in his dreams...

Lewis could only feel happiness, for she put hers quickly... And dashed forward, as he still was placing one on himself. Arthur laughed and closed his eyes as she squished him between her arms, not wanting to let go any time soon.

He returned her hold, leaning his head on her shoulder... Feeling now the bond, stronger.

Golden eyes opened once more... As he felt a hand grasp his.

Arthur raised his gaze as she held him.

Seeing magenta eyes look down on him kindly... Another hand raising to his cheek.

Both speaking in a silent moment... Both grateful.

He could only stand there at the clock... As his two lovers held him close, Lewis embracing them both in his strong but gentle grasp.

They did not pay mind to the crowd around them... All glad for them, having been gathered here for a meaning...

They could only feel their hold, only think of their loving words from time ago, only focus on the moment...

This time... Finally together... Once more.

The room seemed to glow more brighter... As the three ghosts exchanged a soft kiss...

Their figures seeming to blend with the light...

Everything warm around them...

In a blinding light.

 

* * *

 

The wind flowed...

Soft waves brushed beautiful peaks of ice, the ocean calm tonight.

A beautiful vast horizon all around. All lighted by the stars above...

But it all became brighter...

As three lights glinted.

Three shooting stars crossed the black sky, seeming to tangle together.

Touch, heading the same way in a shining dance.

If someone where to stand here in the middle of nowhere...

That person could have sworn the three stars had a beautiful glow... Each one tangling faintly in an unnatural color...

The sky, water and ice seemed to reflect the faint blue, magenta and gold glow as they crossed...

No one could see...

As the three shooting stars flew high... A huge swarm of them burst below after them, making the depths shine.

A beautiful rain of stars, thousands of them raising across the black sky... Seeming to follow...

All making the night the brightest one.

All flowing up... The three leading...

Fading in a warm light...

Disappearing...

Together...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> You requested that I wrote something happy... After all the angst and torment I give them.  
> Well... Go ahead, click the little arrow to the fourth AU.  
> It's short, and has our canon gang.  
> An apology for what I did and will do. The fifth AU will be rated E.


End file.
